Harry's Tochter!
by Sakura Greenleaf
Summary: Ich liebe Quidditch! Diesmal das zweite Quidditch-Spiel! Und vergesst nicht es ist 'bald' Weihnachten in Hogwarts!
1. Harry's Tochter

HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia and WARNER BROS., shield logo and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM & © 2002.  
  
Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
5 Mädchen  
  
  
  
Harry's Tochter  
  
Sie waren unterwegs in der Winkelgasse um Schulsachen zu kaufen. Zuerst mussten neue Umhänge her, dann neue Bücher, neue Federn und Pergamente, auch neue Kessel und Zutaten für Zaubertränke waren notwendig. Als Extra gab es noch einpaar andere teurere Dinge. Und dann, dann bekam sie das, auf das sie ewig gewartet hatte - den neuen Feuerblitz 13. Er war prächtig und sündhaftteuer, aber sie bekam ihn, denn sie sollte so eine gute Quidditch- Spielerin werden wie ihr Vater - Harry Potter. Das Mädchen machte Freudensprünge im Geschäfft, ausserhalb des Geschäffts und den ganzen Weg bis zum Tropfendem Kessel. Im Tropfenden Kessel schreckte das für ihr alter ziemlich kleine Mädchen auf, denn sie erblickte ihre besten Freundinnen an einem Tisch sitzend. Schnell gab sie ihrem Vater, den sie liebevoll 'Daddy Harry' nannte, einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief zu ihren Freunden. "Hallo," rief sie durch den verqualmten Raum. Die vier Mädchen drehten sich auf ihren Stühlen und riefen im Chor: "Hallo Melissa!" Schnell begannen die fünf wild zu schnattern. Sie erzählten sich gegenseitig, wie ihre Ferien waren und was sie aufregendes erlebt hatten. Harry, der nun alle Taschen tragen musste, ging auf einen ebenfalls lauten Tisch zu, an dem ein Junge sich zusammengekauert auf seinem Stuhl das Gemeckere und die Diskussion zwischen ein Paar Erwachsenen anhören musste. Der Junge erblickte Harry und stieß mit dem Ellenbogen dem Mann in die Seite: "Er ist da." Die Beiden verstummten, sprangen schnell auf und begrüßten Harry lauthals. Harry davon einwenig überrumpelt konnte nur ein leises "Hallo Ron, hallo Hermione" von sich geben. Sie setzten sich und erzählten sich nun ebenfalls gegenseitig, was ihnen in den Ferien wiederfahren war. Der Junge, der den Namen Oliver trug (nach dem besten Quidditch-Spieler aus dem Jahr in dem er geboren wurde), fühlte sich ziemlich fehl am Platze. "Wo ist eigentlich Ginny?" warf er in das Gespräch ein. "Die wollte noch etwas für Melissa besorgen," antwortete ihm Harry, "geh doch zu den Mädchen, Oliver." Der Junge mit den hellbraunen Haaren warf einen Blick auf die Mädchen, die gerade über etwas sehr laut lachten und kicherten. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und schauderte ein 'Nein, danke'. Er fing nun an in seinen neuen Schulsachen zu wühlen, nahm ein Buch raus und fing an in ihm zu Blättern.  
  
Nach einer Weile sprang die Tür auf und hineingewirbelt kam Ginny, die mit ihren Armen wildfuchtelnd zum Mädchentisch lief. Harry stöhnte laut auf. "Milly, mein Schatz, sie dir an, was deine Mutter für dich geauft hat!" Ginny knuddelte ihre Tochter ganz fest. Diese sah nicht so begeistert aus, wie ihre Freundinnen, die ihr lachen zurückhalten mussten. Nachdem Melissa wieder atmen konnte, fragte sie ihre Mutter: "Was hast du mir denn diesmal gekauft?" Sie versuchte begeistert zu klingen. Ginny stellte eine Papiertasche auf den Tisch und begann in ihr zu wühlen: "Hier." Vor Melissas Gesicht baumelten einige Haarbänder, Haarschleifen und -Reifen, Ketten und Ohrringe und sonst noch einige Dinge fürs Haar in allen Farben. "Aber Mom, wozu brauch ich so viel?" - "Ich möchte doch nur das Beste für meine Kleine," und wieder drückte sie ihre Tochter ganz fest, gab ihr einen Luftkuss und machte sich auf den Weg zum Tisch, an dem Harry und die anderen saßen. Melissa schüttelte immernoch den Kopf. Ihre Freunde dagegen saßen mit offenen Mündern und mit weitgeöffneten Augen einfach nur da. "Was denn?" versuchte Melissa ihre Clique aus ihren Tagträumen zu reißen. Sie stopfte die ganzen Sachen zurück in die Tasche. "Du hast vielleicht Glück, so einen berühmten Vater und so eine liebe Mutter zu haben, wenn ich dagegen meine Eltern sehe..." Varity, ein Mädchen mit hüftlangen blonden Haaren, gab einen lauten Seufzer von sich. "Hey, sag Mal nichts! Meine Mom ist auch nicht ohne! Als sie im ersten Jahr in Hogwarts war, hat sie die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet!" protestierte Melissa. "Das wissen wir doch," das Mädchen rechts von ihr sprach sehr gerne über die Zeit als Harry Potter und ihre Eltern noch zur Schule gingen. "Du kennst aber auch nur die Geschichten, Diana," sprachen zwei Mädchen wie aus einem Munde. Es waren Nadine und Rika, die zwei Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, die zwar nicht im entferntesten miteinander Verwandt waren, aber doch agierten wie eineiige Zwillinge. Nadine hatte schulterlanges dunkelblondes haar und Rika dagegen hatte schwarzes Haar, was nicht wenig damit zutun hatte, das sie zur hälfte Japanerin war. Die fünf fingen wieder an laut zu lachen. Und wieder begannen sie zu schnattern als wäre nichts gewesen.  
  
Harry war in der zwischenzeit in ein Gespräch mit seiner Frau vertieft: "Wieso hast du ihr so viel gekauft?" - "Damit sie hübsch aussieht und den Jungs gefällt!" Ginny wurde etwas lauter. "Sie ist eine Quidditch-Spielerin und auf dem Besen nutzt es ihr Nichts gut auszusehen und den Jungs zu gefallen," Harry wurde noch ein wenig lauter als Ginny. Ginny beruhigte sich lieber, als noch lauter zu werden. "Ihr seid euch so unglaublich ähnlich!" seufzte Ginny, während sie immer tiefer in ihren Stuhl sackte. "Und wie läuft es bei dir und Quidditch?" fragte Harry Oliver um ihn auch einmal in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Schnell wurde er hellhörig, warf das Buch, was er in der Hand hatte zurück in die Tasche und begann von dem Trainings-Camp zu berichten in dem er über die Sommerferien war. Ginny und Hermione unterhielten sich während dessen über wichtigere Dinge als Quidditch (Anm.: Als gäbe es da noch so viel!).  
  
Langsam wurde es dunkel Draussen und überhaupt verging die Zeit wie im Flug. Ein Mädchen nach dem anderen musste sich verabschieden, bis nur noch Diana und Melissa da waren. Sie untehielten sich nun mehr wie Jungs über Quidditch und andere Sportarten aus der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt. Beide wurden große Quidditch-Fans ganz nach ihren Vätern. Diana war die Tochter von Ron und Hermione. Ihre Haare waren von Natur aus Gesträhnt - braun und orange-braun. Sie hatte Sommersprossen wie ihr Vater, aber die braunen Augen von ihrer Mutter. Sie war ein sichtbarer Mix aus den Beiden. Langsam gesellten sich die Mädchen zu ihren Eltern. Die drei Jugendlichen waren sehr müde und selbst die Erwachsenen fingen an in einer Tour zu gähnen. "Du bleibst auch heute mit uns hier, Oliver, nicht wahr?" fragte Ginny den Jungen. Dieser nickte kurz. "Für ein Zimmer ist gesorgt," sagte Harry den Jungen anlächelnd. Wieder nickte der Junge, der zu müde war den Mund aufzumachen. Nach einer halben Stunde beschlossen sie alle ins Bett zu gehen. Die Potters, die Weasleys und Oliver übernachteten im Tropfendem Kessel.  
  
In den Zimmern wurden noch die letzten Dinge eingepackt und in Schultaschen verstaut. Melissa wünschte ihren Eltern und den anderen noch eine gute Nacht und saß gerade im Nachthemd auf ihrem Bett, als plötzlich jemand die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufschloss. Zwischen Tür und Angel und mit weitgeöffneten Augen stand Oliver, der in der einen Hand seinen Koffer hielt. Melissa öffnete den Mund, es kam aber nichts heraus und bevor sie nun doch noch was sagen konnte, sagte Oliver rotanlaufend: "Dein Vater hat gesagt, dass wir uns das Zimmer teilen müssten, weil wegen morgen alles weitere ausgebucht ist." Er starrte zu Boden. Melissa dagegen sprang vom Bett, ging direkt auf ihn zu, hob seinen Kopf an, damit er ihr ins Gesicht gucken konnte und sprach: "Unter einer Bedingung darfst du dir mit mir das Zimmer teilen." - "Und das wäre?" er war zu verlegen um ihr in die Augen zu schauen und blickte an ihr vorbei. "Du schläfst auf dem Bett und ich auf dem Boden," sie klang unglaublich entschlossen. Er war dagegen ziemlich perplex. Er stammelte etwas vor sich hin. Er räusperte sich und sprach nun klarer: "Das geht doch nicht!" - "Wieso nicht?" Sie wandte sich von ihm, packte sich eine Decke, ein Kissen und ihr Plüscheinhorn und breitete alles auf dem Boden aus mit den Worten: "Die letzten Jahre hast du immer auf dem Boden geschlafen! Heute bin ich dran!" Ohne eine andere Wahl, schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Er stellte den Koffer ab, öffnete ihn und began darin rumzuwühlen. Endlich fand er eine Shorts und ein langes T-shirt, was zusammen sein Schlafanzug darstellen sollte. Melissa beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit über. Er zog gerade seinen Pullover aus, als er bemerkte, dass er einen aufmerksamen Zuschauer hatte. Er machte eine auffällige Kopfbewegung, worauf sich Melissa auf die andere Seite drehte und nun die Wand anstarrte. Schnell zog sich Oliver um. "Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen," sagte er knapp. "Wir kennen uns nun so lange!" begann sie, "und da gibt es auch wirklich überhaupt nichts wofür du dich schämen müsstest." - "Na und?" bemerkte er kurz und machte das Licht aus.  
  
So gegen zwei Uhr Morgens fing es Draussen an zu regnen und Schwüle beherschte den Raum. Beide schliefen nun auf ihren Decken. Plötzlich erhellte ein Blitz den Raum, darauf folgte ein lautes Donnergrollen und Melissa saß genauso plötzlich am ganzen Körper zitternd und kerzengrade auf dem Boden, ihr Plüschtier ganz fest an sich gepresst. Noch ein Blitz und lautes Donnern. Nun stieß sie einen unterdrückten Schrei aus. Oliver wachte auf. "Was ist los, Melissa?" jammerte er. Doch bevor er eine Antwort bekam, blitzte und donnerte es nocheinmal. Er hörte Melissa wimmern. Er kannte sie viel zu lange um zu wissen, dass sie panische Angst vor Gewitter hat. Er kletterte aus dem Bett, trottete auf sie zu und kniete sich zu ihr nieder. In dem Moment blitzte es gleich zweimal und bevor es donnerte spürte er wie sich zwei Hände an seinen Arm festklammerten. Beschützend legte er den anderen Arm um sie während es grölte. In der kleinen Pause, die sie zwischen den nächsten Blitzen hatten, nahm Oliver die zusammengekauerte Melissa auf den Arm, griff nochmals nach dem Plüscheinhorn und trug Melissa zum Bett. Er legte das wimmernde Mädchen auf das Bett, gab ihr das Einhorn und legte sich nun selbst auf das Bett. Wieder legte er den Arm um sie und sprach einige beruhigende Worte zu ihr: "Es passiert dir schon nichts! Es hört gleich wieder auf! Du brauchst keine Angst haben! Ganz ruhig." Nach einer Weile schlief sie ein, auch er schlief kurz darauf ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Beiden unfein geweckt, denn Diana stürmte das Zimmer mit einem lauten 'guten Morgen'. Dann fing sie an zu kichern, als sei die Beiden zusammen auf einem Bett sah, nur von einem Kuscheltier getrennt. Melissa und Oliver streckten sich und versuchten mit ihrem Gemurmel und Handgefuchtel deutlich zu machen, dass sie noch fünf Minuten schlafen wollten. "Raus aus den Federn!" rief Diana kichernd und verließ den Raum. Nachdem sie sich noch einpaar Minuten gestreckt und gedreht hatten, setzten sich Beide auf und wünschten sich erstmal einen guten Morgen. Sie waren es von klein auf gewohnt, Mal zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen. Die Langschläfer streckten sich nocheinmal ausgiebig. Melissa verschwand mit einpaar Sachen im Badezimmer nebenan. Nach zwanzig Minuten, während denen Oliver noch schlief, kam Melissa zurück. Sie schüttelte ihn kräftig. Dann ging auch er ins Badezimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin schaute er aus dem Fenster. Es regnete immernoch wie aus Kübeln. Auch er kam nach zwanzig Minuten wieder ins Zimmer. Melissa hatte die ganze Zeit gewartet und aufgeräumt und saß nun auf dem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ihr Plüschtier hatte sie in ihrem Arm und nicht in eine Tasche gesteckt.  
  
Sie gingen runter zu den anderen zum Frühstück. Die anderen waren schon fertig unterhielten sich entweder oder lasen den Tagespropheten bzw. die Hexenwoche. Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, musste alles sehr schnell gehen. Die Wagen, die sie zum Bahnhof King's Cross bringen sollten, waren früher da als erwartet. Die Fahrer meinten, dass sie wegen dem schlechten Wetter besser früher losfahren sollten um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Drei Wagen fuhren sie zum Bahnhof. In einem Waren die Koffer, in einem anderen Harry und die Kinder und im letzten Ginny, Hermione und Ron. Während der Fahrt blitzte es noch einpaar Mal. Melissas Finger gruben sich tief in ihrem Stofftier ein und Oliver und Diana versuchten sie zu beruhigen. Harry beobachtete das Treiben auf der hinteren Bank durch den Rückspiegel.  
  
Am Bahnhof wurde gehetzt, denn sie kamen wirklich spät an. Die Karren, auf denen die Koffer lagen, drohten bei jeder Kurve umzukippen. Durchnässt und völlig ausser Atem kamen sie beim Gleis 9¾ an. Ron, Harry und Oliver hieften das Gepäck in einen Waggon. Die drei Teenager verabschiedeten sich schnell, denn der Zug wollte gerade abfahren. Melissa und Diana drückten ihre Eltern noch ein letztes Mal und stiegen ein. Ginny drückte auch Oliver. Der Zug fing an zu Rollen und Harry rief ihm während er dem Zug hinterherlief zu, dass er auf Melissa aufpassen soll.  
  
Im Zug trennten sich die drei. Oliver setzte sich ins Nächstbeste Abteil, das leer war, während die Mädchen den Rest der Clique suchten. Nach einpaar Waggons und ettliche Abteile später fanden sie ihre Freundinnen. Wieder wurde laut über allesmögliche geschnattert. "Wisst ihr, wen ich heute zusammen in einem Bett gefunden habe?" rief aufeinmal Diana. Interessiert wollten die anderen drei es wissen. "Melissa und Oliver!" verkündete Diana stolz. "Was?" riefen Nadine und Rika. "Seid ihr nicht einwenig zu alt für so etwas?" meinte Varity, die ein großes Buch auf ihrem Schoß liegen hatte. "Es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt," Melissa sagte die reine Wahrheit, obwohl ihr das nach den Blicken ihrer Freundinnen zu urteilen keiner glaubte. "Dann erzähl uns doch wie es wirklich war!" sprach Nadine. "Seht mal! Sie ist rot angelaufen!" quiekte Rika. Die vier Mädchen kicherten, nur Melissa wusste nicht wie sie es ihnen erklären sollte. Nachdem die vier aufgehört hatten zu kichern, sprach sie: "Also...gestern Nacht...nun ja, ihr wisst doch, dass ich panische Angst hab vor Gewitter, oder?" die Mädchen schüttelten den Kopf. "Nicht? Ach so," nun glaubte sie noch weniger, dass ihr jemand Glauben schenken würde, "letzte Nacht hat es doch so schrecklich gewittert und weil ich so eine panische Angst vor Gewitter habe und angefangen hatte zu weinen, hat er mich beruhigt indem er 'bei mir blieb'." Die Mädchen verstanden es zwar richtig, verdrehten die Geschichte aber mit Absicht. "Ein armes, ängstliches Mädchen so zu überrumpeln!" - "Wie hat er dich denn 'beruhigt'?" - "Ach, seid doch ruhig!" rief Melissa und zerknautschte ihr Plüschtier mit hochrotem Kopf. Die anderen lachten lauhals. Nach einer Weile hatten sich die Mädchen nichts mehr zu erzählen. Nun erkärte Varity Diana einige nützliche Zaubersprüche, Rika und Nadine dachten sich wieder irgendwelche Gerüchte und Lügengeschichten aus und Melissa beobachtete, wie der Regen immer heftiger wurde und der Himmel immer dunkler. Ihr war sehr unwohl. "Buh!!!" rief jemand durch die Abteiltür und die Mädchen kreischten laut. "Idiot," rief Varity und schleuderte das Buch nach dem Jungen, der durch den Spalt spähte. "Was willst du hier Junior?" rief Diana wutentbrannt. "Nenn mich nicht Junior!" brüllte der Junge. Plötzlich bremste der Zug heftig und in allen Abteilen herrschte Chaos. Der Junge, der eben noch an der Tür stand kullterte den Gang runter. "Alles in Ordung?" fragte Varity die anderen vier. "Alles in Ordnung!" hörte man aus den anderen vier Mäulern. "Bist du in Ordnung, Junior?" rief Diana. Es antwortete ihr keiner. "Junior?!" rief sie erneut, dann hörte sie ein lautes gequältes Stöhnen: "Mir geht's gut! Aaah!" Die Mädchen schreckten hoch. "Was ist los?" riefen die fünf im Chor. "Mein Bein ist gebrochen!" ließ Junior wehleidig von sich hören. In den Abteilen war es Stockduster, nur in den Gängen war noch dämmriges Licht an. "Lumos," sprach Diana, "ich geh Junior helfen!" - "Pass auf dich auf," sagte Melissa mit zitternder Stimme. Mit einem kurzen Ruck fing der Hogwarts-Express wieder an zu fahren. Diesmal aber viel langsamer. "Wenn die so weiterfahren, sind wir erst Morgen da!" beklagte sich Rika. Das Licht in den Abteilen ging wieder an. Dann erreichte Diana mit Junior das Abteil. Er stütze sich auf sie. Dann setzte er sich mit schmerzverzertem Gesicht hin. "Ich geh Hilfe holen! Kommst du mit Melissa?" fragte Diana und Melissa nickte und ehe sich die anderen versahen, liefen die Beiden schon los. "Geht's noch?" fragte Varity den verletzten. "Einigermaßen." Man fühlte den Schmerz mit, wenn man nur in sein Gesicht sah. Diana und Melissa liefen quer durch die Waggons. Es war viel Tumult in den Abteilen und in den Gängen. An den Aufschreien einiger Schüler konnte man hören, dass es nicht nur Junior schlecht ging. Melissa war mit den Füßen nicht so schnell wie mit dem Besen, dagegen war auf festem Boden Diana viel schneller und so verloren sich die Beiden. Diana war weg. Melissa wollte warten bis Diana mit Hilfe wiederkam. Langsam kehrte Ruhe auf den Gängen und in den Abteilen ein. Doch es sollte noch besser kommen. Ein vorbeirennender Junge rempelte Melissa an, so dass sie zu Boden fiel und ihr Plüschtier verlor. Sie krabbelte dem Plüschtier hinterher. Sie setzte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand, zog ihre Beine ganz fest an und presste ihr Einhorn an sich.  
  
Sie wartete nur einpaar Minuten bis plötzlich ein greller Blitz den Zug erhellte und gleichzeitig ein ohrenbetäubender Krach den Zug zum wackeln brachte. Melissa war starr vor Angst und Schreck. Sie schrie auf. Einen Augenblick später fiel sie nach hinten, denn sie hatte sich gegen eine Abteiltür gelehnt. Wieder Blitzte es und der Zug fing erneut an zu ruckeln während des Donners. "Alles in Ordnung, Melissa?" hörte sie über sich. Sie hatte Glück, dass sie nicht in irgendein Abteil kullerte. Es war das, in dem Oliver ganz alleine saß. "Oliver!" Melissas Stimme zitterte. Er half ihr auf und setzte sie auf den Platz neben sich. "Was machst du hier?" fragte er sie, "ist was während der Bremsung passiert?" Melissa riss sich zusammen: "Junior hat sich das Bein gebrochen und als Diana und ich Hilfe holen wollten haben wir uns verloren." Für einige Minuten war es unheimlich Leise. Aber plötzlich erhellte ein Blitz nach dem anderen den Zug und das Donnern nahm kein Ende. Der Express vibrierte in einer Tour. Tränen kullerten über Melissas Gesicht. Sie war starr vor Angst, sie konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Doch dann sackte sie in sich zusammen. Oliver fing sie auf, denn sie drohte von ihrem Platz zu rutschen. Sie war onmächtig. Oliver rief ihren Namen mehrere Male ohne Erfolg. 


	2. Der Traum und ein merkwürdiger Schulbegi...

Der Traum & ein merkwürdiger Schulbeginn  
  
  
  
"AAAaaahhh!!!"  
  
Schreie die das Blut gefrieren lassen, immer wieder. Eine junge Frau die zusammen sackte und dann war alles grün. Melissa wachte auf.  
  
Sie lag in einem Bett im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts. Ihr Plüschtier saß auf dem Tisch neben ihr. Sie hörte Stimmen: "Das trinken sie jetzt und dann geht es ihnen besser," es war die Assistentin von Madam Pomfrey. Der Krankenflügel war gefüllt von Schülern, die sich etwas gebrochen oder verstaucht hatten. Melissa setzte sich auf und versuchte sich an den Traum zu erinnern, den sie eben noch hatte. "Poppy, sie ist wach!" hörte sie Minni die Assitentin rufen. Kurz darauf kam Poppy schon angewirbelt. "Miss Potter, sind sie endlich zu sich gekommen! Wie geht es ihnen?" Madam Pomfrey schien ziemlich aus dem Häuschen zu sein, wahrscheinlich weil viel los war, "Sie waren über einen Tag bewusstlos!" Melissa konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Sie war über einen Tag bewusstlos gewesen?! Und warum waren dann doch noch so viele hier im Krankenflügel!? "Was ist passiert?" fragte Melissa Poppy, die gerade Melissas Puls fühlte. "Der Hogwarts-Express kam eben erst an! Das Wetter war so schlecht, dass sie über einen Tag im Schneckentempo hierher brauchten! Da half noch nicht einmal Magie!" Die Krankenpflegerin schwieg für einen Moment, aber statt wieder anzufangen, ging sie und kümmerte sich um einen anderen Schüler. Melissa legte sich wieder hin. Wie es wohl ihren Freunden geht?  
  
Langsam wurde es immer leiser im Krankenflügel und ein Schüler nach dem anderen verschwand. Minni ging zu Melissa: "Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte sie das Mädchen. Melissa nickte. Sie stieg aus dem Bett noch wackelig auf den Beinen. "Es geht schon," sprach sie zu Minni, die besorgt aussah. "Es müsste noch Essen in der großen Halle geben. Essen sie viel um zu Kräften zu kommen." Minni half ihr bis zur Tür und öffnete die für Melissa.  
  
Melissa schlurfte zur Halle. Sie betrat die Halle und ehe sie sich versah war sie umringt von ihren Freundinnen, die angestürmt waren, nachdem sie sie erblickt hatten. Immer wieder wurde sie gefragt, ob es ihr gut ginge und immerwieder antwortete sie mit 'Ja'. Als Melissa vor dem Berg Essen saß, fing ihr Magen laut an zu knurren. Sie ließ sich nicht lange bitten und fing schnell an zu essen. Entweder sie selbst nahm sich einen Nachschlag oder ihre Freunde schütteten ihr mehr auf den Teller. Erst nach einer ewig langen Zeit war sie satt. Sie konnte Diana noch gerade davon abhalten, ihr mehr aufzutischen: "Ich platz gleich!" - "Geht es dir wirklich gut?" - "Du bist so blass?" - "Brauchst du noch irgendetwas?" Ihre Freundinne sprachen wild durcheinander. Obwohl sie nicht im gleichen Haus waren, setzten sie sich diesmal zusammen und umsorgten ihre Freundin. Es waren viel zu wenig Leute in der großen Halle und alle saßen durcheinander, da fielen die fünf nicht großartig auf. Melissa stand auf, ihre Freundinnen ebenfalls. "Soll ich dich Huckepack nehmen?" wurde sie von Diana gefragt, die kräftig und athletisch war. "Nein, danke. Ich kann alleine gehen," Melissa ging es langsam auf die Nerven, wie sie von den vier behandelt wurde.  
  
An der Marmortreppe trennten sich die Fünf. Diana und Melissa stiegen zum Gryffindor- Turm empor, während die anderen andere Wege zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen einschlugen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sie stürmisch von Oliver begrüßt. Er nahm sie in den Arm, fühlte ihre Stirn und ihren Puls und untersuchte sie noch weiter. "Mir geht es gut!" beteuerte Melissa immer wieder. "Ich hab mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Oliver nahm sie erneut in den Arm. Diana fand den Anblick sehr amüsant und fing laut an zu kichern. Melissa drückte Oliver von sich mit den Worten: "Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr!" Wieder fing Diana an zu lachen: 'Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr!' hörte sich sehr amüsant an bei dem Vergleich Melissa- Oliver, denn Melissa war einanthalb Köpfe kleiner als er. Oliver verstand nun, dass er sie besser zufrieden lassen sollte. "Ich möchte jetzt nur noch ins Bett" gähnte Melissa und schleifte ihre Freundin mit in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Oliver stand nun ganz alleine mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum. "Wieso hast du ihn so abgewiesen?" fragte Diana ihre beste Freundin, "Er hat sich noch mehr Sorgen gemacht, als wir alle zusammen!" Melissa hörte für einen kurzen Moment auf in ihren Sachen zu wühlen. Diana fuhr fort: "Er hat dich persönlich in den Krankenflügel getragen! Er wollte von keinem Hilfe annehmen." - "Dieser Idiot!" Melissa zog sich ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf, "Er hätte sich selbst etwas tun können!" - "Er hat das in Kauf genommen, nur für dich!" Diana zog ihren Vorhang zu, "ich glaub da steckt noch mehr dahinter," flüsterte sie. Nun zog Melissa ihren Vorhang zu: "Und was sollte das sein?" Beide schwiegen. Doch dann... "Ich glaube er liebt dich!" flüsterte Diana in sehr ernstem Ton ihrer Freundin zu. "Ach was!? Gute Nacht, Diana," Melissa wollte das nicht hören und beendete so das Gespräch. "Gute Nacht."  
  
In dieser Nacht regnete es zwar, aber es gewitterte nicht. Es stürmte und der Regen trommelte gegen die Fenster.  
  
Wieder diese Schreie Sie kannte die junge Frau irgendwo her. Wieder das grüne Licht. Sie würgte, bekam keine Luft. Bis sie plötzlich schweizgebadet aufwachte. Melissa schaute auf ihre Uhr: 2:43h. Wieder konnte sie sich nur wage an ihren Traum erinnern. Sie schlief wieder ein. Diesmal träumte sie nichts.  
  
Ihr Wecker piepte. Schnell schaltete sie ihn aus. "Guten Morgen," begrüßte sie Diana, die ebenfalls von dem Wecker geweckt wurde. "Guten Morgen," stöhnte sie. "Wir müssen uns beeilen sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Frühstück und dann noch zu spät zum Unterricht!" Melissa war hellwach und klang sehr ernst. "Wieso geben die uns eigentlich kein verlängertes Wochenende? Wir haben morgen sowieso wieder frei!" maulte Diana. "Jammer nicht! Steh lieber auf!" Melissa fand den Anblick ihrer Cousine belustigend, denn Dianas Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und mit den zusammengekniffenen Augen sah sie aus wie ein Igel.  
  
Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle trafen sich Melissa und Diana mit Varity, Nadine und Rika. Sie diskutierten über ihre neuen Stundenpläne, die sie schon in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen bekommen hatten. "Wir haben gleich als erstes Zaubertränke und danach auch noch Kräuterkunde!" Diana war ausser sich, Melissa aber nahm das sehr gelassen, denn nach Flugunterricht war Kräuterkunde ihr Lieblingsfach. Nur mit Zaubertränken hatte sie einige Probleme. Während sie ihre Pläne verglichen und während Diana noch ein wenig fluchte, kamen sie der großen Halle immer näher und näher. Gerade wollte Varity die Tür zur großen Halle öffnen als sie ein älterer Mitschüler aus Gryffindor fast umstieß. Ohne ein Wort rannte er weiter durch die Tür. "Wie unhöflich!" rief sie ihm hinterher und ordnete ihre Kleider. "Das war Sean, einer unserer Quidditch-Spieler," erklärte Melissa während Nadine und Rika versuchten Varity ruhig zu halten bevor sie ihm an die Gurgel sprang. Sie trennten sich und setzten sich an ihre jeweiligen Tische. Diana und Melissa hatten das Vergnügen ganz in der Nähe von Sean zu sitzen und begannen prompt über ihn zu lästern, dass er doch so unhöfflich wäre. Bis den Beiden endlich auffiel, nachdem sie etwa zehn Mal zu ihm rübergeschaut hatten, dass er gar nicht so schlecht aussah. Ganz im Gegenteil er sah unglaublich gut aus. Oliver war schon nicht von schlechten Eltern, aber Sean schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Langsam fingen sie an von ihm zu schwärmen, bis Professor McGonnagal, die neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, die Schüler um Ruhe bat: "Lieber Schüler und Schülerinnen," begann sie, "dieses Schuljahr fing mit mehreren Turbulenzen an, aber ich hoffe es fällt ihnen nicht all zu schwer, nach dem Wochenende mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen." Anstatt, dass alle sich beschwerten, jubelten die Schüler. McGonnagal räusperte sich kurz, so dass wieder Ruhe einkerrte: "Sie werden zwar keinen Unterricht haben, dafür ist es ihnen untersagt, dass Gebäude zu verlassen, wäre es nur ein Gang ausserhalb des Schlosses, der Klassenräume miteinander verbindet! Die Türen werden versiegelt. Wer den Zauber zum öffnen der Türen auf eine der Türen ausspricht, wird mit einem kleinen Fluch bestraft!" Entsetzen breitete sich nun schlagaritg aus. So ernst war es? "Wir bitten um ihr Verständniss. Oh, und ehe ich es vergesse: Es wird für die nächsten Tage keine Post kommen und auch nicht verschickt!" McGonnagal setzte sich wieder.  
  
Viele Schüler sprachen mit vollem Mund: Entweder sie freuten sich darüber, dass sie frei hatten oder ließen sich darüber aus, dass sie nicht raus konnten oder dass sie keine Briefe an ihre Eltern schicken konnten, um ihnen von ihrer misslichen Lage zu berichten. Melissa freute sich über ein langes Wochenende, aber nicht darüber, dass ihr geliebter Kräuterkunde-Unterricht ausfiel. Noch schlimmer war es, dass das Quidditch-Training noch nicht beginnen konnte! Eine Katastrophe!!!  
  
Nachdem sich alle Schüler beruhigt hatten und ebenfalls alle aufgegessen hatten, sollten sich alle Schüler in ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen treffen. Bevor Diana und Melissa auch nur mit den anderen drei Mädchen sprechen konnten, wurden sie von anderen Gryffindors über die Treppen und durch die Gänge mitgerissen. Nachdem sie noch durchs Porträtloch gezwenkt wurden und endlich wieder wussten, wo oben und unten war und sich alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum drückten und drängelten, stellte sich die Hausleiterin der Gryffindors auf den nächstbesten Tisch und begann zu sprechen: "Meine lieben Gryffis," wie sie sie liebevoll nannte, "wir, die Hausleiter, sollen euch erneut erklären, wieso die Ausgangsspärre auf unsere Schule auferlegt wurde. Nun ja, das Wetter ist so schlecht, dass es selbst durch die stärksten Zaubersprüche und Schutzzauber nicht beeinflusst werden kann. Unsere Informanten vom magischen Wetterdienst verkündeten, dass diese Stürme noch heftiger werden," sie machte eine kurze Pause in denen alle Schüler erneut anfingen über alles mögliche zu diskutieren, "dieses Wetter könnte sich noch über Wochen so weiter ziehen! - Ruhe,bitte!!" sie konnte das immer lauter werdende Reden ihrer Schüler kaum noch unter Kontrolle bringen. Normaler Weise war sie die Ruhe in Person, aber diesmal riss ihr Geduldsfaden und sie fing an lauter als die menge zu brüllen: "RUHE!! Ich überlass euch jetzt eurem Schicksal, aber wenn ihr noch einige Fragen habt, dann kommt zu mir," sie beruhigte sich langsam. Die Menge wurde immer leiser, denn jetzt verschwanden die Schüler durch das Porträtloch oder in die Schlafräume. Einige blieben im Gemeinschaftsraum. Unter anderem auch die ganze Quidditch-Manschaft, die nicht gerade davon begeistert waren. "Und was wird aus unserem Training, Professor Dagger?" Kitty, Jägerin und Sechstklässlerin, sprach aus, woran alle dachten. "Es wird nachgeholt, wenn das Wetter eingermaßen erträglich wird," sprach die Professorin während sie mit der Hilfe von Daniel, ebenfalls Quidditch- Spieler, vom Tisch stieg. Dies fand die Mannschaft überhaupt nicht gut, denn letztes Jahr hatten sie nur um Haaresbreite den Quiddditch-Pokal gewonnen. Sean war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Die Jungs schleiften ihn zu den Schlafräumen hoch, während sie die ganze Zeit nur den Kopf schütteln konnten. Kitty verließ ebenfalls so schnell sie konnte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Melissa sackte in den Nächstbesten Sessel. Überall herrschte gedrückte Stimmung.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum von den Hufflepuffs beendete gerade Proffesor Sprout ihre Rede. Woran keiner gedacht hätte war, dass man in all der Aufruhr auch neue Bekanntschaften machen konnte. Ebenfalls von ihrer besten Freundin getrennt war Rika, die gerade von einem anderen Schüler zu Boden gerissen wurde. Von der Menge fast erdrückt und zertrampelt, half ihr endlich jemand auf die Beine. Sie bedankte sich, während sie den Dreck und den Staub von ihrem Umhang klopfte. Als sie aufsah, dachte sie, sie trifft der Schag: Sie kannte eigentlich alle aus Hufflepuff und mindestens die Hälfte aus jedem einzelnen Haus, aber diesen Jungen kannte sie nicht. Wieso nicht??? Er sah aus wie ein Engel mit dunkel-blonden Haaren und braunen Augen. Er war einen Kopf größer als sie. "Hallo?" Sie schüttelte sich. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er sie angesprochen hatte: "Wie bitte?" fragte sie verlegen. "Ich wollte wissen, ob alles in Ordnung mit dir ist und ob dir irgend etwas weh tut," der Junge sah sie etwas merkwürdig an. Sie schüttelte 100 %ig anwesend ihren Kopf. Er machte eine Geste als ob ihm etwas eingefallen wäre: "Du bist eine von den Lästerschwestern, richtig?" er schien begeistert zu sein. Rika hatte noch nie so einen Stimmungswechsel erlebt wie in diesem Moment: "Das ist ja sehr freundlich!" sie war unglaublich beleidigt. Sie kannte ihn noch nicht einmal: "Was bildest du dir ein? Wir kennen uns noch nicht einmal!" Er antwortete auch noch wie aus der Pistole geschossen: "Ich bin Jason Windy und darf ich auch deinen Namen wissen?" er war sehr belustigt von ihrer Reaktion. Sie sich langsam von ihm abweisend antwortete knapp: "Rika Kyoko-Adams und nicht LÄSTERSCHWESTER!!" Und ehe er ihr noch eine einzige Frage stellen konnte, verabschiedete sie sich mit einem kurzen Wink und begann sich durch die immer kleiner werdende Menge zu den Schlafsälen zu schlagen.  
  
Im Mädchenschlafsaal angekommen, schmiss sie sich mit anlauf auf ihr Bett. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Ein älterer, unglaublich gutaussehender Typ hatte ihr geholfen und sie höflich nach ihrem Namen gefragt und sie schreit ihn an! Nicht mehr rot vor Wut auf ihn, sondern vor Scham und Wut auf sich selber, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht immer tiefer in ihrem Kissen. Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf. "Wer war der gutaussehende Kerl mit dem du dich unterhalten hast?" Nadine wirbelte um Rikas Bett herum. "Ich bin so ein Idiot!" brachte Rika nur heraus. "Ein sehr merkwürdiger Name!" Nadine machte sich etwas über ihre Freundin lustig, "nun sag schon: Wie heißt er?" - "Jason Windy," sie hob endlich ihr Gesicht aus dem Kissen. "Jason Windy also... und wie findest du ihn?" Wäre Nadine ein Computer, würde auf ihrem Bildschirm 'füttere mich mit mehr und mehr und mehr....Input' stehen. Rika überlegte einen Moment um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln: "Er sieht zwar gut aus, aber," sie räusperte sich, "er ist ein IDIOT!!!" Nadine musste sich die Ohren zu halten um das Gebrüll ohne weiteren Schaden zu überleben. "Wieso denn?" fragte Nadine ihre Freundin, die nun im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett saß. "Wenn er dich 'erkannt' hätte, wärest du auch sauer gewesen!" - " 'Erkannt'?" Nadine wusste nicht ganz, was sie von dem halten sollte, was Rika ihr erzählte. "Er hat mich Lästerschwester genannt!" wieder lief Rika vor Wut rot an. "Das ist alles?" Nadine kicherte einwenig, "Wir schimpfen uns doch schon gegenseitig so!" - "Aber das ist etwas anderes!" Rika konnte nicht verstehen, dass Nadine kein Verständnis für ihre Lage hatte. Nadine räusperte sich und versuchte ihr Gesicht zu einem ernsten Ausdruck zu verzerren: "Also wenn du ihn nicht willst, ich nehm ihn gerne." -Boom - das Kissen was eben noch in Rikas Arm war, rutschte Nadine gerade vom Gesicht. Eine wilde Kissenschlacht begann, in die noch weitere Hufflepuff-Mädchen verwickelt wurden, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten.  
  
Nach einer Weile breitete sich die Kissenschlacht über den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum aus. Jeder gegen jeden. Nadine und Rika hatten sich wieder zusammengeschlossen und waren bewaffnet mit mehreren Kissen hinter einer Reihe von Sesseln. Aber nicht nur sie waren auf die Idee gekommen sich einen Schutzwall zu bauen -Nein - es sah aus wie auf einem Kriegsfeld: Schutzwalle wurden errichtet und die, die keine Verbündeten hatten, liefen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum wie kopflose Hühner. Es kam vor das Erstklässler zusammen mit Sechstklässlern agierten. Alle hatten ihren Spaß - so viel zum Thema Hausgemeinschaft, dieses Haus hatte Eine! Rika warf gerade einen prüfenden Blick zum Eingang, ob nicht ein Lehrer die Kissenschlacht stoppt und Punkt abzog. Da kam Jason durch die Tür und ihr fiel wieder ein, dass er der Grund für diese Kissenschlacht war. Noch voller Zorn auf ihn, warf sie ihm ein kleines Kissen mit aller Wucht, die sie hervorbringen konnte, zwischen die Augen. Er ließ das Kissen in seine Hand fallen, rümpfte sich die Nase und suchte die Person, die ihm das angetan hatte. Rika duckte sich schnell, aber nicht weil Jason sie erblickte, sondern weil ein Kissen direkt über ihren Kopf sauste und gegen die Wand klatschte. Sie hatte zwar das Kissen geworfen, aber leider machte sie sich mit dem duken noch verdächtiger. Jason stürzte sich hinter einen Stapel Stühle, hinter dem sich einpaar Freunde von ihm versteckten und rüstete sich mit einigen kleinen Kissen aus.Während dessen ging der Vorrat an Kissen bei einpaar Mädchen zwischen denen Rika und Nadine waren zuende. Eine Fünftklässlerin fragte Rika, ob sie vielleicht Kissen holen könnte, die in einer kleinen Abstellkammer verstaut waren. Rika willigte ein und bewegte sich flink wie ein Wiesel zu der Kammer und nahm sich ungefähr zehn Kissen mit denen es schwerer war zurück zu laufen. Plötzlich traf sie ein Kissen hart am Rücken, der Berg Kissen fing an zu taumeln wie sie selbst auch und rutschte auf einem herumliegenden Kissen aus. Die Kissen, die eben noch in ihren Händen lagen, flogen hoch in die Luft während Rika zu Boden fiel. "Rache ist süß," rief jemand hinter ihr, der auch laut anfing zu lachen. Sie stütze sich auf und drehte ihren rotanlaufenden Kopf zu der Person, die ihr das Kissen in den Rücken geworfen hatte. Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Jason schon längst nicht mehr unter ihnen. Als hätte sie im Hinterkopf auch Augen, wich sie allen Kissen geschickt wie eine Katze aus, griff sich das nächstbeste Kissen, aus dem schon zur Hälfte die Federn rausfielen und stürzte sich mit einem Satz auf den unbewaffneten Jason. "WIE-SO HAST DU DAS GE-TAN?" und bei jeder Silbe schlug sie ihm das Kissen auf dem Kopf, bis sie irgendwann nur noch einen Kissenbezug in der Hand hielt. Jason fing an zu lachen als er bemerkte, dass das Mädchen was auf ihm saß etwas verdattert den Bezug ansah: "Ich hab mich nur für das Kissen gerächt! Du hast einen ganz schön kräftigen Wurf drauf," er konnte sich nicht mehr einkriegen vor lachen. Der Anblick war auch zu schön: Rika sah aus wie ein gerupftes Hühnchen: Überall in ihrem Haar, im Gesicht und auf den Kleidern waren Federn. Sie stand auf, wollte sich ein neues Kissen suchen. Sie war nicht ganz bei der Sache, denn als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte und sie sich umdrehte flogen ihr mindestens zehn oder fünfzehn Kissen um die Ohren. Schnell rannte sie weg, zurück zu den anderen Mädchen. "Tolle Bruchlandung, Rika," Nadine kicherte, wahrscheinlich schon länger.  
  
Eine Stunde später war der Gemeinschaftsraum 'ein großes Kissen', denn überall lagen Federn. Viele gaben vor Erschöpfung auf und legten sich einfach in die Federn um ein bisschen zu dösen, aber da gab es noch zwei die sich immernoch mit Kissen bewarfen und nicht aufhören wollten: Rika und Jason bewarfen sich zwar immernoch, dafür lachten sie und warfen sich keine mordlustigen Blicke zu. Nach einpaar Minuten ließen sich Beide gleichzeitig in die Federn fallen. Sie waren todmüde. Jason kroch zu Rika, die schweratmend kurz davor war ein Nickerchen zu machen. "Ich gebe auf! Aber ich verlange irgendwann eine Revanche," er zwang seinen Mund diese Wörter zu sagen, so erschöpft war er. "Jeder Zeit," nuschelte Rika in die umliegenden Federn und winkte kurz mit der Hand. Sie schliefen mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum, wie noch einpaar andere, ein.  
  
Nadine stand nach einer langen Ruhepause auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftraum um zur großen Halle zu gehen. Es war schon Mittag - so lange hatte sie in dem Raum gedöst. Sie bemitlleidete sich selber: Sie wollte auch so jemanden wie Jason kennenlernen, aber wer würde schon eine Lästerschwester nehmen? Immer langsamer trottete sie auf die Halle zu. Sie betrat den Saal, winkte ihren Freunden zu, setzte sich und begann zu essen. Nach dem sie satt war, winkten sich ihre Freundinnen wieder zu - das war ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich vor der Halle treffen wollten.  
  
Langsam und immer noch in mittleiderregender Stimmung trottete sie zum Hallen-Eingang. "Wo ist Rika?" wurde sie von Varity gefragt. Erst wusste sie nicht was sie sagen sollte, doch dann: "Sie liegt auf Wolke 7 mit einem Jungen im Gemeinschaftsraum!" Die Freundinnen verstanden bis auf die Tatsache, dass Rika mit einem Jungen zusammen war, Nichts. Also begann Nadine die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.  
  
"Die hat's gut!" jammerte Varity am Ende der Geschichte. "Ich würd auch gern so jemanden treffen," seufzte Diana. "Das hab ich auch gedacht," Nadine war eifersüchtig auf ihre beste Freundin, "aber eigentlich brauchen nur noch Varity und ich einen!" Melissa und Diana schauten sich gegenseitig achselzuckend an und riefen dann im Chor: "Was soll das denn heißen?" - "Du hast Oliver," Varity wendete sich Melissa zu. Melissa lief rot an. "Und ich?" Diana verstand überhaupt nichts. "Du weißt an wen ich denke, oder Varity?" fagte Nadine. Varity nickte. "Und du müsstest es doch auch schon gemerkt haben, Melissa." Melissa überlegte kurz bis nach einer Weile der Groschen fiel: "Ich weiß jetzt!" Diana fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platze: "Wen soll ich denn mögen?" - "Junior!" riefen die drei. "WAAAS???" Diana wollte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Sie lief rot an. Unter den Blicken ihrer sich überlegen fühlenden Freunde, gab sie klein bei: "Okay, ich mag ihn ein wenig, na und?" Melissa, Nadine und Varity fingen laut an zu kichern, bis jemand hinter ihnen auftauchte: "Wen magst du?" es war Junior. Diana war nun so rot wie eine Tomate und lief schnell weg. Die anderen drei fingen laut an zu lachen. "Ist was?" Junior verhielt sich sehr naiv. Das brachte die Mädchen noch mehr zum lachen und sie gingen weiter und ließen ihn alleine auf dem Gang stehen.  
  
Auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs sah Nadine, wie ihre Freundin ihr zuwinkte. Ihr Mund klappte langsam auf als Nadine bemerkte, dass Rika von jemandem begleitet wurde. Rika war sehr guter Laune und auch ihrem Begleiter Jason ging es gut. 'Wie hat sie das denn so schnell hingekriegt?' dachte Nadine. "Wir sehen uns später im Mädchenschlafsaal, Nadine?" Rika wollte ihr wahrscheinlich erzählen wieso sie mit Jason unterwegs war. "Wo geht ihr hin?" war das einzige, was Nadine von sich geben konnte. "Wir gehen, was Essen. Du hast wohl schon gegessen," fragte Rika Nadine, die nur nickte. Nadine ging weiter zum Gemeinschaftsraum, während sie hinter sich Jason sprechen hörte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum half sie aufzuräumen.  
  
"Ich geh gleich weiter zur Bibliothek! Wir sehen uns," rief Varity ihren Freunden zu. Melissa und Diana winkten ihr hinterher. Varity rannte einige Gänge entlang bis sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hat. Sie begrüßte die Bibliothekarin freundlich und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach einpaar Büchern. Sie schien das Unglück anzuziehen, denn wieder wurde sie umgerempelt und stieß einen Stapel Bücher um. "Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" rief sie dem Jungen zu der vor ihr stand. Sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, wieder war es Sean - Quidditch-Kapitän von Gryffindor. "DU!!" knurrte Varity und ballte ihr Fäuste. "War was?" fragte Sean als wäre nichts gewesen. "Du bist so unhöflich!" schrie sie ihn an und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Bücherei. 'Was hatte die denn?' dachte Sean , 'aber irgendwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor!' Er überlegte eine Weile. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und wand sich wieder den Büchern in den Regalen zu.  
  
Melissa hatte es nicht leicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Diana und sie betraten gerade den Raum, als sie von Oliver begrüßt wurden. Melissa dachte den ganzen Weg über an das Gespräch vom gestrigen Abend und an das von vorhin. Sie lief rot an und machte einen großen Bogen um Oliver. Diana fand das mal wieder sehr belustigend. "Was hat sie denn?" fragte Oliver etwas durcheinander Diana. Sie fing darauf so laut wie ihre Freundinnen bevor an zu lachen. Sie hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. "Was ist denn los?" fragte er sie erneut, während sie auf Melissa zuschlenderte. Sie beruhigte sich, räusperte sich und wurde auf einmal sehr ernst: "Es geht um dich und Melissa, verstanden?" sie flüsterte ihm das direkt ins Ohr und bevor er eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte, waren die Mädchen schon kurz vor den Türen der Mädchenschlafsäle. "Was soll das heißen?" rief er ihnen hinterher, bekam aber keine Antwort. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel vor dem lodernden Feuer fallen. "Stress mit Melissa?" Kitty saß in dem Sessel neben seinem. "Das geht dich nichts an," er mochte sie nicht besonders. Schnell sprang er wieder aus dem Sessel und verschwand Richtung Jungenschlafsälen. Kitty war unter den Jungs als 'Jungsverschlingendes Etwas' bekannt, was sehr gut aussah. Aber bei den Mädchen war sie als 'Flittchen' bekannt, weil sie schon versucht hat jeden Jungen in Hogwarts um den Finger zu wickeln. Normalerweise bekam sie auch jeden, aber Oliver war eine Nuss, die sie wahrscheinlich niemals knacken würde.  
  
"Das war echt toll, wie du genau vor seinen Augen rot angelaufen bist und an ihm ohne ein Wort vorbeigegangen bist," Diana fand das alles immernoch sehr amüsant. "Ich bin wenigstens nicht weggelaufen!" Das Traf Diana schwer am Kopf. Beide knurrten sich an. Dann fingen sie an zu lachen. "Du hast ja Recht," kicherte Diana. "Ich möcht gern wissen, was er von mir denkt!" sprachen Beide im Chor. Wieder fingen sie an zu kichern. "Ich glaub nicht, dass man Junior einfach so fragen könnte," Melissa zog die Schultern hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaub Oliver würd das falsch verstehen, wenn man ihn fragen würde, ob er dich mag," auch Diana schüttelte den Kopf. Sie seufzten. Plötzlich kam Melissa ein geistes Blitz. "Was ist?" fragte Diana ihre Freundin. "Das wirst du noch sehen!" sagte Melissa geheimnisvoll, "reich mir bitte meinen Stundenplan." Diana gab ihr den Stundenplan mit einem fragenden Blick. "Jetzt müsste nur noch das Wetter mitspielen!" - "Wie meinst du das?" Diana konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen.  
  
Es war schon dunkel ausserhalb des Schlosses, aber nun da die Nacht eintrat wurde es noch dunkler. Hogwarts wurde nur durch einige Fackeln und Kerzen und die Feuer in den Kaminen beleuchtet.  
  
Nadine und Rika lagen schon früher als die anderen in ihren Betten und unterhielten sich natürlich über Jason. "Und? Wie findest du ihn jetzt?" Nadine war ganz aufgeregt. "Er ist doch kein Idiot," antworte Rika zögerlich, "er ist sehr höflich und man kann mit ihm über alles reden und er ist witzig!" sie schwebte auf Wolke 7. Nadine beneidete sie sichtbar. Das bemerkte Rika und warf schnell ein: "Er hat einen Bruder, hat er mir erzählt!" Nadine wurde hellhörig: "Und wie sieht er aus?" - "Er sagte, er sähe genauso gut wie er aus!" - "Und hast du ihn schon gesehen?" Nadine wollte immer mehr von dem Bruder wissen. "Ich hab ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber wenn, dann zeig ich ihn dir!" Nadine begann zu schwärmen. "Träum was schönes!" sagte Rika und dempfte das Licht und zog ihre Vorhänge zu. "Gute Nacht," antwortete ihr Nadine und zog ebenfalls ihre Vorhänge zu. Ganz in Gedanken schlief Nadine erst eine Weile später ein.  
  
"Glaubst du es gewittert heute Nacht noch?" fragte Melissa durch den Vorhang ihre Cousine. "Ich glaub nicht! Und nun lass mich schlafen," Diana war schon kurzeingenickt gewesen. "Gute Nacht," flüsterte Melissa ihr noch zu. 


	3. Guten Morgen! & der erste Kuss!

Guten Morgen & der erste Kuss!  
  
Wieder hatte Melissa diesen schrecklichen Traum. Es wurde alles grün und plötzlich wurde alles wieder hell. Sie wurde von einem grauenerregenden Donnern geweckt.  
  
Melissa griff durch den Vorhang nach ihrem Zauberstab und flüsterte ihm das Wort 'Lumos' zu. Alles innerhalb ihres Bettes erhellte sich. Sie zuckte zusammen als ein Blitz das Bett noch mehr erhellte und fing an zu zittern, als das Donnern folgte. "Diana," flüsterte sie ihrer Cousine zu, "Diana, Diana!" wiederholte sie sich, aber Diana antwortete nicht. Sie schlief tief und fest und merkte nicht wie ihre beste Freundin langsam anfing zu weinen. Doch dann riss Melissa sich zusammen und fasste einen Entschluss. Sie griff sich ihr Einhorn und stieg kurz nach einem Donnern, der sie zusammenzucken ließ, aus dem Bett. Schnell schlich sie zur Tür, öffntete sie einen Spalt und huschte hindurch. Im Kamin des Gemeinscaftsraums loderte kein Feuer und keine Kerze brannte. Schnell schlich Melissa zwischen zwei weiteren Blitzen zu einer anderen Tür. Immer zwischen zwei Blitzen ging sie zu einer anderen Tür. Ihr Ziel war eine Tür fast ganz am Ende. Die Tür knarrte ein wenig als Melissa sie einen Spalt öffnete. Sie huschte in den Raum.  
  
Es war ebenfalls ein Schlafsaal in dem fünf Betten standen, von denen eins nicht besetzt war. Ein Blitz erhellte den Teil vom Turm erneut. Melissa hockte sich vor Schreck hin und zog den Kopf zu ihren Beinen. Eine längere Pause trat ein. Sie löschte ihr Licht, stand wieder auf und schlich nun zu dem naheliegendsten Bett und späte durch den Vorhang. Schnell zog sie den Kopf wieder zurück. Ein Blitz folgte. Ihr war klar, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigte, dass die Zielperson nicht mehr weit entfernt war. Nun gab es einen reinen Gewitterhagel. Ein Blitz folgte nach dem anderen, das Donnern nahm kein Ende und der Wind heulte. Melissa zwang ihre Beine, sich zu bewegen. Langsam fing sie an zu taumeln. Ihre Beine schlotterten zu sehr, so dass sie nicht gerade gehen konnte. Sie kam dem Ziel nur langsam näher. Endlich nach fast einer Ewigkeit erreichte sie das Bett. Es hörte auf zu blitzen, zu donnern und zu heulen. Man hörte nur den langsamer werdenden Atem von Melissa. Sie zog den Vorhang ein Stück auf und piekste der Person, die in dem Bett lag, in die Schulter. "Melissa, was machst du hier?" Es war kein anderer als Oliver. Wieder: Bevor er eine Antwort bekam, Blitzte es und er konnte für einen kurzen Moment Melissas Gesicht sehen und wie eine Träne über ihre Wange lief. "Ich wusste nicht, zu wem ich sonst gehen sollte," wimmerte das kleine Mädchen, "kann ich bei dir bleiben?" und während sie das so flüsterte, ertönte ein Donnern, von dem man hätte denken können, dass er den Himmel zerreist! Melissa ließ ihr Einhorn und den Zauberstab zu Boden fallen und ehe sich Oliver versah, fiel Melissa ihm schon entgegen. Er fing sie auf. "Oh Melissa," stöhnte er und legte das Mädchen, das wiedereinmal onmächtig war, neben sich aufs Bett. Er packte das Einhorn und legte es zu ihr. Er konnte den Zauberstab nicht erreichen, denn der war unters Bett gerollt. Er zog den Vorhang zu, deckte Melissa mit der Decke, unter der er ebenfalls lag, zu und schlief ein.  
  
"Melissa, wo steckst du?" rief Diana am nächsten Morgen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. 'Komisch, ihr Einhorn und ihr Zauberstab sind weg, aber sie hat sich nicht umgezogen!' dachte Diana, während sie noch überlegte, wo sie sie noch suchen sollte.  
  
"Aufstehen, du Schlafmütze!" rief Daniel, ein Freund von Oliver und zog den Vorhang auf. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er zog den Vorhang wieder zu und dann wieder auf. Melissa lag nun in Olivers Armen während Melissa nur ihr Einhorn im Arm hielt. Daniel kniff sich in den Arm, er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sein Freund ein Mädchen in seinem Bett liegen hatte. Er wollte sich einen Spaß draus machen und schrie nun laut: "Guten Morgen, Oliver! Guten Morgen, Melissa!" Oliver und Melissa gähnten laut. Bis Beide bemerkten, dass sie in ein und dem selben Bett lagen, sich eine Decke teilten und Oliver auch noch seinen Arm um Melissa gelegt hatte. Schnell zog Oliver den Arm zurück. Die Beiden sahen erst Daniel und dann sich selber an. Sie liefen knallrot an. Dann fingen Beide an wild mit den Armen zu rudern und versuchten die missliche Lage zu erklären: "Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!" Daniel lachte laut auf. Beide starrten auf die Decke ohne zu wissen was sie sagen sollten. Bis Melissa die Decke von sich riss, ihr Einhorn griff und mit hochrotem Kopf an Daniel vorbei lief. Sie machte die Tür einen Spalt auf um durch ihn zu spähen. Die Luft war rein. Sie schlüpfte durch die Tür. "Wir sehen uns beim Essen," rief ihr Oliver hinterher. Sie schloss ohne zu antworten die Tür hinter sich und schlich sich durch den kleinen Gang rüber zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Keiner war mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wahrscheinlich waren alle beim Frühstück. Sie huschte in ihren Schlafsaal und ging rüber zu ihrem Bett und begann ihre Sachen zu wechseln um ebenfalls in die große Halle zu gehen. Plötzlich spürte sie, dass jemand hinter ihr stand. Sie drehte sich vorsichtig um. Diana und zwei weitere Mädchen aus ihrem Zimmer standen vor ihr. "Den soll ich dir von Oliver geben," Diana überreichte ihr Melissas Zauberstab. "Danke," sagte Melissa und schnürte ihre Schuhe zu. "Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich ihn dort vergessen hatte." - "Was hast du gesagt?" wurde Melissa von Diana gefragt. "Nichts, ich hab nur laut gedacht," Melissa fuchtelte mit ihren Armen wild in der Gegend rum. "Wo warst du?" fragten sie die drei Mädchen gleichzeitig. "Ich war nicht da wegen dem Gewitter Gesternabend!" beteurte Melissa. "Und bist wahrscheinlich zu Oliver unter die Decke gekrochen," Diana schien sie zu durchleuchten. Für einen Moment hörte Melissa auf mit ihren Armen zu fuchteln: "Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" Die anderen fingen an zu kichern und desto ratloser Melissa guckte, um so lauter fingen sie an zu lachen. "Du hast dich verraten, Melissa," sagte eine von den anderen zwei. Melissa betete dafür, dass sich die Erde auftun sollte und sie verschlingen sollte. Stattdessen hielt ihr das andere Mädchen einen Handspiegel vor Melissas Gesicht. Melissa begriff nun, wieso die anderen so lachten: Sie war knallrot im Gesicht. Die anderen drei lachten weiter. "Ich geh zum Frühstück," nuschelte sie vor sich hin, rannte an ihnen vorbei, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann zur großen Halle.  
  
Auf dem Weg bemerkte sie nicht wie ihr jemand hinterherrief. Es war Varity, die eben aus dem Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum kam, um ebenfalls zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie wollte Melissa aber nicht hinterher laufen, denn diese war zu schnell und schon zu weit weg. Sie hätte sie nicht mehr einholen können.  
  
Melissa bekam in ihrer Eile erst die Hallentür nicht auf. Dann beruhigte sie sich aber und betrat wie immer die Halle, ging zum Gryffindor-Tisch und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz. Nach einer Weile setzte sich jemand neben sie und auch gegenüber von ihr. Freundlich fragte sie die Person neben sich nach der Milch. Erst als ihr die Milch gereicht wurde, sah sie ihrem Nachbarn ins Gesicht: Es war Oliver. "Guten Morgen," sagte er, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie erwiderte sein 'Guten Morgen'. Daniel, der sich gegenüber von den Beiden gesetzt hatte prustete los: "Ihr braucht nicht zu tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich werde niemandem erzählen, dass ihr zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen habt," sagte Daniel. "Das wird unser kleines Geheimnis sein!" sagte Daniel nun etwas lauter und lachte wieder los. Oliver und Melissa liefen rot an. "Kann ich das Brot haben?" fragte Oliver sie immernoch mit rotem Gesicht. Melissa reichte ihm das Brot und langsam nahmen ihre Gesichter eine normale Farbe an. Es war wie die letzten Jahre. Bis Diana den Saal mit Varity betrat. Diana hatte natürlich Varity schon über alles berichtet. Diana setzte sich einige Plätze entfernt von ihr hin, weil nichts anderes frei war. "Sie weiß es," flüsterte Melissa Oliver zu. "Woher?" fragte er sie entsetzt. "Sie hatte es aus mir rausgequetscht," fing sie an, "eher hatte sie geraten und ich bin verräterisch rot angelaufen. Es tut mir Leid," beteuerte Melissa. "Oh, Mann," stöhnte Oliver, "man kann nichts mehr dagegen machen, also mach dir keinen Kopf!" er wuschelte ihr durchs Haar. Sie aßen weiter.  
  
Auch Nadine und Rika wurden davon berichtet und da sie es leider ein wenig schockiert und laut über den Flur riefen, wusste es bis zum Mittagessen jeder bis auf die Lehrer. Melissa und Oliver gingen nicht zum Mittagessen. Beide verbrachten getrennt die Zeit in den Schlafsälen.  
  
Beim Abendbrot waren beide wieder anwesend. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander. Sie saßen zwar beieinander so wie früher, aber warfen sich kaum Blicke zu. Keiner von den fünf Mädchen sprach mehr darüber.  
  
Zwei Wochen später passierte das unfassbare - nein, es regnete immer noch! Rika wollte sich mit Jason zwischen dem Unterricht und dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek treffen, aber er kam nicht. Plötzlich stürmte jemand in die Bibliothek. Rika schaute in Hoffnung, dass es Jason wäre, auf. Es war nicht Jason, dafür war es Nadine. "Rika!" rief Nadine. Nadine brauchte sich nur kurz umzudrehen, um zu bemerken, dass sie leiser sein sollte. "Du weißt nicht, wen ich gerade beobachtet habe wie er über einen Geheimgang, den wir letztes Jahr gefunden hatten, nach draussen spaziert ist?!" Rika wollte es nicht wissen, denn sie hatte so eine böse Vorahnung, welche Antwort kommen würde. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich," lachte Rika. "Glaub mir! Ich hab Jason gesehen!" Nadine war ganz ausser sich. Rika stand nun auf. Nadine hatte schon viele Lügen erzählt, aber noch nie gegenüber ihr. "Bring mich hin!" Nadine nickte und Beide stürmten aus der Bibliothek.  
  
Sie rannten einige Flure entlang und einige Treppen abwärts, bis sie endlich an einem Wandgemälde ankamen. In dem Bild war keiner, man sah nur einen Schaukelstuhl, der noch einbisschen hin und her wippte. Nadine klappte das Bild einen Spalt auf und einer nach dem anderen kroch durch den Spalt. Hinter dem Bild war ein kleiner Raum, in dem man nur gebückt stehen konnte. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass er das war?" fragte Rika erneut. "Ja," drängelte Nadine. Sie tasteten einige Steine ab, bis sie einen losen fanden. Nadine zog ihn ein Stück raus und drehte ihn im Uhrzeigersinn einmal rum. Plötzlich zog es unangenehm in dem kleinen Raum und es begann langsam feucht zu werden. Nadine huschte durch eine solide aussehende Wand, als wäre sie nichts. Rika tat ihr nach. Die Wand war nicht mehr solide, sie war nun wie ein Trugbild: Sie sah undurchdringbar aus, war es aber nicht!  
  
Rika und Nadine standen nun ausserhalb des Schlosses im Sturm. Sie zogen ihre Umhänge schützend über ihre Köpfe. Sie gingen langsam an der Schlosswand entlang. Der Wind war sehr stark, so dass sie das Gefühl hatten gleich wegzufliegen. Nachdem sie eine Ecke umgangen hatten, sahen sie eine Gestalt in schwarz einige Meter vor ihnen um eine andere Ecke huschen. Sie nickten sich kurz zu und begann nun zu rennen so gut sie nur konnten. Sie warfen einen prüfenden Blick um die Ecke, da war aber keiner mehr. Sie schlichen einige Schritte. Doch dann hielt Rika ihre Freundin zurück. Drei Meter von ihnen entfernt war ein Loch in der Wand, aus dem Licht kam. Sie waren nah genug, um zu sehen, dass es kein Fenster war. Sie traten nun vor das Loch. In dem Loch lag jemand mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und schien zu lesen. "Jason!" riefen die beiden Mädchen. Der Junge in dem Loch schreckte auf. Langsam drehte er sich um. "Wer seid ihr?" fragte er. Rika konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte: "Leidest du unter Gedächtnisschwund?" schrie sie ihn an. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wer ihr seid," beteurte er erneut. "Sag bloß du hast deine Freundin vergessen?" warf ihm nun Nadine an den Kopf. "Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, wer ihr seid!" er schien es wirklich nicht zu wissen. Rika war den Tränen nahe. So viel bedeutete sie ihm? Sie wollte gerade gehen, als dem Jungen ein Gedankenblitz kam: "Du bist Rika, nicht wahr?" Rika wandte sich dem Jungen mit einem Gesicht aus einer Mischung von Trauer und Wut an. "Wieso fragst du noch so doof?!" Nadine verteidigte ihre Freundin. "Ich bin James, der Zwillingsbruder von Jason," erklärte der Junge. Den beiden Mädchen sackte der Kiefer ab. Jason und James ähnelten sich so unglaublich, selbst die Augenfarbe war die selbe!! "Wir sehen uns wirklich sehr ähnlich," begann er, "bis auf eine Tatsache..." er zog seinen Umhang etwas weiter auf. Zu sehen war das Wappen von Ravenclaw. Die Beiden konnten immernoch nicht ihren Augen trauen. "Jason hat mir schon so viel von dir erzählt," sprach James und kroch langsam aus dem Loch, "aber nicht, dass du so eine reizende Freundin hast." Nadine lief knallrot im Gesicht an. "Es tut mir Leid, wegen der Verwechslung," stammelte Rika. James warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Macht nichts! Selbst unsere Mutter kommt immer ganz durcheinander," er lachte ein wenig, "Aber nun sollten wir zum Abendessen gehen, es ist schon spät." Die Mädchen folgten ihm ohne Widerworte.  
  
Jason wippte auf seinen Füßen und wartete vor der großen Halle auf seine Freundin. Erneut blickte er auf die Uhr und dann wieder den Flur entlang. Plötzlich ging er schnellen Schrittes los, denn er hatte Rika und Nadine erblickt. Doch dann blieb er stehen. Er hätte nicht gedacht seinen Bruder ebenfalls zu treffen. "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er seinen Bruder aufgewühlt. "Beruhig dich!" sprach Rika, "ich erklär's dir..."  
  
Nachdem sie sich von James getrennt hatten und Rika und Nadine endlich zu ende erzählt hatten, fragte Rika Jason: "Wieso hast du mir nie erzählt das du einen Zwillingsbruder hast?" Er zögerte kurz zu antworten: "Ich wollt mir schon einen Streich erlauben, aber dass übertrifft alles!" er lachte laut los. "Ich finde das nicht so komisch," Rika und auch Nadine sahen sehr beleidigt aus. "Du brauchst nicht so komisch zu gucken!" er hörte auf zu lachen. Rika und Nadine wandten sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Plötzlich spürte Rika Jasons Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Er zog sie zu sich und dann verpasste er ihr ohne Vorwarnung Rikas ersten Kuss vor allen Schülern. Nadine prustete ihren Kürbissaft quer über den Tisch und hustete ohne richtig Luft holen zu können. Viele Köpfe wandten sich zu den Beiden. Es wurde im ganzen Saal getuschelt. Es erreichte Diana und Melissa so schnell und sogar Varity hörte es sehr schnell, so dass die drei sich von ihren Stühlen erheben konnten, bevor sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten. Die Vier konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen, ihnen klappte der Kiefer auf. Einige der Ravenclaws fingen an zu johlen. Jason löste seinen Griff und das Spektakel wurde beendet. Rika saß ganz still auf ihrem Stuhl, starrte ihr Essen an und wurde langsamer immer mehr rot im Gesicht. Jason lächelte sie voller Zufriedenheit an. Sie hatte nichts dagegen gehabt, dass er sie geküsst hatte, nur war es ihr erster Kuss und den wollte sie eigentlich nicht vor der ganzen Schule bekommen. Aber während sie so auf ihr essen starrte und alle weiteraßen, als wäre nichts gewesen, dachte sie daran, wie gut Jason doch küssen konnte. Langsam machte sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen breit und auch sie begann zu essen als wäre nichts gewesen. Rika und Jason lächelten sich immer abwechselnd an. Langsam hing es aber Nadine aus dem Hals raus, sie versuchte die Beiden nicht zu beachten und zu ignorieren, bis alle drei mit dem Essen fertig waren.  
  
Sie standen auf und als sie gerade an der Hallentür waren, stürmten drei Mädchen von zwei verschiedenen Tischen auf sie zu. Die Sechs verließen die Halle. Varity war noch ganz schockiert und brachte nichts heraus. Melissa sagte die ganze Zeit über nur: "Oh, mein Gott! Oh, Mein Gott! Oh, mein Gott!" Diana gratulierte Rika, die immer verlegener wurde, während Jason sehr stolz auf sich neben ihr stand. Nadine freute sich langsam für ihre beste Freundin und gratulierte Rika nun auch in einer Tour.  
  
Die Sechs trennten sich nach einer Weile. 


	4. Es wird immer schlimmer!

Es wird immer schlimmer!  
  
Varity ging hinab zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum während Diana und Melissa hinauf in ihren Turm stiegen. Varity beneidete Rika: 'Mich würde sowieso keiner nehmen...' sie war sehr deprimiert darüber, dass sie noch niemanden hatte. Sie wurde aus ihren Tag träumen gerissen, als sie plötzlich jemand anrumpelte. Es war ein gleichaltriges Mädchen aus Hufflepuff. Sie lief einfach weiter ohne sich zu entschuldigen. Das ging an Varity nicht einfach so vorbei und rief dem Mädchen hinterher: "Wie unhöflich!" Doch bevor sie weiterging überlegte sie eine Weile, an wen sie das Mädchen erinnerte: "Sean!" es traf sie wie ein Blitz. Sie drehte sich nochmal nach dem Mädchen um, da bemerkte sie, dass das Hufflepuff-Mädchen ein kleines Büchlein verloren hatte. Varity hob es auf. Wieder traf sie der Schlag: Groß und breit stand auf dem Buch: Melanie Soft. Das Mädchen war Seans Schwester. Sie steckte das Büchlein in ihre Umhangtasche und beschloss, das Buch einem der Beiden zu geben, wenn sie wieder von einem von Beiden angerempelt wird.  
  
Nur ungern trennte sich Rika von Jason als es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. Nadine schliff sie regelrecht in den Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
Im Mädchenschlafsaal stellte Rika Nadine zur Rede: "Was ist los mit dir?" Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Nadine schien gleich zu explodieren: "Wie küsst er?" sie wurde etwas lauter. Rika konnte es nicht fassen. Auf alles war sie vorbereitet nur nicht auf das! Sie selbst fing an zu schwärmen und zu taumeln und ließ sich mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihr Bett fallen: "Es ist unbeschreiblich!" Mehr konnte Rika dazu nicht sagen. Nadine fing über diese Antwort an zu lachen. Auch Rika stimmte auf das Lachen nach einer kleinen Weile ein. Sie lachten bis sie das Licht ausmachten, ihre Vorhänge zuzogen und sich 'süße Träume' wünschten.  
  
Diana war vor Melissa ins Bett gegangen und schlief bereits. Melissa brütete noch über einigen Aufgaben. Sie war mehr darauf konzentriert ihre Augen offen zu halten, als auf ihre Aufgaben. Und so geschah es, dass sie über ihren Aufgaben einschlief. Sie hatte Glück das sie in einem Sessel saß, sonst hätte sie bestimmt nicht einigermaßen gut schlafen können. Keiner war im Gemeinschaftsraum, also wurde sie von niemandem ins Bett dirigiert.  
  
Wieder hatte sie diesen Albtraum. Wieder bis zu der Stelle an der die Frau anfing zu schreien und das grüne Licht auftauchte. Sie bekam erneut keine Luft, als würde etwas auf ihre Lungen drücken. Sie fing an zu weinen, bis sie es nicht mehr auhalten konnte und sie einen schrillen Schrei von sich gab. In jeden Schlafsälen ging nacheinander das Licht an. Es war drei Uhr vorbei. Eine Tür flog nach der anderen auf und die Schüler versammelten sich um das kleine Mädchen, dass zitternd und immernoch tiefschlafend in dem Sessel lag. Diana versuchte sie zu wecken, in dem sie sie wild schüttelte. Das half nichts und Melissa stieß einen weiteren Schrei aus. Die am nähsten standen, hielten sich die Ohren zu. Oliver trat neben den Sessel und versuchte sie aufrecht zu setzen und verpasste ihr einpaar Ohrfeigen. Das weckte sie ebenfalls nicht. "Lass mich mal," sprach ein Junge aus der Quidditch- Mannschaft. Neben dem Junge stand Sean, der sich wahrscheinkich wieder für alles die Schuld gab. "Orlando," sprach Oliver und machte Platz damit Orlando an Melissa konnte. "Wenn das nicht hilft," er schraubt eine Tube auf, "dann müssen wir Dagger Bescheid sagen." Er hielt die Tubenöffnung an Melissas Nase, diese zuckte zusammen. "NEIN!!!" schrie sie laut und wachte dann auf. Sie ließ sich zurück in den Sessel sacken, bis sie bemerkte, dass alle ihre Hauskamaraden um sie versammelt waren. Links neben ihr kniete Diana, die überglücklich war, direkt vor ihr war Orlando, der ziemlich zufrieden war und rechts neben ihr kniete Oliver sichtlich erleichtert. "Ich hatte einen schrecklichen Albtraum!" ihre Stimme zitterte. "Geht es dir gut?" fragte Orlando Melissa. Sie nickte kurz. Aber sie hatte keine Kraft um selbstständig aufzustehen. Ohne Widerworte und kurz davor wieder einzuschlafen nahm Oliver sie Hukepack und trug sie zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Während er mit ihr auf dem Rücken durch die Masse ging, fragte man Melissa immer wieder, ob es ihr gut ginge und was denn los gewesen wäre. Diana übernahm an der Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal ihre Freundin. Diana zog ihr die Schuhe aus und deckte sie zu, Melissa schlief bereits wieder. Diana ging kurz wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum um den anderen Bescheid zu sagen, dass Melissa jetzt schlafen würde. Sie dankte Orlando und Oliver noch einmal und ging dann selbst zu Bett. Sie zog ihren eigenen und Melissas Vorhang nicht zu. Nachdem sich das Getuschel in dem Zimmer und im Gemeinschaftsraum eingestellt hatte, schlief auch Diana ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen sollte Melissa zu McGonnagal ins Büro. Sie wurde von Professor Dagger hingeführt: "Geht es dir gut?" fragte Professor Dagger sie. Melissa nickte nur kurz. Letzte Nacht wurde Melissa immer wieder von dem grellen, grünen Licht geweckt und hatte nun tiefblaue Augenringe. Professor Dagger versuchte die bedrückende Stimmung etwas zu lösen: "Heute wird bekanntgegeben, dass es wieder Unterricht ausserhalb Hogwarts gibt." Melissa schien ihr nicht richtig zuzuhören und nickte nur wieder kurz. "Ich hab mitgekriegt, dass du Kräuterkunde sehr magst," begann die Professorin erneut, "freust du dich denn nicht?" Schon bei dem Wort 'Kräuterkunde' reagierte Melissa endlich und lächelte nun leicht ihre Hausleiterin an. "Ich werde euer neuer Lehrer dafür sein," sagte Professor Dagger und Melissa sprach nun wieder: "Das glaub ich nicht!" Melissa war hörbar begeistert. Ihre Lieblingslehrerin unterrichtete eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer. Melissa fing nun an wie ein Wasserfall fragen zu stellen. Professor Dagger versuchte sie zu beruhigen und alle ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Und ehe sich Beide versahen, waren sie schon vor der Tür zum Direktorzimmer. Nun war Melissa nicht mehr so glücklich. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit. Professor Dagger klopfte an die Tür und kurz darauf antworte auch eine Stimme: "Herein!"  
  
Melissa wurde von Professor Dagger in das Zimmer regelrecht geschoben. Professor McGonnagal wandte sich nun dem kleinen Mädchen zu und beäugte sie von oben bis unten. "Fräulein Potter," fing sie an und Melissa zuckte ein wenig zusammen, "Ich habe gehört, dass sie von Albträumen geplagt werden. Ist das richtig?" - "Es ist immer wieder ein und der selbe," antwortete Melissa etwas zurückhaltend. Professor Dagger wies sie, sich auf einen Stuhl vor McGonnagals Pult zu setzen. "Erzähl mir von dem Traum," McGonnagal klang sehr freundlich. Sie war überhaupt sehr freundlich, das beunruhigte Melissa ein wenig und schüchterte sie immer mehr ein. "Nun erzähl doch schon," ermahnte Dagger ihre Schülerin in einem noch sehr freundlichen Ton. Melissa atmete tief ein und begann dann: "Erst sehe ich einen Mann, der in grünes Licht getaucht wird. Er hat sichtbar Schmerzen und sakt dann in sich zusammen. Einen Augenblick später ist da eine junge Frau, die etwas in ihrem Arm hält, aber das ist dann in einem anderen Raum Und dann..." sie machte eine Pause, sie wollte nicht weitererzählen. "Und dann?" fragte McGonnagal. "Ein graueneregender Schrei, der das Blut gefrieren lässt und wieder ein grelles, grünes Licht. Und plötzlich ist alles schwarz und ich..." Melissa flossen die Tränen über ihre Wangen, "entschuldigen sie. Ich will nicht weinen, aber es hört nicht auf!" sie wischte wild mit ihrem Ärmel in ihrem Gesicht herum. Professor McGonnagal war ebenfalls kurz davor zu weinen: "Und dann?" fragte sie nach. "Dann bekomme ich keine Luft mehr, als ob etwas auf mich drücken würde und manchmal ist es so als würde man mir Nase und Mund zu halten. Und dann höre ich wieder den Schrei der Frau und bekomme immer mehr Angst und dann, in dem Moment in dem ich denke, es wäre aus, wache ich auf!" Melissa knetete die ganze Zeit ihre Hände und starrte diese ebenfalls an. Sie bemerkte nicht wie Professor McGonnagal nach einem Taschentuch griff und strich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. McGonnagal machte gerade den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, als: "Und wenn ich aufwache, dann denke ich immer daran, dass ich nicht helfen konnte und frage mich, wieso ich nicht helfen konnte," Melissa fing an zu zittern und heulte nun sehr laut. Professor Dagger die neben ihrer Schülerin stand versuchte sie zu beruhigen und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. McGonnagal erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl und umging ihr Pult. Sie kniete sich zu Melissa runter und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch: "Ich weiß wie schlimm es ist nicht helfen zu können. Das hab ich des öfteren erlebt, als ihr Vater noch auf diese Schule ging." Sie stand wieder auf. "Kann man nichts dagegen machen?" fragte Professeor Dagger ihre Vorgesetzte. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. Beide schauten auf das kleine Mädchen herab. McGonnagal ging zurück zu ihrem Stuhl, warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu Dagger. "Komm Potter, ich bring dich zurück zu den anderen," sprach Dagger. Melissa stand auf und ging mit ihrer Lehrerin mit. An der Tür machte sie kurz halt und wandte sich nochmal ihrer Schulleiterin zu: "Danke," sagte Melissa zu McGonnagal und lächelte diese an. Professor McGonnagal lächelte zurück und Melissa verließ den Raum geleitet von ihrer Hausleiterin.  
  
"Brauchst du noch ein Taschentuch?" fragte Dagger ihre Schülerin, als diese sich erneut die Nase putzte. "Nein, es geht schon," antwortete Melissa kurz und betrat die große Halle. Sie winkte ihren Freundinnen so zu, dass diese auf ihren Plätzen sitzen blieben. Melissa setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Platz und begann zu essen. Sie aß etwas schneller, damit ihre Freunde nicht auf sie warten mussten.  
  
Sie erzählte ihren sechs Freunden nichts von ihrem Traum, nur davon, dass sie darüber gesprochen hatten. Sie trennten sich denn in den ersten Stunden hatten sie entweder untereschiedlichen oder gar keinen Unterricht. Und bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt fragte Oliver sie andauernd, ob es ihr gut ginge. "Du nervst," irgendwann war auch Melissas Geduldsfaden gerissen. Langsam kriegte sie sich wieder ein: "Aber trotzdem danke," sie lächelte ihn an. Er wurde blitzartig knallrot im Gesicht und lief schnell Richtung Unterricht.  
  
Der Unterrich verlief eigentlich sehr normal, wären da nicht andauernd Mitschüler, die Melissa zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden fragten, ob es ihr gut ginge. Sie wurde selbst von manchen Slytherins gefragt, ob es ihr gut ginge. Melissa antwortete auf jede Frage 'gut'. Einmal bekam sie dafür ärger, als Snape sie fragte, welche Reaktion sie von irgendeinem Zaubertrank zu erwarten hätte. Leider war der Zaubertrank tötlich und Gryffindor bekam fünf Punkte abzug.  
  
Varity war gerade auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, als sie jemanden hinter sich laufen hörte. Noch bevor sie sehen konnte, wer es war, rief sie laut: "Sean Soft!" Die Person hinter ihr und noch eine weitere blieben stehen. "Woher weißt du, wer ich bin?" fragte Sean, der wirklich hinter ihr stand. "Du hast mich schon oft genug angerempelt, um es zu wissen," sie wandte sich dem Jungen zu, "gib das deiner Schwester," sie reichte ihm das Buch. "Gib es ihr doch selber!" er machte eine auffälige Kopfbewegung zu seiner Rechten und Varity verstummte für einen kleinen Moment. Da stand das Mädchen mit dem Namen Melanie Soft, die sich sehr unfreundlich das Buch griff und mit ihrem Bruder weiterlief. Varity ging nun sehr eingeschnabbt weiter.  
  
In der großen Halle winkte Varity ihren Freudinnen zu. Leider saß Melissa genau neben Sean und diskutierte mit ihm über Quidditch. Melissa winkte ihr zu. Als er bemerkte, wem Melissa zuwinkte, winkte er dem Mädchen an der Tür ebendfalls zu. Varity sah es, konnte es nicht fassen und ging mit erhobenem Kopf zu ihrem Platz. "Du kennst sie?" fragte Melissa Sean. "Ich kenn sie nicht! Wie heißt sie?" antwortete Sean kurz. "Sie heißt Varity," antwortete Melissa wahrheitsgetreu und fragte dann: "Wieso winkst du jemandem zu den du nicht kennst?" - "Ich kenn sie nur nicht wirklich!" - "Wie soll ich das 'nicht wirklich' verstehen?" Melissa wusste nicht, wie er das meinte. "Ich hab sie einpaar Mal auf den Fluren getroffen und heute hat sie meiner kleinen Schwester ihr verlorengegangenes Tagebuch wiedergegeben," Melissa wusste gar nicht, dass er eine jüngere Schwester hat, so was hätte sie doch schon früher wissen müssen, oder? Sie wollte gerade Oliver fragen, ob er es wusste, aber dann bemerkte sie, dass auf dem anderen Platz neben ihr Diana saß und gegenüber von ihr saß Orlando. Kein Oliver! Daniel hatte schon vor gut fünf Minuten den Saal verlassen, ihn konnte sie nun nicht mehr fragen, wo Oliver ist.  
  
Sie musste Diana überreden ohne sie vorzugehen. Melissa wartete bis zum Anfang der nächsten Stunde auf Oliver, aber er kam nicht. Sie beeilte sich, um noch vor Professor Flitwick, am Klassenzimmer anzukommen. Er war noch nicht da, aber ihre Klassenkamarden waren alle schon in dem Raum. Sie betrat ihn und wurde plötzlich von Diana gebührend begrüßt: "Freu dich!" - "Wieso?" fragte Melissa. "Die Lehrer haben noch eine Konferrenz wegen dem Wetter!" - "Professor Dagger meinte zu mir, dass wir wieder Unterricht im freien haben können, aber mit einigen Einschränkungen." - "Wann hat sie dir das denn erzählt?" Diana wurde neugierig. "Heute morgen, als sie mich zu McGonnagal gebracht hatte!" Diana war ein wenig überrascht oder durcheinander. Sie setzten sich. Kurz darauf betrat Professor Flitwick den Raum: "Ich hab euch was zu berichten," quiekte er munter, "ihr werdet wieder Unterricht in den Gewächshäusern haben und Pflege magischier Geschöpfe wird ebenfalls in den Gewächshäusern stattfinden!" Einige jubelten, manche fingen statt zu jubeln gleich an zu diskutieren. "Du hattest Recht," Diana war begeistert. Melissa ließ das alles über sich ganz einfach ergehen. Danach fing Professor Flitwick ganz nomal mit dem Unterricht an.  
  
Die Stunden verstrichen und wieder war Melissa nicht ganz bei der Sache - nein, diesmal antwortet sie nicht auf jede Frage gut. Sie antwortete auf jede Frage richtig, was die anderen stutzen ließ. Aber trotzdem war sie mit den Gedanken ganz woanders.  
  
Bevor sie zum Abendbrot gingen, lief Melissa noch schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann heimlich in den Jungsschlafsaal, in dem Oliver normalerweise schläft. Und da lag er tatsächlich auf seinem Bett, mit der Nase in einem dicken Wältzer. Er schreckte hoch als er hörte, wie jemand die Tür schloss und auf ihn zu stampfte. "Was machst du hier? Du darfst doch eigentlich nicht hier sein!" stammelte er vor sich hin, während Melissa auf sein Bett zu ging. "Wieso warst du nicht beim Essen?" fragte Melissa, die vor Wut rot angelaufen ist, "Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, falls es dich interessiert!" Oliver versuchte sie nicht zu beachten, doch dann sprach er: "Ich war hier. Was geht dich das überhaupt an?" Melissa konnte sich nicht zurückhalten griff nach dem Kissen von Daniels Bett und schlug wild auf Oliver ein. "Hör auf!" schrie er, aber sie hörte nicht auf. "Wieso warst du nicht beim Essen?" rief Melissa. Schnell griff er nach dem Kissen und zog es ihr aus den Händen. "Willst du es wirklich wissen?" fragte er sie nun ganz Ruhig. Sie war ganz ausser Puste. "Ich war nicht da, weil du mich verletzt hast!" sagte er nun etwas lauter. Melissa dachte, sie hätte irgendwas falsch verstanden. 'Was soll ich getan haben? Wann soll ich was gemacht haben?' dachte sie vor sich hin und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder. "Wann soll das gewesen sein?" fragte sie ihn. Nun konnte er seinen Ohren nicht trauen: "Das hätte ich mir auch gleich denken können, dass du das vergisst!" fing er an, "Das war nachdem du aus dem Büro von McGonnagal gekommen bist!" - "Was hab ich denn nun gemacht?" Ihm riss der Geduldsfaden: "Du hast zu mir gesagt, dass ich dich nerve!" Melissa konnte es nicht glauben: Was hatte sie ihm gesagt??? Doch dann fiel es ihr schlagartig ein. "Und?" fragte er. "Ich erinnere mich!" sie machte eine Pause, "aber ich hab es nicht so gemeint, ganz ehrlich!" Entweder lag es daran, dass er ein Mann ist oder er wollte ihr nicht glauben: "Wieso hast du es dann gesagt?" - "Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn dich immer alle fragen, ob es dir gut geht? Und du hast mich nunmal die ganze Zeit so bemuttert!" sie wurde etwas lauter. "Also bin ich dir lästig?" nun wollte er die Wahrheit erfahren. "Nein!!!" schrie Melissa, "warum solltest du? Ich war nur ein wenig genervt und hab schlecht geschlafen, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast!? Aber das kann es doch nicht gewesen sein!" ebenfalls wollte sie genauer wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. "Ich hab mir ganz einfach Sorgen gemacht, schließlich hab ich deinen Eltern versprochen auf dich aufzupassen!" das wollte er ihr eigentlich nie sagen, deswegen schlug er sich verlegen die Hände auf den Mund. Melissa sprang auf: "Du hast WAS????" schrie sie schrill. Er nickte kurz und wandte seinen Blick von ihr. "Das ist so süß!" bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, war Melissa ihm schon um den Hals gefallen. Er wurde rot. Sie bemerkte das, ihr fiel erst jetzt richtig auf, was sie getan hat, zog schnell die Arme zurück und lief ebenfalls rot an. Beide starrten auf den Boden und schwiegen vor sich hin. "Kommst du mit zum Essen?" fragte Melissa ihn, nachdem ihr Gesicht ihre normale Farbe hatte. Er nickte.  
  
Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle trafen die Beiden auf die anderen sechs. Sechs? Nicht nur Jason war dabei - nein - nun war auch James dem kleinen Club beigetreten. Schnell wurden sie sich gegenseitig vorgestellt. Und die Partie ging geschlossen zum Abendessen.  
  
In der großen Halle unterbrach Professor McGonnagal für eine kleine Ansprache das Essen: "Meine Lieben Schüler, wie ihr alle durch eure Lehrer erfahren habt, dass es wieder ausserhalb des Gebäudes Unterricht gibt, so wird es auch Zeit für eine neue Quidditch-Saison!" sie wurde unterbrochen von dem Gejohle der Schüler. Sie räusperte sich kurz und fing dann wieder an: "Das Wetter wird vorrausichtlich erst in einem Monat abgeklommen sein, deswegen werden die Spiele spätestens Anfang November beginnen. Den Spielern ist es erlaubt mit dem Training ab Mitte Oktober zu beginnen." Sie setzte sich und wieder wurde lauthals diskutiert. Sean pfiff kurzer Hand seine Mannschaft zusammen: "Wir werden in genau einunddreizig Tagen mit dem Training anfangen, das jeden zweiten Tag stattfinden wird! Ihr könnt euch wieder setzen," das sagte er damit ihm keiner widersprechen konnte. Melissa freute sich auf ihren Job. Bald durfte sie wieder durch die Lüfte fliegen und den zarten Wind mit ihren Haaren spielen lassen. 


	5. QuidditchTraining & wo die Liebe hinfäll...

Quidditch-Training & wo die Liebe hinfällt!  
  
Melissa war auf dem Weg zu den Mädchenklos als ihr plötzlich jemand, nachdem sie die Halle verlaßen hatte, ein Bein stellte. Sie konnte noch gerade ihre Balance halten. Sie hörte jemanden hönisch lachen. Es war Junior, ganz der Vater. Sie warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. "Ich werde dich schlagen!" er klang sehr ernst. "Das werden wir ja noch sehen, Malfoy!" sie klang ganz wie ihr Vater, in dem Alter. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz und ging.  
  
Drei Wochen später erkrankte Professor Flitwick für einige Tage. Die vierte Klasse von Ravenclaw musste zusammen mit der vierten Klasse von Hufflepuff Unterricht haben. Varity war in der vierten Klasse und in Ravenclaw und sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, als Melanie Soft den Klassenraum mit anderen Schülern aus ihrer Klasse betrat. 'Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!' dachte Varity. Professor Snape hatte für diese Stunde eine 'wahnwitzige' Idee: Er ging die Alphabetisch geordneten Listen und packte immer die zusammen in eine Gruppe, die nach der Reinfolge an gleicher Stelle standen. Es schien Schicksal oder reiner Zufall zu sein, dass gerade Varity mit Melanie zusammen einen Zaubertrank brauen sollten. "Hallo, ich bin Varity," stellte sie sich höflich vor. "Ich weiß," sagte Melanie kurz. "Woher denn?" fragte Varity. "Professor Snape hat das gesagt," sie war nicht sehr freundlcih und Varity hatte keine Lust mehr mit ihr zu arbeiten. Während sich die anderen untereinander gut verstanden, schwiegen sich die Beiden die ganze Zeit an.  
  
Nach einigen Tagen und mehreren Schulstunden, wurde das schweigen gebrochen. Die zusammengewürfelten Klassen wollten gerade das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke betreten, als Varity von einem Herauslaufenden umgestoßen wurde und diesmal zu Fall gebracht wurde. Varity war kurz zuvor in der Bibliothek gewesen und verlor die ganzen Bücher, die sie auf ihren Armen gestapelt hatte. Sie rieb sich den Rücken: "Wie unhöflich," sprach sie. "Du schon wieder!" sagte die Person, die sie angerempelt hatte. Sie schaute auf und sah wie Sean ihre Bücher zusammensammelte. "Hier," er reichte sie ihr. "Danke," stammelte sie. Er half ihr sogar auf die Beine und Varity kniff sich in den Arm, sie träumte nicht. "Tut dir dein Arm weh?" fragte Sean. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Pass auf dich auf," sagte Sean und versuchte seinen Klassenkamaraden hinterherzurennen. Varity schaute ihm noch eine Weile nach. War das wirklich der selbe Sean? Eine Klassenkamaradin aus Ravenclaw zog sie am Arm in die Klasse. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz. "Er gefällt dir, stimmt's?" sprach eine Stimme neben ihr. Sie schüttelte sich kurz und fragte dann: "Wer?" Sie sah Melanie ganz entgeistert an. "Frag nicht so doof, mein Bruder natürlich." Varity fühlte sich bei dem Blick, mit dem Melanie sie zu durchleuchten schien, überhaupt nicht wohl. "Quatsch," sie winkte mit einer Hand ab. "Ich hab Recht!" Melanie war nun fest davon überzeugt, "ich hab nichts dagegen," sie nahm das sehr gelassen, obwohl Varity irgendwie immer noch nicht ganz wusste, was dieses Mädchen von ihr wollte. "Ich frag ihn mal, wie er dich findet," flüsterte Melanie ihr zu. "Was?" schrie Varity auf. Bevor sie noch genau wusste, was geschah, hatte ihr Snape schon einen bösen Blick zugeworfen: "Fünf Strafpunkte für Ravenclaw, dafür dass sie mich unterbrochen haben." Varity schämte sich in Grund und Boden. "Der spinnt doch!" sagte Melanie. "Wieso?" fragte Varity. "Wenn, dann hätte ich die Strafpunkte kriegen sollen, schließlich hab ich dich in das Gespräch verwickelt." - "Stimmt," nickte Varity. So schlimm schien Melanie gar nicht zu sein, das war Varity nun klar. Sie fingen an zu kichern. Das Eis war gebrochen und sie fingen an über Snape zu lästern.  
  
Und schon vor dem nächsten Essen, gehörte Melanie zu der immer größer werdenden Clique.  
  
Und in der letzten Stunde, die Varity und Melanie zusammen haben sollten, Verwandlung, gestand Melanie ihr etwas. "Du bist in Orlando, dem besten Freund von Sean verknallt?" Varity war ein wenig verwirrt, doch umso länger sie darüber nachdachte, wurde es immer klarer: Er war sehr nett und freundlich, klug und gut aussehend. "Seid wann denn?" fagte Varity. "Vor einem Jahr in den Sommerferien war es um mich geschehen!" - "Wie denn?" stocherte Varity. "Seid letztem Jahr bleibt er immer für einpaar Wochen bei uns und dann ist es einfach passiert," erklärte Melanie etwas verlegen. "Und was willst du jetzt machen?" Varity hatte das Gefühl, deswegen irgendetwas zu tun. Melanie antwortete nicht und lief nur knallrot an und versuchte dann das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
Das Wetter legte sich wirklich über die Tage hinweg und aus dem schrecklichen Sturm wurde ein unaufhörlicher Niselregen, der nur über Nacht zu normalem Regen wurde.  
  
Ein Tag vor dem ersten Quidditch-Training der Gryffindors, trafen sich Varity, Melissa, Diana und Nadine zum lernen in der Bibliothek. Rika traf sich wie des öfteren mit Jason in dem Loch in der Wand, in dem Nadine und Rika James getroffen hatten. Sie wollten eine Pause machen, in dem sie auch zum Abendbrot gingen. Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle nahm Varity Melissa zur Seite: "Was ist denn?" fragte Melissa das Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. "Ich muss dir was erzählen," flüsterte Varity geheimnisvoll. "Was denn?" stocherte Melissa nach. Varity atmete tief ein: "Melanie ist in Orlando verliebt!" - "Dem besten Freund von Sean? Einer von unseren Jägern? " fragte Melissa etwas perplex. Varity nickte mit ernster Miene. Da Melissa wusste, dass Varity normalerweise nicht lügt, konnte sie es trotzdem kaum fassen. Doch nachdem sie wie Varity darüber nachdachte, wurde alles immer klarer. Varity erzählte ihr nun die ganze Geschichte. Sie waren schon vor der Tür zur großen Halle und Melissa wollte gerade ihren Kommentar dazu abgeben, als die zwei von jemandem angerumpelt wurden. Es waren Sean und Orlando. Melissa und Varity blieben wie versteinert stehen. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Orlando. Die Beiden Mädchen nickten. "Man sieht sich," sagte Sean und zog seinen Freund hinter sich her. Noch bevor die Tür den Beiden vor der Nase zuschlug, zwinkerte Sean Varity zu. Die Tür fiel zu und Varity lief knallrot an. "Hallo Varity," sagte Melissa und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Varitys Gesicht herum, die war aber nicht ansprechbar. Also musste Melissa ihre Freundin in den Saasl ziehen. Die Ravenclaws guckten etwas komisch als Melissa Varity dazu bringen musste sich hinzusetzen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag war es soweit: Das erste Quidditch-Training und die erste Gelegenheit den neuen Besen auszuprobieren. Melissa ging schon eine halbe Stunde früher mit Diana, Varity, Nadine und Rika zum Quidditch-Feld. Melissa wollte unbedingt schon vorher eine Runde mit dem Besen fliegen, Diana wollte sich das nicht entgehen lassen, Varity hatte nichts besseres zu tun und die anderen Beiden versuchten das selbe wie Varity zu tun, einfach nur zugucken. Sie zogen die Umhänge über den Kopf und verließen das Schloss. Sie stapften durch einige matschige und tiefe Pfützen und kamen mit nassen Füßen nun endlich am Feld an. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel, obwohl es kaum einen Unterschied gab zwischen sehr dunklen Wolken und dichte Wolken nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war. Melissa war nun alles egal und sie zog ihren Umhang vom Kopf und schüttelte ihr kurzes Haar im immer heftiger werdenden Regen. Sie schwang ihr eines Bein über den Besen und wandte sich noch einmal um zu ihren Freundinnen, die sie bejubelten und ihr Glück wünschten. Sie begann langsam über dem Boden zu schweben ohne sich abgestoßen zu haben. Sie war wahrscheinlich für den Besen zu klein und versuchte wieder auf den Boden zu kommen um sich abstoßen zu können. Sie neigte die Spitze dezent nach vorne und schoss wie vom Blitz getroffen knapp über dem Boden quer über das Feld. Ihr war nun egal, ob sie sich abgestoßen hatte oder nicht. Sie zog ein wenig ihren Besen zu sich und stieg nun steil empor. 10 - 20 - 30 Meter in ein oder zwei Sekunden. Sie schwebte nun über dem Feld. Ihre Freundinnen waren nur noch kleine Punkte, die wild auf und ab hüpften und sie bejubelten. Von weitem sah sie einige Punkte näher kommen. Sie neigte sich nun etwas weiter nach vorne als vorher und machte einen senkrechten Flug auf den Boden zu. Sie konnte noch schnell ihren Besen hochziehen und flog nun einen Meter über dem Boden direkt auf ihre Freunde zu. Sie stoppte kurz vor ihnen. Sie wurden von dem Luftzug den Melissa hintersich herzog fast umgeworfen. Melissa war völlig durchnässt. "Es kommt wer," sprach sie, "ich hab sie von oben gesehen. Sie müssten gleich da sein." Sie hatte erst ausgesprochen, da riefen ihr schon die anderen aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft zu. Melissa lief mit Diana den anderen entgegen: "Was macht ihr denn so früh hier?" rief Melissa. "Wir wussten, dass du früher kommen würdest und da wollten wir mitmachen und deinen neuen Besen begutachten," sagte Daniel und fing gleich damit an. Sean und Orlando kamen nur langsam hinterher, sie trugen die Kiste mit den verschiedenen 'Bällen'. "Wir trainieren erstmal nur eine Stunde," sagte Sean, der nun endlich bei den anderen war. Was Melissa aufeinmal auffiel, war das Oliver sich einwenig hinter Daniel versteckte und Melissa keines Blickes würdigte. Aber dann, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte waren schon die anderen drei Mädchen zu ihnen gestoßen. Nadine und Rika kauerten sich ganz nah aneinander, weil sie so sehr froren. Varity stand etwas Abseits. Sie mochte kein Quidditch. Sie fand es zu brutal und barbarisch.  
  
Das Training begann. Erst pünktlich zur eigentlichen Uhrzeit kamen Kitty und Tom. Kitty war eingeschnappt, weil ihr keiner Bescheid gesagt hatte, dass sich so viele eben schon getroffen hatten. In Wirklichkeit hatte auch keiner Lust es ihr zu sagen. Tom nahm es nicht so schwer und beteiligte sich sofort am Training, während Kitty noch einige Minuten zögerte. Sie auch noch früher als die anderen, weil sie noch sehr viele Aufgaben auf hatte. Wer's glaubt, wird seelig! Die anderen hatten viel Spaß. "Schluss für heute!" sagte Sean und rief seine restliche Mannschaft zusammen: "Ich weiß nicht, was ihr gemacht habt, aber ihr habt euch verbessert!" Sean war auf den Rest und sich selber ziemlich stolz: "Dieses Jahr gewinnen wir den Quidditch-Pokal ohne Müh und Not!" Sie verabschiedeten sich.  
  
Nach zwei Wochen Intensiv-Training, sprang Melissa eines Morgens voller Energie und Power aus ihrem Bett, so dass ihr Einhorn von ihrem Schoss einen hohen Bogen auf den Fussboden machte: "Ich hab ein richtig gutes Gefühl, was das Spiel angeht!!!" rief sie. "Dir auch einen guten Morgen," grummelte Diana und rieb sich die Augen. Melissa bekam das nicht mit, denn diese sprang aufgeregt auf ihrem Bett herum und weckte so die anderen Zimmergenossinen. "Wir werden gewinnen! Wir werden gewinnen!" rief sie die ganze Zeit.  
  
Später sprang Melissa mit Oliver Hand in Hand zur großen Halle, wie Kindergartenkinder und freuten sich 'nen Keks. Diana und die anderen taten auf dem Weg so als würden sie die Beiden nicht kennen, denn immer mehr Schüler drehten sich zu den Beiden um.  
  
Oliver und Melissa aßen mit einem breiten Grinsen ihr Frühstück. "Man merkt, dass ihr euch auf das Spiel freut," sprach Daniel die Beiden von der Seite an. Die Beiden nickten.  
  
Und so hüpften sie zum Unterricht und zum Mittagessen (bis der Tod sie anhüpfte). Diana saß beim Mittagessen nur kopfschüttelend neben ihrer Cousine und schlürfte ihre Suppe. "Wieso schüttelst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit den Kopf?" fragte Melissa sie. "Ist euch das Rumgehüpfe eigentlich nicht peinlich?" Darauf folgte nur ein kurzes und klares 'Nein' von den Beiden. "Wieso sollten wir uns nicht freuen?" - "Das ist nicht Fröhlich sein, das ist nur noch peinlich!!!" Diana wurde ein wenig lauter. Total genervt von den Beiden wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Suppe zu. Den Beiden war egal wie peinlich sie aussahen.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen hüpften die Beiden immernoch durch die Gegend. Entgegengelaufen kam ihnen Sean und Orlando, die vorher auch nicht beim Mittagessen waren. Melissa und Oliver wunken ihnen zu. Sie kamen sich immer näher als plötzlich Melissa drohte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden zu fallen. Sie berührte aber mit keinem einzigen Körperteil den Fußboden! Oliver hatte sie um die Hüfte gepackt, Sean und Orlando hielten den restlichen Oberkörper und Daniel hielt mit Diana, die den Beiden mit ich- kenn-die-nicht-Blicken vorher hiterhergedackelt waren, hielten ihre Arme. "So wichtig ist euch also euer Sucher," ein Junge trat aus dem Dunkeln, von dem er aus einen Zauberspruch zur Versteinerung der Beine sprach. Sie warfen dem Jungen, der so schnell verschwand wie er aufgetaucht war, böse Blicke zu. "Nur flausen im Kopf, dieser Idiot!!" regte sich Diana auf. Die Jungs versuchten Melissa wie eine Statue aufzustellen. Melissa musste wild mit den Armen wedeln um ihre Balance zu halten: "Aber du bist auch manchmal nicht viel besser," lachte Melissa. Orlando zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Gegenzauber. Sie bedankte sich. "Wollte er das du dir was antust?" fragte sich Sean, der noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Sucher warf. "Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er das nicht wollte!" Oliver ballte die Fäuste. "Mir ist ja, dank eurer Rettungsaktion, nichts passiert," sie griff sich die Fäuste von Oliver um ihn zu beruhigen. Langsam senkte er seine Arme. "Wäre dir was zugestoßen, dann hätten wir aber auch McGonnagal Bescheid gesagt," meinte Orlando, "und Madam Pomfrey hätte dich bis übermorgen auch wieder hingekriegt." Plötzlich schrie Daniel auf: "Der Unterricht hat schon begonnen!" Schnell trennten sich die Sechs und verschwanden in unterschiedlichen Gängen und Klassenzimmern.  
  
Melissa beschränkte ihr Hüpfen nur auf die Zeit, wenn sie mit Oliver zusammen war, das hieß, erst vor dem Abendessen und dann nach dem Abendessen.  
  
Während des Abendbrotes wurde es immer unruhiger an den vier Tischen. Diana hatte nichts besseres zu tun als dem Attentäter immer wieder böse Blicke zuzuwerfen, dieser bemerkte davon nichts. Wieder wollte sie einen prüfenden Blick auf den Jungen werfen, während er die Halle verlassen wollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es doch die ganze Zeit bemerkt, aber auf jeden Fall verließ er die Halle, schaute aber nochmal an der Tür vorbei und streckte Diana die Zunge raus. Diana wäre am liebsten auf ihn losgegangen und hätte ihm sonst etwas angetan, aber ihr Blick schweifte von Junior. Denn Rika und Jason betraten den Saal. Sie stritten wahrscheinlich, denn Rikas hübsches Gesicht läuft nicht einfach so dunkelrot an. Sie verfolgte die Beiden immer weiter, bis sie sich setzten und kein Sterbenswörtchen mehr miteinander sprachen. Diana stieß Melissa in die Seite und erläuterte ihr das, was sie gesehen hatte. "Na und?" meinte Melissa kurz, "die haben sich doch in letzter Zeit des öfteren gestritten, aber die vertragen sich wieder. Die können nicht lange aufeinander böse sein." Sie schnippte ihrer Cousine gegen die Stirn.  
  
Nach dem Essen fingen Melissa und Diana ihre Freundinnen Rika und Nadine ab. "Was war denn nun wieder los?" fragte Diana Rika. Die lief aber nur rot an und Nadine antwortete für sie: "Es ist wieder die Sache mit dem 'Verwechseln'!" Melissa und Diana ließen nur ein lautes Stöhnen von sich hören. "Schon wieder?" hakte Melissa nach. Nadine nickte kurz. "Und was ist jetzt?" fragte Diana. "Was soll schon sein?" fragte Rika erzürnt. " "Sie sprechen nicht mehr miteinander"," warf Nadine ein. "Komm!" sagte Rika und schliff ihre Freundin beleidigt hinterher durch einen anderen Gang.  
  
Hinterher trafen sie sich noch in der Bibliothek. "Halleluja! Sie sprechen wieder miteinander!" rief Nadine "Wär hätte es auch gedacht!" sie blinzelte den anderen zu. "Hört die Streiterei zwischen euch Beiden eigentlich nie auf?" fragte Melissa Rika und schob ein großes Buch von sich weg zu Varity. "Jetzt ist doch wieder alles in Ordnung, oder?" antwortete Rika. "Sie haben sich auf dem Flur getroffen und sind sich gleich um den Hals gefallen - Aua!" Rika haute mit einem dicken Buch auf Nadines Kopf. Diese schrie laut: "Ich bin nicht Jason! Ich bin nicht Jason!" Die anderen lachten, während sie von einer anderen Ecke ein lautes zischen hörten. Junior saß an einer Ecke eines Regals und warf den Mädchen einen bösen Blick zu. "Ach, sei doch ruhig, Junior!" fuhr ihn Diana an. Der streckte ihr nur die Zunge raus und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Einen Augenblick später schrie er laut auf: "Hast du nicht mehr alle?" Diana hatte ihm mit dem dicken Buch von Rika und dem großen Buch von Melissa auf den Kopf geschlagen. "Wieso bist du so ... so ... Wieso bist du so gemein zu uns?" sie fand nicht die richtigen Worte um sein Verhalten ihnen gegenüber zu beschreiben. Erst war er Mal sehr nett zu ihnen und ein anderes Mal spielt er ihnen solche Streiche, wie an diesem Morgen. Er sagte nichts dazu, stand auf als wäre sie Luft, steckte das Buch zurück ins Regal und verschwand aus der Bibliothek. "So ein ungehobelter Kerl!" rief Diana ihm hinterher. "Du hättest ihm nicht gleich mit den schweren Büchern auf den Kopf schlagen müssen!" sprach Melissa und fing an zu kichern und auch die anderen brachen ihr Schweigen und lachten laut los. Mit hochrotem Kopf setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz zurück und versteckte sich hinter einem Buch. Sie war kurz davor das Buch zu zerreißen, als Rika zu Nadine meinte: "So wird sie nie einen Freund bekommen!" - "Nein," begann Melissa, "das muss anders heißen: So wird sie ihn nie bekommen!" Darauf lachten die anderen noch lauter los. Diana war kurz davor zu explodieren, haute aber nur ein dickes Buch auf den Tisch und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: "Kannst du mir das erklären?" Die Mädchen hörten aprupt auf zu lachen und waren fassungslos. Alles hätten sie erwartet, sogar das sie mit Büchern nach ihnen wirft. Aber Diana wandte sich ihrer Varity zu als wäre nichts gewesen. Die anderen versuchten sich aus ihrer Fassungslosigkeit zu reißen und fingen wieder an in ihren Büchern herumzublättern und ihre Aufgaben zu machen.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von einander nach zwei Stunden, denn es wurde langsam Zeit für die Mädchen sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und Schlafsäle zurückzuziehen. Nachdem die Mädchen jeweils in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen ihre Aufgaben beendet hatten, gingen sie ins Bett. Sie alle hatten etwas gemeinsam: Sie wälzten sich noch einige Stunden in ihren Betten bis sie endlich einschliefen, denn Melissa, Diana, Varity, Rika und Nadine wurden von einem Thema geplagt: Jungs. Bis auf Rika hatte keine von ihnen einen festen Freund. Aber Rika machte sich gedanken darüber, was sie machen könnte, um Jason und seinen Zwillingsbruder zu unterscheiden. Nach einigen Stunden schliefen die Mädchen ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kamen alle sechs schlaftrunken zum Frühstück und statt sich einen 'Guten Morgen' zu wünschen, gähnten sie sich gegenseitig an. Sie waren alle ziemlich müde und ausgepowert und das auch über die Schulstunden. Sean machte sich große Sorgen um seine Sucherin: 'Sie wird doch nicht krank werden?' Auch an Oliver ging das nicht einfach so vorbei: "Sag mal, Melissa," fragte er sie beim Abendessen, "wirst du das morgige Spiel schaffen? Du siehst so kaputt aus." - "Mir geht's gut! Nett das du..." und dann gähnte sie ihn an, "'Tschuldige." - "Tust du mir einen gefallen?" fragte Oliver. Melissa nickte. "Geh bitte früher ins Bett, ich möchte dich nicht von irgendwo abkratzen müssen, falls du vom Besen fällst oder irgendwo gegenfliegst wegen Sekundenschlafs. Dein Besen ist so schnell, da kann schnell was passieren!" Melissa bekam von seiner Prädigt kaum etwas mit und nickte nur gelegentlich. Er gab's auf.  
  
Als alle fertig waren, musste Oliver Melissa von ihrem Platz 'abkratzen', denn die bettelte darum, dass er sie doch bitte in den Gemeinschaftsraum tragen sollte. Er trug sie, schließlich konnte er ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Diana jammerte wiederholt: "Und wer trägt mich?"  
  
Auch Rika und Nadine wurden zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum getragen, obwohl einer von den Trägern nicht nach Ravenclaw gehörte. Jason und James trugen die Mädchen bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Melanie torkelte ihnen hinterher. "Was habt ihr gemacht, dass ihr alle so müde seid?" fragten die Zwillinge die Mädchen. "Nichts!" beteuerten die Mädchen immer wieder.  
  
Varity schlief, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, im stehen ein. Sie schleppte einige Bücher aus der Bibliothek mit sich. Und in einem Augenblick in dem kurz ihre Augen zu fielen, lief sie gegen etwas. Sie war eine Treppe zu hoch gegangen und lief nun im Flur zum Porträtloch von Gryffindor. "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie jemand. Und wieder ist sie gegen Sean gelaufen. "Wo bin ich?" fragte Varity schlaftrunken. "Kurz vorm Gryffindor-Turm!" sprach Sean. "Was?" Varity erschrak, "Was mach ich denn hier?" - "Das Schicksal will wohl, dass wir andauernd aufeinander treffen," lachte Sean. Varity griff sich ihre Bücher und wandte sich ohne ein Wort von ihm ab. "Seh ich dich morgen beim Quidditch-Spiel?" rief er ihr hinterher. Sie winkte aber nur. "Wen wirst du anfeuern?" - "Gryffindor, natürlich!" rief sie diesmal zurück, ohne sich umzudrehen. 


	6. Das erste QuidditchSpiel & dem Tod ins A...

Das erste Quidditch-Spiel & dem Tod ins Auge blicken  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren alle hellwach und fit für das erste Quidditch- Spiel! Entweder man spielte selbst oder man feuerte an. Endlich war es soweit: Das erste Quidditch-Spiel stand an. Wie Ewigzeiten: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.  
  
Die Spieler versammelten sich in den Umkleidekabinen. "Ich möchte von euch ein sauberes Spiel," fing Sean, der noch die Ruhe selbst zu sein schien an, "Aber von dir," er visierte Melissa an, "möchte ich das du unter Einsatz deines Lebens den Schnatz fängst!" Melissa nahm das wie auch letztes Jahr nicht ernst und versuchte nur ihr Bestes zu geben. Sie machten sich fertig. Und bevor sie sich versahen, wurden sie schon aufgerufen.  
  
Sie schwangen sich auf ihre Besen und versammelten sich, wie die gegnerische Manschaft, in der Mitte des Feldes. Von allen Seiten hörte man Jubelrufe. Madam Hooch betrat das Feld mit der Kiste, in denen die vier Bälle enthalten waren und nur darauf warteten freizukommen. "Ich möchte ein anständiges Spiel," sprach Madam Hooch und ließ kurz darauf die Klatscher und den Schnatz raus. Gefolgt von dem Quaffel, den Madam Hooch in die Menge werfen musste.  
  
Aus dem Wirrwar ging als Siegerin Kitty hervor, die gekonnt mit ihrem Besen den Klatschern auswich und kurz vorm Ziel den Quaffel an Oliver abgab, der ihn gekonnte versenkte. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor.  
  
Nun war Slytherin am Zug, Greg, Jäger von Slytherin, schlängelte sich um die anderen Gryffindor-Spieler und wurde dann doch von einem Klatscher getroffen und fast vom Besen gefegt. Er verlor den Quaffel, den Oliver fing und Orlando zu spielte, der nach einigen Ausweichmanövern den Quaffel zu Kitty passte, die einen Bogen um die Tore flog und ihn dann unhaltbar einlochte. Weitere zehn Punkte.  
  
Melissa riss es fast vom Besen so sehr freute sie sich. Plötzlich drehte der Schnatz einpaar Runden um ihren Kopf und ehe sie ihn greifen konnte spürte sie wie jemand sie von der rechten Seite rammte. Es war Junior. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze und schnell wie das Licht lenkte sie ihren Feuerblitz 13 wieder Richtung Schnatz, den sie im Nieselregen schimmern sah, flog an dem jetzt sehr verwirrten Junior vorbei und griff nach dem Schnatz. Sie hatte ihn, aber Junior hatte das nicht gesehen und rammte sie erneut. Nicht auf diesen Angriff erfasst und nur mit einer Hand am Besen, flog sie einige Meter zur Seite und stoppte. Weitere zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, obwohl sie doch eigentlich schon den Schnatz in ihrer Hand hatte.  
  
Die Menge jubelte. Junior dachte wohl immernoch das Melissa den Schnatz sah und wollte sie erneut rammen. Es gelang ihm auch. Fast verlor sie den Schnatz, aber nun hing Melissa kopfüber an ihrem Besen.  
  
"Hör auf, Junior!" rief sie ihm zu, "Ich hab den..." und bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, traf sie ein Klatscher, genau gegen die Rippen. Sie rang nach Luft, konnte sich nicht mehr an den Besen klammern. Während die Gryffindors sorgenvolle Rufe auf das Feld riefen und während die Slytherins sich fast tod lachten, bemerkte Junior wie sich langsam der Griff um ihren Besen löste.  
  
Schnell segelte sie zu Boden. "Melissa!" rief Junior, aber sein Besen war nicht schnell genug.  
  
Die Gryffindor-Spieler achteten nicht mehr darauf, was die Slytherins machten und flogen einer nach dem anderen Richtung Melissa. "Nein!!!" schrie Oliver laut und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein weiterer Klatscher raste auf Melissa zu und traf sie am Kopf.  
  
Keiner der Besen war schnell genug um sie aufzufangen. Aber dennoch fing sie jemand auf: Junior, der selbstlos auf den schnellen Feuerblitz gewechselt hatte, hatte nun die bewusstlose, blutende und schweratmende Melissa auf dem Arm.  
  
Sie erreichten den Boden und Junior legte sie behutsam ins Gras. So schnell wie Olivers Besen nur konnte und später auch seine Beine, lief er zu Melissa. Madam Hooch rannte ebenfalls so schnell sie konnte zu den dreien. Die anderen Spieler, ebenfalls die Slytherin-Spieler schwebten über dem Geschehen.  
  
Oliver kniete sich neben Melissa und wollte gerade ihre Hand nehmen, als er merkte, wie sich etwas in ihrer Hand bewegte, es war der Schnatz. "Madam Hooch," sprach er mit zitternder Stimme, "wir haben gewonnen," er zeigte ihr den Schnatz. Madam Hooch konnte es nicht glauben, besinnte sich erstmal und pfiff dann schnell das Spiel ab.  
  
Professor McGonnagal gefolgt von Profeesor Dagger und den Schüler von ganz Hogwarts näherten sich dem bewusstlosen Mädchen. Diana, Varity, Rika, Nadine und Melanie drengelten sich mit Tränen gefüllten Augen ihrer besten Freundin. Madam Hooch sprach 'Mobilcorpus', damit Melissa über dem Boden schwebte und dirigierte sie vor sich hin. An Melissas Seiten gingen Oliver und Professor McGonnagal, Professor Dagger und Professor Snape. Die anderen Lehrer blieben zurück um die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu bringen. Diesmal mussten die Jungs aus Gryffindor erstmal Sean, der immerwieder beteuerte, dass es ihm so leit täte, in die Kabine bringen.  
  
Die vier Mädchen nahmen sich gegensetig in den Arm und weinten. Dann stand Junior vor Diana und wollte ihr den Feuerblitz 13 geben. Diana wurde nun weinrot im Gesicht: "Das war alles deine Schuld!" schrie sie und fiel ihm an den Hals. Sie fing an zu zittern. "Diana," er bemittleidete das Mädchen, dessen Griff immer lockerer wurde. Nun fiel sie ihm um den Hals: "Ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn du sie nicht aufgefangen hättest." Junior stand ziemlich ratlos da und wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Nun löste sich wieder ihr Griff. Er wandte sich ohne ein Wort von ihr ab und folgte den anderen Spielern seiner Mannschaft Richtung Kabinen. "Danke," riefen ihm die Mädchen hinter her. Schnell rissen die Mädchen sich zusammen. Madam Hooch war nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie liefen ohne sich etwas zu sagen Richtung Hogwarts los.  
  
Die vier musten vor dem Krankenzimmer warten. Selbst die Professoren standen vor der Tür. Professor Dagger versuchte die Mädchen zu trösten, Professor McGonnagal ging auf und ab und Madam Hooch lähnte sich gedankenverloren gegen eine Wand. Während dessen war Professor Snape schon unterwegs um einen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Oliver durfte als einziger und weil er flehend darum verlangte, bei Melissa bleiben. Madam Pomfrey war in einem Nebenzimmer verschwunden, während Minni vor Melissas Bett auf und ab ging. Professor Snape wirbelte plötzlich in den Raum. Poppy stürmte ebenfalls aus ihrem Raum. "Geh weg, Junge!" Professor Snape klang ziemlich angewiedert. Oliver setzte sich auf das Bett, das neben Melissas stand. Minni zog die Vorhänge zu. Man hörte unterdrückte Schreie von Melissa und ein Angst einflössendes Wimmern. Einige Rauchwolken, kamen hinter dem Vorhang hervor. Beinahe wäre Oliver aufgesprungen um Melissa irgendwie zu helfen. Ein Schrei und dann war alles Ruhig. Professor Snape und Poppy tuschelten miteinander und kamen einer nach dem anderen durch den Vorhang. "Wie geht's ihr?" fragte Oliver die drei. Professor Snape ging ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei, gefolgt von Madam Pomfrey. Sie verließen den Raum um mit den anderen Lehrern zu sprechen. Minni nahm ihn beiseite: "Sie braucht noch viel Ruhe und sehr viel Schlaf," sie machte eine Pause, "Wir hoffen, dass sie bald wieder aufwacht! Du und ihre Freundinnen können jetzt bei ihr bleiben," sie lächelte ihn an. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab um noch einmal nach Melissa zu sehen. Oliver konnte ein Glitzern in Minnis Augen wahrnehmen.  
  
Er sprang vom Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Melissa. Er nahm ihre Hand. Doch dann stürmten Diana, Varity, Rika, Nadine und Melanie ins Zimmer. "Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Diana. "Sie schläft," antwortete Oliver. Die Mädchen atmeten auf. "Sie muss nur noch wach werden," sagte er und wandte sich wieder dem regungslosen Körper zu. Nun hatten die Mädchen sich auch neben dem Bett auf einpaar Stühlen, die sie zum Bett brachten, niedergelassen. Sie schwiegen. Es war ganz still, bis man nach einer Weile auf dem Flur laute Stimmen hörte. Die sechs drehten sich zur Tür, die kurz darauf aufsprang. Das ganze Quidditch-Team von Gryffindor stürmte duch die Tür, gefolgt von dem Quidditch-Team von Slytherin. Es war immernoch laut auf dem Flur, das hieß wohl, dass noch mehr Schüler im Flur standen. Die Teams sagten kein Wort. "Wie geht's ihr?" fragte Junior. "Ihr wurde irgendein Gebräu eingeflößt und schläft jetzt," antwortete ihm Oliver, schaute ihn aber nicht an. Sean drängelte sich mit Orlando durch die eigene Mannschaft. "Hey Oliver," sprach Sean, "es tut mir Leid! Ich meinte das, was ich in der Kabine gesagt hab nicht ernst!" - "Das weiß ich doch," beruhigte ihn Oliver. "Was hast du denn gesagt?" fragte Melanie ihren Bruder frech. Das interessierte auch die Slytherins, die ihn nun beäugten. Sean spürte jeden einzelnen Blick in seinem Nacken: "Nichts besonderes!" sagte er schnell. Er verpasste seiner Schwester eine Kopfnuss. Er lachte verlegen, worauf die beiden Mannschaften und die Mädchen laut lachten. Ein lautes 'Pssst' hörte man von dem Kopfende von dem Bett. Alle verstummten. Gegenüber von Oliver saß Varity, die auf einige Regungen von Melissa deutete: Melissa ballte Fäuste und sie machte Gesichtszüge als würde sie Höllenqualen durchleiden. Sie wandte ihren Kopf schnell hin und her. Diana konnte einfach nicht mehr ertragen ihre Cousine so leiden zu sehen und fing leise an zu weinen. Junior trat vor sie und beugte sich zu ihr runter und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Nadine und Rika hielten sich die Hände und starrten auf den Boden. Melanie hielt die Hand ihres Bruders ganz fest und Orlandos Hand ruhte auf ihrer Schulter. Varity strich während dessen, die Tränen und die Schweizperlen mit zitternder Hand aus Melissas Gesicht. Die anderen Spieler schauten sich mit sorgenvollen Blicken an oder schauten zu Boden. Allen ging das Geschähnis sehr nahe . Zwei Mädchen aus der Slytherin-Mannschaft zeigten ihr Mitgefühl, in dem auch diese einige Tränen fließen ließen. Michael, der Quidditch-Captain und gleichzeitig auch Treiber von Slytherin, sprach einpaar Worte, worauf ein Schüler nachdem anderen ging: "Wir wünschen dir eine gute Besserung, Potter!" Sean und Orlando verließen als die letzten der Gryffindor-Mannschaft den Raum. Junior wollte nicht gehen, aber Madam Pomfrey verscheuchte ihn. Er hatte gerade den Krankensaal verlassen, als Diana auffiel, dass sie noch sein Taschentuch hatte.  
  
Melissa hatte sich nach einigen Stunden wieder beruhigt. Sie schrie einige Male wehleidig auf. Es wurde Draussen schon dunkel.  
  
"Ihr müsst zum Essen," sagte Oliver zu den Mädchen. Und als hätte er sie damit gerufen, betrat Professor Dagger den Raum um die sechs zu holen: "Kommt essen, wir warten nur auf euch," sagte sie. "Geht schon, ich bleib hier," sagte Oliver erneut. "Du musst, doch aber auch was essen," meinte Rika. "Wir bringen ihm was mit," sprach Diana und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. "Diana," riefen Rika, Nadine und Melanie. "Gehen wir," sprach nun auch Varity und erhob sich ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl. "Okay," sprach Melanie wiederwillig. Nadine und Rika erhoben sich nun auch von ihren Stühlen: "Und wehe du passt nicht gut auf sie auf!" drohten die Beiden wie eine Person. "Keine Panik!" sagte er. "Okay, Lupin, du bleibst hier und ihr Mädchen bringt ihm hinter her etwas zu essen!" befiel Dagger und die Sechs nickten. Diana verließ als letzte den Raum und warf noch einen prüfenden Blick auf die Beiden.  
  
Die fünf Mädchen folgten der Professorin, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zur großen Halle. Dagger öffnete die Tür und die Menge hörte auf zu reden und folgten den Fünf, wie sie ohne ein Wort sich trennten um zu ihren jeweiligen Tischen zu kommen. Rika, Nadine und Melanie wurden schon von Jason erwartet. Er saß extra am Tischende, weil er wusste, dass die drei als letztes kommen würden. Varity setzte sich einfach auf den nächstbesten Platz, der an ihrem Tisch frei war. Und Diana setzte sich neben Orlando gegenüber von Sean. Langsam wurde angefangen zu tuscheln. Ein leises Surren ging durch den Saal. Bis McGonnangal sich aus ihrem Stuhl erhob und die Menge um Ruhe bat: "Ich weiß, dass heute etwas schreckliches passiert ist, aber ich möchte euch gerne darum bitten, euch normal zu verhalten." - "Wie soll man sich in so einem Moment normal verhalten können?" regte sich Nadine leise auf. "Um alle zu beruhigen," fuhr McGonnagal fort, "ihr wird es bald besser gehen und ihre Eltern sind auch benachrichtigt. Und jetzt: Guten Appetit!" Sie klatschte in die Hände und endlich erschien das Essen vor den Schülern.  
  
Von denen, die Melissa sehr nahe standen und gut kannten, rührte kaum einer das Essen richtig an. Diana wickelte einpaar Hähnchenkeulen und zwei Brötchen in einem Tuch ein. Sie stand schon nach einigen Minuten wieder auf. Junior, der sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, ließ Gabel und Messer fallen und lief ihr hinterher. "Warte!" rief er ihr zu, als die Beiden schon die Halle verlassen hatten. Diana drehte sich aber nicht um. Er rannte zu ihr hin. Sie sah ihn zwar nur kurz an, aber zeigte sonst keine Reaktion.  
  
Zu zweit gingen sie die Flure entlang Richtung Krankenflügel. Man konnte schon die Tür sehen, als Junior Diana etwas fragte: "Wann wird sie wieder aufwachen?" Diana schreckte kurz auf, schüttelte dann aber wieder den Kopf und sagte nur kurz: "Weiß ich nicht." - "Und wann glaubst du, wird sie wieder aufwachen?" - "Weiß ich nicht." - "Was weißt du überhaupt?" die letzte Frage meinte Junior nicht ernst, aber Diana blieb ruckartig stehen. "Nichts!" wimmerte sie und schon floss ihr eine Träne nach der anderen übers Gesicht. Junior war das ziemlich unangenehm, schließlcih wollte er sie nicht zum weinen bringen. Er wusste nicht, wie er sie trösten sollte und ging ratlos vor ihr auf und ab. Plötzlich ging sie einfach weiter, an ihm vorbei. Er schaute ihr verdattert hinterher und lief ihr dann wieder nach. Diana blieb diesmal nicht von selbst stehen. Junior hatte seine Arme von hinten um sie geschlungen: "Alles wird gut!" flüsterte er ihr zu. Diana konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing nun laut an zu weinen. Er drehte sie zu sich um und nahm sie in den Arm. "Alles wird gut!" wiederholte er und strich ihr über den Kopf.  
  
Nach einer Weile lösten die Beiden sich von einander und betraten den Raum. Oliver hielt immer noch Melissas Hand, aber er war mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Bett eingeschlafen. Diana machte Junior darauf aufmerksam und legte das Essen auf den Nachttisch. Junior reichte Diana vom Nebenbett eine Decke und Diana legte sie Oliver über die Schultern. Sie schlichen wieder aus dem Raum.  
  
In dem Moment kamen Varity, Nadine, Rika und Melanie angelaufen. "Was ist los?" fragte Varity Diana. "Beide schlafen!" sagte Diana. "War ja auch ein harter Tag für ihn," sagte Rika. "Ach ja," fing Nadine an, "Professor Dagger hat uns für morgen frei gegeben, natürlich mit der Einverständniserklärung von McGonnagal." - "Melissas Vater kommt am Sonntag vorbei, wenn Melissa nicht bis dahin aufwacht," warf Melanie ins Gespräch ein.  
  
Nachdem sie zu sechst einige Flure entlanggingen, verabschiedete sich Junior und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin. Ungern trennten sich auch die anderen von einander.  
  
"Ich will nicht schon wieder den Tod von der Frau miterleben!!!" Alles war dunkel und Melissa fühlte sich schwerelos. Und dann öffnete sie die Augen. Es kam ihr so vor als wäre sie die Person, die in den Spiegel schaut und sich die Haare bürstete. Sie war ein hübsches junges, rothaariges Mädchen, dass sich wahrscheinlich auf den Weg machte zur großen Halle um zu frühstücken, denn das Mädchen griff nach ihren Schulbüchern und nach einer schwarzen Wildledertasche und ging los.  
  
Sie machte einen Gedankensprung und schon verließ sie wieder die große Halle. Melissa konnte den Körper nicht kontrollieren. Sie sah nur das selbe, was auch das Mädchen sah. Plötzlich wurde das kleine rothaarige Mädchen von einem Jungen angerempelt. Sie verlor ihre Bücher. Der Junge entschuldigte sich zwar bei dem Mädchen, reichte ihr noch eins von den runtergefallenen Büchern und aber Melissa hätte beinahe einen Schlag gekriegt. 'Dad???' dachte sie erschrocken. Der Junge sah ihrem Vater zum verwechseln ähnlich. Das einzige, was fehlte waren die Narbe und Ron und Hermione, denn er ging mit einpaar Jungen in seinem Alter weiter. Zwei von den drei Jungs kamen ihr bekannt vor, aber sie konnte die Gesichter in dem Augenblick nicht zuordnen. Sie schaute dem jungen mit dem kurzen schwarzen Haaren noch lange nach. Melissas Herz schlug wie wild und sie begann zu glühen. 'Ist das Mädchen, in dem ich steckte, vielleicht in den Jungen verliebt?' grübelte Melissa.  
  
Wieder ein Gedankensprung. Diesmal sah der Junge, der ihrem Vater ähnlich sah ein oder zwei Jahre älter aus. Sie liefen lautlachend und auch noch Hand in Hand durch einige Gänge, die Melissa wiedererkannte. Dann blieb der Junge stehen und zog einen Fetzen Papier aus seiner Umhangtasche und kurze Zeit später liefen die Beiden weiter. Der Junge rannte mit dem Mädchen noch einige Flure weiter und stand vor einem Wandteppich, den Melissa auch wiedererkannte. Der Junge murmelte der Person auf dem Wandteppich einige Worte zu und der Teppich wehte zur Seite. Der Junge zog sie in das Loch. Sie kicherte. Sie waren in einem dunklen Gang, ein Geheimgang, den Melissa noch nicht kannte. "Lumos," sagte sie, aber der Junge griff sich den Zauberstab und sagte ihm: "Nox!" Wieder wurde es dunkel und Melissa hörte nur noch das Kichern des Mädchens wie ein Echo. 'Sie war sehr glücklich,' dachte Melissa bevor alles wieder hell wurde.  
  
Diesmal war sie wieder in ihrem eigenen Körper. Sie schwebte in einem Kinderzimmer. Auf einem Schrank neben dem Kinderbett standen Bilder, auf denen sie das rothaarige Mädchen, was jetzt wohl keines mehr war, heranwachsen, zusammen mit dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der jetzt Melissas Vater nicht mehr all zu ähnlich sah. Ein Hochzeitsbild war unter anderem zu sehen, wie schön die Frau doch als Braut war. Melissa wollte ein Bild hochnehmen, auf dem die jetzt dreiköpfige Familie zu sehen war, aber sie fasste durch es hindurch. Da ging die Kinderzimmertür auf und die Frau betrat mit ihrem Sohn das Zimmer. Sie sang ihm gerade ein 'gute Nacht'-Lied vor. Sie hatte eine sehr liebliche Stimme. Aber was nützte ihr eine liebliche Stimme? Melissa kannte ihr grausames Schicksal. Plötzlich polterte es laut im unteren Stockwerk des Hauses und Melissa wurde immer bewusster, was jetzt geschehen würde. Die Frau schaute kurz nach dem Poltern durch die Tür und lief schnell zu dem Bett in dem der kleine Junge schlief hin und hob ihn behutsam aus dem Bett. In dem Moment wie die Frau der Tür den Rücken zuwandte, schlich eine in Schwarz gehüllte Person in den Raum. Melissa begann zu schreien und zu kreischen. Sie konnte aber nichts tun. Der schwarze Mann richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Frau und sprach unaufhaltsam den tödlichen Fluch aus: "Avada Kedavra!" Grünes Licht erfüllte den Raum. Melissa wurde ganz anders als sie sah, wie die Frau zuerst auf die Knie und dann zur Seite auf den Boden knallte. Der Griff um ihr Kind löste sich und der vermummte Mann schreitete nun auf das Baby zu und Melissa fing noch lauter an zu schreien und zu weinen. "STOPP!!!" schrie sie und dann hielt wirklich die Zeit an. Sie spürte wie jemand die Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und vor ihr stand, in weißes Licht getaucht, die rothaarige Frau. "Keine Angst," sagte sie und strich Melissa die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, "Alles wird gut meine Kleine!" sagte die Frau mit einer Stimme, die Melissa wirklich beruhigte, "weißt du wer der Junge ist?" fragte die Frau. Melissa schüttelte den Kopf. "Überleg doch mal," und die Frau stupste Melissa mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn. Melissa überlegte kurz und ihr fiel es wie ein Blitzschlag in ihrem Kopf ein: "Das ist mein Dad." Die Frau nickte. "Dann bist du..." Melissa beendete den Satz nicht. Die Frau nickte kurz. Melissa schossen noch mehr Tränen in die Augen und klammerte sich an die Frau: "Du bist meine Großmutter!" Melissa war überglücklich. Die Frau strich dem Mädchen behutsam über den Kopf. "Aber wieso träume ich hiervon?" fragte Melissa ihre Großmutter, Lilli Potter. "Als dein Vater im dritten Jahr war," begann Lilli, "träumte er nur von unserem Tod, weil die Dementoren diese Erinnerungen hervorriefen." - "Aber wieso träume ich von dir, als wäre ich du?" Melissa wollte ihr noch mehr Fragen stellen. "Ich weiß es nicht!" 


	7. Noch eine Woche!

Noch eine Woche!!  
  
Wieder war alles dunkel. Licht drang durch ihre Augenlieder. Sie hörte Stimmen. Ein Schatten lief vor ihr auf und ab. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen. Die Vorhänge um ihr Krankenbett waren zu gezogen und wahrscheinlich ein Mann schreitete vor dem Vorhang auf und ab. Melissa richtete sich nicht auf und drehte nur ihren Kopf zu ihrer rechten. Oliver saß auf einem Stuhl mit dem Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt und die lagen auf der Seite von Melissas Bett. Er murmelte etwas im Schlaf und dann fiel ihr Name. Noch etwas zittrig legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf den Kopf und tätschelte ihn.  
  
Oliver öffntete ruckartig die Augen. Nahm langsam den Kopf hoch und begutachte das noch blasse, aber wache Mädchen. "Ich hab mir große Sorgen gemacht," flüsterte er. Sie lächelte aber nur. Sie fühlte sich zu schwach um sich großartig zu bewegen. Er war sehr glücklich wieder seine Freundin wach zu sehen. Schnell sprang er auf und zog die Vorhänge auf. Diana lag auf dem Nebenbett und der Mann, der sich mit Madam Pomfrey unterhielt, war niemand anderes als Melissas Vater, Harry. "Melissa!" Harry er schrak ein wenig, war aber über glücklich, dass seine Tochter wieder wohl auf war. Er stürmte auf seine Tochter zu und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
Diana wachte auf. Sie riebsich noch einige Male die Augen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben und auch sie stürmte auf das noch schwache Mädchen zu.  
  
Madam Pomfrey war unterwegs um Melissa etwas zu Essen zu holen. "Geht es dir gut? Brauchst du irgendwas?" Harry bemutterte seine Tochter, denn Ginny konnte nicht kommen. Wer sollte sich denn dann um den Haushalt kümmern, wenn keiner da wäre? Aber der eigentliche Grund war, dass Ginny sich verrückt machen würde, wenn sie ihre Tochter tagelang so gesehen hätte. Diana tätschelte ihre Cousine und lief dann mit Oliver los um die anderen zu holen.  
  
Harry fütterte gerade Melissa mit Hühnerbrühe, als die anderen in das Zimmer gerannt kamen. "Melissa!" schrie die Horde, die da aus Diana, Varity, Nadine, Rika, Melanie, Jason und James bestand. "Was macht ihr denn alle hier?" fragte Melissa schwer atmend. "Doofe Frage!" sagten Rika und Nadine. "Wir wollten wissen, wie es um dich steht!" sprach Melanie. Da platzten auch, ausser Atem, Oliver und Junior durch die Tür. Harry stellte den Teller beiseite und stand auf: "Dann lass ich euch jetzt lieber allein." - "Nein," keutchte Melissa, "geh nicht!" Sie fing an zu husten, als würde sie an Altersschwäche leiden. Sie hörte nicht auf. Die Jungs und Mädchen wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten um sie zu beruhigen. Harry stützte seine Tochter, während diese, so schien es, ihre Seele aus dem Leib hustete.  
  
Minni wirbelte in das Zimmer, gefolgt von Professor Dagger und Professor McGonnagal. "Ihr müsst jetzt gehen!" sagte McGonnagal und wies den acht die Tür. Sie wollten gerade Einspruch erheben, als McGonnagal ihnen ihren 'Bösenblick' zu warf und Professor Dagger hinter ihrem Rücken den Schülern zu nickte. Mit einem lauten Gegrummel verließen sie den Raum.  
  
Melissa beruhigte sich nun endlich und wurde von ihrem Vater wieder hingelegt. Dann wirbelten Snape und Madam Pomfrey in den Raum. Snape hatte in einem kleinen Glasgefäß eine lilane Flüssigkeit, die rauchte. "Guten Tag, Professor Snape," sagte Harry. "Helfen sie mir kurz, Mister Potter?" Snape war unglaublich freundlich zu seinem ehemaligen verhassten Schüler. Beide wurden von den früheren Geschichten gekennzeichnet. Harry stütze nun den Kopf von Melissa und Snape verabreichte ihr das Getränk. Sie schluckte es zwar, aber dann fing sie an zu würgen und zu husten. Melissa dachte, sie würde innerlich verbrennen. Sie schrie nicht, aber klopfte um so heftiger mit der rechten Faust auf ihre Mattratze. Nach einigen Minuten wurde das Glühen zu einem angenehmen Gefühl im ganzen Körper. Sie bekam wieder Farbe im Gesicht und ihr ganzer Körper war nun auch nicht mehr blass. Erschöpft ließ sie sich in ihr Kopfkissen fallen. Sie fühlte sich schon die ganze Zeit so, als hätte sie irgendetwas anstrengendes gemacht, das sie total erschöpfte und dann das noch. Sie wurde wieder müde. Keiner sprach ein Wort und langsam schlief Melissa aus Erschöpfung ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie wieder auf. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, scheiterte aber an dem Versuch. Es drehte sich alles vor ihren Augen und Melissa versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Sie lag ganz ruhig da ohne sich zu bewegen und ohne einzuschlafen. Sie blieb eine Weile liegen. Sie dachte an die anderen: 'Was machen die anderen Wohl? Können die mich nicht besuchen kommen? Stopp! Wo ist Dad?' Melissa hob ihren Kopf und schaute sich um. Keiner da. Dann bemerkte Melissa, dass etwas auf dem Nachttisch stand, was sie noch nicht kannte. Sie hob ihre zittrige Hand und griff nach dem Gegenstand. Es war ein goldener Bilderrahmen mit einem rosa-roten Rand. Melissa bekam Heimweh, als sie das Bild sah: Auf dem Bild waren Harry und Ginny, glücklich und vor der Haustier vom Potter-Anwesen. Auf der Rückseite war ein Stück Papier befestigt, auf dem stand:  
  
'Melissa, es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht verabschieden konnte. Ich wollte dich auch nicht wecken. Ich habe eine wichtige Eule bekommen und musste dem nachgehen. Wenn es dir besser geht, schick mir eine Eule. Von deiner Mutter nochmals alles Liebe. Wir vermissen dich und wir sehen uns zu Weihnachten. Dein *Daddy Harry*.'  
  
Melissa kam es so vor, als würde sie sich das Bild schon eine Ewigkeit angucken, als Minni und Madam Pomfrey einen Blick in das Krankenzimmer durch einen Türspalt warfen. Die Beiden sahen wie Melissa das Bild betrachtete und betraten nun richtig den Raum. "Geht es dir besser, Potter?" fragte Madam Pomfrey. Melissa nickte. "Minni!" Poppy wandte sich ihrer Assistentin zu, "hol' ihr etwas zu essen und sag Professor Snape und der Direktorin bescheid! Hopp! Beeil dich!" Minni drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz und verschwand schnell durch die nächstbeste Tür. Poppy fühlte, während Minni nicht da war, Melissas Puls, prüfte ob sie Fieber hatte und legte noch ein Kissen unter Melissas Kopf, damit sie einigermaßen aufrecht saß.  
  
So schnell wie Minni verschwunden war, kam sie auch wieder mit einer warmen Brühe, Professor Snape und Professor McGonnagal. Professor Snape unterhielt sich mit Madam Pomfrey über unverständliche und hochkomplizierte Dinge, während McGonnagal sich ganz gelassen auf einem Stuhl neben Melissas Bett niederließ. Sie fing an zu sprechen: "Melissa, du musst noch einpaar Tage unter Beobachtung bleiben, aber Besuch kannst du bekommen, darüber mach dir keine Sorgen." - "Was heißt 'einpaar Tage'?" hustete Melissa mehr als zu fragen. Sie hustete noch einpaar Mal, dann beruhigte sie sich wieder. "Das wäre ungefähr bis zum nächsten Wochenende oder halt bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem du wieder ohne Hilfe deinem Leben nacheifern kannst," McGonnagal lächtelte sie an. Melissa war nicht so begeistert von der Tatsache, fast noch eine Woche in dem Bett zu liegen.  
  
Die Stunden verstrichen, bis Melissas Freunde sie endlich besuchten. "Wieso besucht ihr mich erst jetzt?" quengelte Melissa. Die anderen fingen an zu kichern. "Heute ist Montag," sagte Varity, "und im Moment ist Mittagspause!" Melissa war sichtlich schockiert. "Und wo sind die Jungs?" fragte Melissa. "Die Zwillinge sind in der großen Halle," erzählte ihr Rika. "Oliver," sprach Diana und Melissa wurde hellhörig, "streunert irgendwo herum. So wie Junior." - "Sean und der Rest der Quidditch- Mannschaft sind in der großen Halle und warten auf Antwort von uns!" sagte Melanie. "Die wollen doch nur wissen, wie es ihrem Sucher geht! Und, ob sie bald wieder spielen kann!" meinte Nadine. "Und wie geht's dir?" fragte ihre Cousine. "Wollt ihr das wirklich wissen?" fragte Melissa. Die anderen nickten. "Na gut. Ich möchte gerne was anderes essen ausser Hühnerbrühe! Immer wenn ich versuche mich aufzurichten, wird mir ganz anders! Die Kissen werden mit der Zeit unbequem und davon abgesehen, dass ich hier noch eine Woche rumliegen muss und ihr eine schöne Zeit habt und ich mich die ganze Zeit so erschöpft fühle, geht's mir prima!" Melissa fing gleich wieder an zu husten. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten hörte sie endlich auf. "Und dieser Husten bringt mich um!" sie fing an zu keuchen, als wäre sie gerade einige Kilometer gelaufen. "Wir haben keinen Spaß!" versuchte Melanie sie zu beruhigen. "Stimmt," willigte Diana ein, "wir müssen ganz viel neuen Stoff lernen..." - "Den ich innerhalb weniger Tage nachholen muss!" unterbrach sie Melissa, die jetzt noch mieser gelaunt war. "Sollen wir gehen?" fragte Rika. Melissa schüttelte den Kopf in ihrem weißen Kissen. "Ich finde auch, wir sollten gehen," sagte Varity, "gleich beginnt der Unterricht." Einer nach dem anderen stand von seinem Stuhl auf. "Grüßt die anderen von mir," rief ihnen Melissa hinterher, als die anderen schon an der Tür waren. Melissa drehte sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte einzuschlafen.  
  
Da Melissa keine Uhr hatte und nicht wusste, wann die Stunde wieder anfing, wusste sie auch nicht, dass die nächste erst in zehn Minuten anfangen würde. Die Mädchen hatten noch genug Zeit um zu überlegen, was sie machen könnten, damit Melissa wieder gute Laune bekommt. "Gibt es nichts, was wir ihr schenken könnten?" fragte sich laut Rika. "Wir sollten ihr nichts kaufen!" meinte Varity. "Stimmt," erwiderte Rika, "sie würde noch schlechtere Laune bekommen, wenn sie etwas aus Hogsmeade, wo nur wir im Moment hinkönnen, bekommt! Ausserdem wird sie bis wir dort wieder hinkommen, wieder entlassen worden sein!" Die anderen verstanden. "Gibt es denn wirklich nichts und niemanden, was sie aufmuntern könnte?" schrie Diana. Nadine blieb abruppt stehen. Die anderen drehten sich nach ihr um. "Was ist?" fragte Rika. "Wieso denken wir immer nur an das was?" fragte Nadine. Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. "Wen kennt Melissa schon seid ihrer frühesten Kindheit? Ausser mir natürlich!" die anderen wandten sich zu Diana. Diana schien der Groschen gefallen zu sein: "Wer war wirklich immer für sie da, wenn nicht wir?" Die anderen schienen, ihr Gehirn liegengelassen zu haben. Dann fielen es auch Melanie und Rika ein: "Wer hat ihr das Plüscheinhorn geschenkt, als sie noch nicht nach Hogwarts durfte?" fragte Rika. Varity verstand nun: "Und in wen ist Melissa verknallt, obwohl sie das niemals zugeben würde?" - "OLIVER!" riefen alle zusammen. "Was ist mit mir?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die Mädchen zuckten zusammen. "Hast du uns belauscht?" fragte Diana. "Nein," antwortete Oliver, "ich kam hier nur vorbei. Darf ich das nicht?" - "Klar, darfst du," sagte Rika. "Man sieht sich," sprachen Diana und Varity und die Mädchen flitzten los. "Ich hoffe für Melissa, dass er das nicht gehört hat!" sagte Nadine. "Aber eigentlich hätten wir ihn fragen müssen, ob er heute noch zu Melissa geht!" meinte Melanie. "Wir kommen zu spät!!" rief Varity plötzlich auf. "Wohin?" fragte Nadine. "Zum Unterricht!!" Und dann liefen die Mädchen wie kopflose Hühner durch die Gänge und Flure von Hogwarts um noch rechtzeitig zu den jeweiligen Unterrichtsstunden zu kommen. Und alle rutschten noch gerade eben durch die Türen in ihre jeweiligen Unterrichtsstunden. 


	8. Alleine?

Alleine?  
  
Nach dem Abendessen ging Diana alleine zu Melissa. "Wie war der Unterricht?" fragte Melissa neugierig. "So wie immer," antwortete Diana kurz. "Und wo sind die anderen?" Melissa wurde immer neugieriger. "Sie haben mich hergeschickt, damit ich dir ein bisschen von dem erzähle, was wir momentan im Unterricht behandeln, damit du nicht ganz so weit zurückbleibst," antwortete Melissas Cousine, "Also..." begann Diana erneut und erzählte Melissa detalliert, was sie denn alles behandelt hatten. Melissa hörte aufmerksam zu, denn endlich hatte sie einigermaßen was zu tun. Nach zwei Stunden ging Diana wieder.  
  
Diana setzte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum an einen freien Tisch und beendete, die bei Melissa angefangenen, Hausaufgaben.  
  
So gegen zehn spürte sie, dass jemand hinter ihr stand. Diana hörte prompt auf zu schreiben. Sie erschrak als ihr jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Schnell drehte sie sich um. Es waren nur noch wenige Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum. Oliver stand hinter ihr. "Ach, du bist es!" sagte Diana erleichtert. "Wer denn sonst," sagte Oliver und zog einen Stuhl von einem Nachbartisch ran und setzte sich auf diesen. Sie schwiegen. Die Stimmung war ziemlich bedrückend. Dann brach Diana das Schweigen: "Du willst sicher wissen wie es Melissa geht, oder?" Er nickte. "Es geht ihr besser!" sagte Diana fröhlich. Ihr lächeln verflog, als sie bemerkte wie Oliver auf den Boden starrte. "Ich weiß, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht," fing sie erneut an. Er schaute sie nun mit einem fragenden Blick an. "Wir Beide - nein - wir alle wissen, wie schlecht es ihr geht. Sie vereinsamt in dem Krankenbett!" Er nickte und starrte wieder zu Boden. "Aber keiner von uns kann den ganzen Tag bei ihr bleiben! Wir können schließlich nicht einfach den Unterricht schwänzen," murmelte Oliver. "Du hast Recht," Diana seufzte und wandte sich ohne ein Wort wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu.  
  
Oliver saß noch einige Minuten neben ihr und wünschte ihr schließlich eine gute Nacht. Auch sie ging nach einer guten halben Stunde in den Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
Als sie im Bett lag, starrte sie auf das leere Bett neben ihrem und schlief erst gegen Mitternacht ein.  
  
So gegen fünf Uhr morgens huschte eine Person durch Hogwarts. Richtung Krankenflügel lief sie und stoppte vor dem Raum in dem Melissa noch schlief. Vorsichtig öffntete, die Person die Tür.  
  
Es war Oliver. Draussen war es noch dunkel. Er schlüpfte durch die Tür und schlich nun zu Melissas Bett. 'Lumos' sprach er zu seinem Zauberstab, aber er hielt noch die andere Hand über das Leuchten, damit es nicht zu hell war. Er öffnete dir Vorhänge, die immer wenn Melissa schlief, zugezogen wurden. Leise setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett.  
  
Er starrte sie an, während sie sich in ihrem Bett herum drehte und nun ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung lag. Er löschte das Licht. "Wie gern würde ich dir alles erzählen," fing er plötzlcih an zu flüstern, "von dem, was im Moment in der Schule los ist, wie große Sorgen sich alle um dich machen und wie große Sorgen ich mir mache..." er verstummte wieder, als sie sich wieder auf die andere Seite drehte. "Ich hab nicht genug auf dich aufgepasst!" fing er wieder an zu flüstern, "dabei hatte ich es deinen Eltern versprochen! Ich bin so ein Idiot!" Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm. Er strich ihr einpaar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. 'Hat sie Fieber?' dachte er, denn sie war ziemlich warm im Gesicht.  
  
Er starrte sie noch eine ganze Weile an ohne ein Wort mehr zu sagen, bis er einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf und feststellte, dass gleich alle aufstehen. Er stand auf, verschwand durch die Vorhänge und durch die Tür und lief geradewegs in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Melissa saß nun mit offenen Augen in ihrem Bett. Sie sah ziemlich durcheinander aus. Sie hob ihren zittrigen Arm und fasste sich an die Stirn. Sie saß wohl zu lange aufrecht, denn wieder wurde ihr ganz anders und sie ließ sich in ihr Kissen zurückfallen.  
  
Sie lag wach bis Minni kam und sie mit Hühnerbrühe fütterte und dann legte sie sich wieder hin und schlief.  
  
Sie wurde erneut von Minni in der Mittagspause geweckt. Melissa wunderte sich, dass keiner von ihren Freunden sie weckte. Und auch über die ganze Mittagspause bekam sie keinen Besuch. 'Haben die mich schon vergessen?' dachte Melissa. Sie schaute auf die naheliegendste Uhr. Der Unterricht hatte eben schon wieder begonnen. Also ließ sie sich von Minni in Ruhe füttern, ihre Freunde immer im Hinterkopf, denn andauernd fragte sie sich, wieso keiner gekommen war!  
  
Sie starrte an die Decke, denn etwas besseres hatte sie nicht zu tun. Die Stunden verstrichen und Melissa wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere Seite ohne einzuschlafen.  
  
Bis jemand mit einem lauten Knall die Tür öffnete. Melissa zuckte zusammen.  
  
Hereingestürmt kamen Diana und Varity. "Hier kommen deine persönlichen Lehrer, um dich auf dem laufenden zu halten!" rief Diana. Sie gingen mit großen Schritten auf Melissas Bett zu. Sie kamen gerade am Bett an, da drehte sich Melissa auf die andere Seite. "Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte ihre Cousine. "Ich glaub sie ist wütend, weil keiner sie Mittags besucht hatte, stimmt's?" fragte Varity. Melissa nickte. "Ach, komm schon, Melissa," stöhnte Diana, "bist du wieder 10?" Als Diana die Frage beendete, griff Melissa nach ihrem Plüscheinhorn, dass sie mit 10 Jahren von Oliver geschenkt bekam. Sie wandte sich zu den Beiden: "Okay, fangen wir mit dem Unterricht an!" sagte Melissa entschlossen und lauschte einanthalb Stunden den Beiden.  
  
Sie redeten die ganze Zeit über den Unterricht, nie über Nadine, Rika, Melanie, Oliver und den anderen. 'Wahrscheinlich geht es den anderen gut!' dachte Melissa als Diana und Varity sich von ihr verabachiedeten.  
  
Am nächsten Tag verlief alles genauso, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Melissa jetzt aufrecht sitzen konnte ohne das ihr schwindelig wurde und Diana an diesem Tag einen anderen Besucher mitbrachte: Rika.  
  
Aber wieder sprachen sie mit keiner Silbe über die anderen. Und auch dieser Tag verging wie im Flug.  
  
Am nächsten Tag kam Diana mit Nadine und wieder sprachen sie nicht über die anderen!!  
  
Als die Beiden Melissa wieder alleine ließen und Minni ihr einen Teller mit einem Steak, Kartoffel und Gemüse brachte, den Melissa schon alleine halten konnte, fragte sie sich, ob ihre Freunde irgendwas planten oder ob sie sich dazu zwingen würden sie zu besuchen, ohne wirklich Lust zu haben. Melissa wurde immer depremierter und dachte nachdem sie fertig gegessene hatte, ob Diana und die anderen wirklich ihre Freunde waren! (sie dachte nicht daran, ob das andere Wesen oder Menschen waren!)  
  
Melissa wurde am nächsten Tag ziemlich früh geweckt, zummindest dachte sie, dass denn ausserhalb der Fenster war es noch dunkel. Sie drehte sich mit einer 'Ahnung' auf die andere Seite ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie öffnete sie nur einen kleinen Spalt und erblicken konnte sie Oliver.  
  
Er sah ziemlich fertig aus, denn er hatte dunkle Augenringe und sah ziemlich erschöpft aus. 'Dem würden einige freie Tage gut tun,' dachte Melissa.  
  
Und auf einmal sackte er zusammen. Zuerst bekam Melissa einen schrecken, doch dann merkte sie, dass er nur eingeschlafen war. Sie atmete auf. Sie strich ihm über den Kopf und das schien ihm, obwohl er schlief, zu gefallen. 'Ich glaub er ist der einzige, der mich noch mag!' dachte Melissa vor sich hin. Auch sie schlief nach einer Weile ein.  
  
Da nun beide schliefen, merkte keiner von ihnen, dass es langsam hell wurde und dass es gleich Frühstück für Beide geben sollte.  
  
Die Helligkeit weckte Melissa. Sie richtete sich auf und bemerkte, dass Oliver immernoch da saß und schlief. Sie stupste ihn gegen die Schulter. Er wachte nicht auf. Sie versuchte es erneut und wieder wachte er nicht auf. Nun griff sie seine Schultern und schüttelte ihn. Er stöhnte einwenig. Melissa hörte auf ihn zu schütteln, denn sie hatte ein Geräusch gehört: "Wach auf! Minni kommt gleich!" - "Lass mich schlafen, Melissa!" quengelte er. Doch als ihm auffiel, wo er war, schreckte er mit einem Mal hoch: "Wo bin ich?" fragte er entsetzt und völlig verstört. "Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, du bist im Krankenflügel und hast an meinem Bett geschlafen!" sagte Melissa etwas lauter. "Was?" dachte Oliver laut und schlug sich nun mit einer Hand gegen die Stirn. "Du musst verschwinden!" flüsterte Melissa, "Minni kommt gleich!" Und dann hörte er auch, dass jemand im Raum nebenan war. Schnell stand er auf und raste zur Tür. "Ich komm später wieder," sagte er während er durch den Türspalt schlüpfte.  
  
'Wenigstens einer, den ich meinen Freund nennen kann! Freund....' Melissa starrte mit einem glasigen Blick auf die Decke.  
  
"War was, Potter?" Minni kam mit Brot und Tee auf einem Tablett. Melissa antwortete nicht. Sie ließ sich zurück auf ihr Kissen fallen. "Ist etwas?" fragte Minni. Melissa starrte nun mit ihrem glasigen Blick an die Decke. "Potter?" fragte Minni mit einem besorgten Unterton. "Es ist nichts," sagte Melissa etwas geistesabwesend und richtete sich wieder auf. "Sicher?" hakte die Assistentin nach. "Nein, überhaupt nichts!" Das kleine Mädchen strahlte die Frau an, die neben ihrem Bett stand. "Ich schaff das heute ganz alleine mit dem Essen!" sagte Melissa fröhlich und nahm Minni das Tablett aus der Hand. Minni stand etwas ratlos da. Melissa rieb sich die Hände, griff dann nach Messer und Brötchen und schnitt es in zwei. Es war wie immer. "Wenn sie fertig sind, rufen sie mich, okay?" sprach Minni. Melissa nickte und biss in ihr Brot und Minni ging wieder.  
  
Melissa aß fröhlich vor sich hin und fühlte sich wieder total gesund. Sie legte ihr Tablett auf den Nachttisch, hatte aber immernoch die andere Hälfte ihres Brötchens im Mund und zog die Decke von ihren Beinen. Sie war auf die irre Idee gekommen aufzustehen! Sie prüfte, ob sie die Zehen bewegen konnte: Sie wackelten. Melissa schliff ihre Beine über das Bett und ließ nun ihre Füße über dem Boden baumeln. Sie atmete tief ein und stellte sich vorsichtig auf den Boden. Sie konnte stehen!  
  
Sie ging einen Schritt, noch einen und noch einen . . . 


	9. Das Geständnis oder Geständnisse?

Das Geständnis - Geständnisse - ...  
  
Melissa wachte in ihrem Krankenbett auf.  
  
Alle waren da: Diana, Varity, Rika, Nadine, Melanie, Jason, James und am Kopfende saß Oliver. "Was ist los?" fragte Melissa. Die anderen schreckten auf, da sie nicht bemerkt hatten, dass sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte. "Erinnerst du dich nicht?" fragte Diana, etwas lauter werdend. Melissa schüttelte den Kopf, so putzmunter wie an dem Morgen. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und die anderen hatten frei von ihren Professoren bekommen. "Du wurdest neben deinem Bett aufgefunden!" sprach Oliver. "Jag' uns niewieder so einen Schrecken ein!" wimmerte Varity. Melissa wusste nicht so genau, was sie dazu sagen sollte, öffnete nur kurz den Mund, aber es kam nichts raus. 'So benehmen sich wahre Freunde!' dachte Melissa. Und überhaupt wurde sie immer nachdenklicher und bekam erneut diesen glasigen Blick. "Ist was?" fragte Diana. "Nein," beteurte Melissa. "Ich glaub sie braucht nur etwas mehr Ruhe," sprach Oliver, der bemerkte das etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. "Genau! Ruhe! Das brauch ich jetzt," sagte Melissa schnell. Die anderen sahen sie mit ungläubigen Blicken an. "Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss," sagte Varity und erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl. Einer nach dem anderen stand auf. Sie wünschten ihr alle eine 'gute Besserung' und verließen einer nach dem anderen den Raum.  
  
"Wieso gehst du nicht auch?" fragte Melissa Oliver, der noch immer im Stuhl neben ihrem Bett saß. "Was ist in dich gefahren?" schrie er sie an. "Schrei mich nicht so an!" sie richtete sich auf. "Wieso benimmst du dich so komisch?" - "Das fragst du mich? Wer besucht mich denn tagsüber nicht und schleicht sich mitten in der Nacht an mein Bett?" - "Na und? Du bist ja auch nicht viel besser!" - "Und was ist mit den anderen?" - "Sie machen sich große Sorgen um dich und du weist sie einfach ab!" er stand nun auf. "Den ganzen Tag bin ich hier allein! Dann kommen zwei von ihnen her und erzählen mir nicht was im Unterricht passiert ist, sie erzählen mir nur was für Stoff sie durchgenommen haben und erklären mir ihn, das war's! Du weißt nicht, wie das ist!" Sie warf die Decke von ihren Beinen und ließ nun wieder die Füße über dem Boden baumeln. "Melissa nicht!" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. "Ich bin keine Maschine, die man mit Daten füllt!..." sie stand nun auf dem kalten Fußboden, "... Ich bin ein Mensch," sie machte einen Schritt, "mit Gefühlen!" sie machte noch einen Schritt. Er wich einige Schritte zurück. "Und du!" sie wurde noch lauter. "Melissa, leg dich wieder hin!" schrie er sie an. Sie machte noch einen Schritt, fing an zu taumeln. Durch die Erschütterung mit jedem schwankenden Schritt, tropfte eine Träne, von denen, die sich gebildet hatten, auf ihr Nachthemd. "Und du!" wiederholte sie sich. Sie fing an zu keuchen und drohte dann auf den Boden zu fallen. Er fing sie auf. "Du bist auch nicht da! Und redest auch nicht mit mir!" nuschelte sie in seine Schulter. Er streichelte ihr über den Kopf, während sie sich an seiner Schulter ausheulte. Er hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Bett, legte sie ab, deckte sie zu und drehte sich auf dem Absatz und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Tür. Melissa konnte es nicht fassen:  
  
"IDIOT!!! ICH LIEBE DICH!" schrie sie.  
  
Er blieb für einen kurzen Moment stehen, wandte sich nicht um und lief nun schnell zur Tür, öffnete sie und verließ den Raum. Melissa schmiss sich mit viel Wucht in ihr Kissen, weinte noch einwenig, bis sie ihr Plüscheinhorn sah und es mit aller Gewalt gegen die Tür warf. Sie weinte sich in den Schlaf.  
  
Oliver stand mit dem Rücken an die Tür zum Krankenzimmer gelehnt noch eine ganze Weile.  
  
Melissa wurde über den letzten Tag, den sie im Krankenflügel verbrachte, von niemandem besucht, ausser natürlich von Minni und Poppy.  
  
Der Tag war gekommen: Melissa konnte sich nun länger auf den Beinen halten. Sie durfte nun zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Professor Dagger begleitete sie.  
  
Melissa wurde von einigen Schülern auf dem Weg angesprochen: "Schön, dass es dir besser geht, Potter!"  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sie stürmisch von Sean begrüßt: "Melissa!" rief er, "Gut, dass es dir besser geht! Wir haben in einer Woche, das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw! Die Woche darauf spielt Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff. Ich hoffe doch, ich sehe dich morgen um siebzehn Uhr auf dem Quidditch-Feld zum Training!?" - "Klar!" antwortete sie fröhlich, als wäre in den letzten zwei Wochen nichts gewesen. "Wir sehen uns dann um fünf!" rief sie, während sie zu den Mädchenschlafsälen lief, soweit ihre Beine sie tragen konnten.  
  
Im Mädchenschlafsaal warf sie sich auf ihr weiches Bett. Jetzt musste sie nicht mehr im unbequemen Bett im Krankenflügel schlafen. Sie stand wieder auf und legte die Sachen ab, die sie die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Arm trug. Sie stellte das Bild von Harry&Ginny auf ihren Nachttisch und setzte daneben ihr Plüscheinhorn. 'Professor Dagger sagt Dad und Mom Bescheid, dass es mir wieder besser geht,' dachte Melissa.  
  
Nachdem sie eine Weile das Bild und ihr Einhorn betrachtete und aucch noch einmal den Brief von Harry las, ging sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich in einen freien Sessel direkt am Kamin. Doch dann wunderte sie sich, wieso denn nur so wenig Mitschüler da waren. Sie schaute sich um. Einige Erstklässler saßen an einigen Tischen und lernten. Sie sah sogar einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, die gegeneinader Zauberschach spielten.  
  
Melissa hatte eine Vorahnung. Sie stand auf und ging zu einem der Erstkläsller: "Hey du!" sprach sie ihn an, "Wo sind die älteren Schüler?" - "Die sind in Hogsmeade," antwortete der Junge, der schon fast so groß war wie sie selber. Ihr Vermutung war richtig: Heute durften alle Schüler ab der dritten Stufe nach Hogsmeade. Melissa war schon dort gewesen, das war kurz vor dem Quidditch-Spiel. Sie wollte das Spiel vergessen, besonders die Zeit danach. "Du bist Melissa Potter, die Tochter von Harry Potter, oder?" fragte das Mädchen, was neben dem Jungen stand. Melissa nickte. "Cool!" sagten die Beiden. Dann drehte sich der Junge um und rief: "Hey Leute! Das ist die Tochter von Harry Potter!" Einige riefen 'Cool!' oder waren sonst irgendwie begeistert. Während der Junge zu den anderen ging, fragte das kleine Mädchen Melissa noch etwas: "Geht es dir besser?" Melissa nickte. "Das sah alles so schrecklich aus," sagte das kleine Mädchen leise. "Mach dir keine Sorgen! Mir geht es gut!" munterte Melissa die Kleine auf. Das Mädchen lächelte und lief nun zu den anderen.  
  
Melissa ging wieder zurück zu den Schlafsälen, öffnete die Tür zu dem, in dem sie schlief, betrat den Raum, holte ihren Feuerblitz 13, der neben ihrem Bett gegen die Wand lehnte und machte sich auf den Weg nach draussen. Die Erstklässler beobachteten jeden Schritt von ihr.  
  
Melissa wurde auf dem Weg von niemandem aufgehalten. Ohne irgendwelche Störungen verließ sie nun das Schloss und stapfte durch die tiefen Pfützen. Noch bevor sie am Quidditch-Feld ankam, schwang sie sich auf ihren Besen. Man könnte fast sagen, der Wind bließ ihre Sorgen weg. Sie drehte einpaar Runden, flog steil aufwärts und wieder abwärts, flog schnell und dann schlagaritg wieder langsam. Sie konzentrierte sich nur auf den Besen und vergaß alles andere. Doch dann als sie gerade einpaar Achten um und durch die Torbögen flog, bemerkte sie, wie sich jemand anderes dem Quidditch-Feld langsam näherte.  
  
Melissa verschwand hinter einer Tribühne, da die Person, sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Die Person sprang auf einen Besen und flog nun wahrscheinlich in der selben Absicht wie Melissa im zick-zack über das Feld.  
  
Sie erkannte die Person, als diese nah genug an der Tribühne und auch an ihr vorbei flog. Sie jagte der Person hinterher und wiederholte immerwieder den Namen der Person, zumindest so wie alle ihn nannten: "Junior! Junior!" Er stoppte. "Was machst du hier?" fragte er. "Das selbe wollte ich dich gerade auch fragen!" antwortete Melissa schroff. "Wieso ruhst du dich nicht aus, du bist doch erst heute wieder aus dem Krankenflügel rausgekommen?" Junior war etwas irritiert, davon Melissa hier zu treffen. "Ich übe das Fliegen für's nächste Spiel!" sprach sie, "Und ausserdem hab ich nichts besseres zu tun." - "Mir geht's da ähnlich," antworte Junior kurz. "Wieso bist du nicht mit nach Hogsmeade gegangen?" Melissa war etwas neugieriger geworden, da ihr keiner was über die anderen erzählte. "Persönliche Gründe," nuschelte er und sauste davon. "Hey!" rief sie und flog ihm hinterher.  
  
Sie holte ihn ein und zog ihm an seinem Umhang. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, sich auf dem Besen zu halten. "Hab dich!" rief Melissa wie ein fünf Jahre altes Mädchen und flog wieder davon. Junior hinterher.  
  
Sie jagten sich nun gegenseitig immerwieder quer über das Feld. Bis sie vor Lachen und Erschöpfung nicht mehr konnten. Sie setzten zur Landung an und machten sich zu Fuß auf dem Weg zum Schloss.  
  
"Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben?" fragte sie ihn plötzlich. Er nickte. "Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es gestern gewesen," begann sie wieder, "das war auch auf dem Quidditch- Feld! Und das war das erste Spiel, in dem ich regulär einen Schnatz gefangen hab. Und hättest du mich auch damals nicht gerammt, dann hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht gekriegt!" sie machte sich ein wenig lustig über ihn. Er schwieg. "Du?" fragte Melissa und stoppte. "Was?" fragte er und ging weiter. "Kannst du mir mal ganz ehrlich eine Frage beantworten?" - "Welche denn?" er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie machte ein sehr ernstes Gesicht: "Sag mal, magst du Diana?" - "Wieso?" fragte er mit einem ganz normalen Ton. "Einfach so! Liebst du sie?" Melissa wurde immer aufdringlicher. Schnell wandte er sich um: "Ach, sei doch ruhig!" schimpfte er.  
  
Melissa begann zu kichern. "Was ist so witzig?" fragte Junior etwas naiv. Sie rannte an ihm vorbei und stellte sich vor ihn. "Du bist ganz rot geworden!" quiekte Melissa. "Na und?" sagte Junior mit erhobener Haltung. Sie gingen weiter. Bis Melissa ihm etwas zuflüsterte, was ihm zum Stehen brachte: "Du hast es ihr nur noch nicht gesagt, weil sie mit mir verwandt - nein - weil sie eine Weasley ist, oder? Und dein Dad kann unsere Familien nicht ausstehen, oder?" Melissa wich einige Schritte zurück, denn Junior starrte nun mit einem hasserfüllten Blick zu Boden: "Ich hasse meinen Vater," nuschelte er. "Beruhig' dich," meinte Melissa, "er muss ja nicht davon erfahren!" sie blinzelte ihm zu. Juniors Griff um seinen Besen lockerte sich mi einem Mal und der hasserfüllte Blick verschwand. Er sah aus, als hätte er eine Erleuchtung gehabt. Er lief los. "Man sieht sich!" rief er ihr zu und verschwand durch die Eingangstür.  
  
Melissa laß gerade ein Buch, als die ersten Gryffindors aus Hogsmeade in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Schnell klappte sie das Buch zu und kniete sich auf den Sessel, in dem sie saß, um die hereinströmenden zu beobachten.  
  
Da war Diana mit mehreren vollgestopften Tüten. Melissa sprang vom Sessel und stürmte auf sie zu. Eine Tüte fiel zu Boden, als Melissa Diana um den Hals sprang. "Melissa! Du bist ja wieder auf den Beinen!" sprach Diana, "Guck mal! Das hab ich dir mitgebracht..." Diana hörte auf zu sprechen. "Was ist los?" fragte sie, denn Melissa begann zu weinen. "Es tut mir Leid!" wimmerte sie. "Was tut dir Leid?" fragte Diana und drückte ihre Cousine von sich um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können. "Ich hab gedacht, ihr mögt mich nicht mehr und hab schlecht von euch gedacht, dabei habt ihr euch nur große Sorgen um mich gemacht!" Melissa weinte immer mehr. "Melissa," sagte Diana leise und strich ihr über den Kopf, "wir werden dich immer mögen, Dummerchen!" Sie reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. "Und nun komm! Ich will dir die Sachen zeigen, die ich dir mit meinem Geld von diesem Monat gekauft hab." Melissa strich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihre Cousine an.  
  
Da bemerkte sie wie Oliver ihr vom Porträtloch aus zulächelte. Sie lief rot an, griff die Tüte, die noch auf dem Boden lag, griff mit der anderen Hand nach Diana und zog sie mit in den Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
Varity und Sean, die sich in Hogsmeade getroffen hatten, unterhielten sich in der großen Halle, bis immer mehr Schüler zum Abendessen in die Halle strömten. Varity verabschiedete sich als sie bemerkte, dass Diana und Melissa die Halle betraten. Sie rannte an Orlando vorbei und sagte kurz 'Hallo'. Orlando schaute ihr nach, denn er konnte nicht mehr antworten. Er ging weiter, erblickte seinen Freund, der geistesabwesend schien. Orlando wollte sich daraus einen Spaß machen: "Diese Varity hat dir aber ganz schön den Kopf verdreht, oder?" - "Wie? Was?" Sean erschrak. Orlando prustete los. "Was ist?" fragte Sean. "Nichts!" lachte Orlando.  
  
"Melissa! Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht!" Varity war überglücklich und nahm ihre jüngere Freundin in den Arm. "Nicht so fest drücken!" jammerte Melissa. "'Tschuldigung!" Varity sprang zurück. "Lasst uns essen gehen!" sagte Melissa fröhlich und zog die Beiden hinter sich her. Sie setzten sich an ihre jeweiligen Tische.  
  
Melissa wurde wärmstens von ihren anderen Quidditch-Kollegen begrüßt. Melissa schenkte sich gerade Kürbissaft ein, als sich Oliver neben ihr hinsetzte. "Reichst du mir das Brot?" fragte er sie. Sie verhielt sich ganz normal um nicht auffallend zu werden und reichte ihm das Brot. "Es tut mir Leid, was ich letztens gesagt habe!" flüsterte Oliver ihr zu. Sie verschluckte sich beinahe. "Ich will dir nach dem Essen etwas zeigen," flüsterte er weiter. Melissa nickte, während sie noch mit dem Klos Fleisch im Hals kämpfte, den sie verschluckt hatte.  
  
Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatte und sich noch mit Diana unterhielt, trat ihr Oliver gegen den Fuss. "Entschuldige mich, bitte! Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum!" sagte sie zu Diana schnell. Und ehe die antworten konnte, war Melissa schon aufgesprungen und zur Tür gerannt. Hinter der Tür wartete Oliver. "Kommst du?" fragte er zur Sicherheit. Sie nickte.  
  
Nachdem sie mehrere Treppen höher stiegen und einige Flure entlang gingen, fragte Melissa endlich: "Wohin gehen wir eigentlich? Und was willst du mir zeigen?" Oliver antwortete nicht. Oliver verschwand hinter einer Kurve und Melissas Augen weiteten sich als sie erkannte vor welchem Bild Oliver anhielt. "Das ist..." begann sie. "Du kennst es?" fragte er mit einem etwas enttäuschtem Unterton. "Nicht wirklich," antwortete sie, "aber ich hab's schon einmal gesehen." Sie lächelte und strich mit einer Hand über den Wandteppich aus ihrem Traum. "Melissa..." Sie schreckte auf, denn sie war ganz in Erinnerungen an diesen schönen Teil aus ihrem Traum versunken. "Was ich dir schon immer sagen wollte..." Melissa drehte sich um und ehe sie auch nur eine Silbe sagen konnte, berührten seine Lippen die ihren. Er legte alle seine Gefühle in diesen einen Kuss. Melissa erwiderte den Kuss mit ebenfalls den selben starken Gefühlen. Sie lösten sich von einander und er nahm sie nun ganz fest in den Arm: "Ich liebe dich auch und das schon länger als du vermuten kannst," flüsterte er ihr zu. Melissa war zu glücklich um ihm irgendetwas darauf antworten zu können, dafür lief ihr aber eine Träne über das Gesicht, die er sanft wegküsste. Melissa wandte sich von ihm ab und sprach nun überglücklich die Wörter, die ihr Großvater damals zu dem Wandgemälde gesagt hatte: "Te amo!" Der Teppich wehte zur Seite und Melissa zog Oliver mit in das kleine Versteck.  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Melissa?" fragte Rika Diana am anderen Ende des Schlosses. Die schüttelte unwissend den Kopf. "Und wann kommt sie?" fragte Nadine. Wieder schüttelte Diana den Kopf. Dann stieß Melanie dazu, die wohl gerade aus der Bibliothek kam: "Ich hab sie mit Oliver vorhin zusammen gesehen!" - "Was???" schrien die drei anderen Mädchen. Melanie nickte. "Das erklärt einges!" lachte Rika. Die anderen starrten sie an. "Überlegt doch mal! Melissa und Oliver, alleine!" Nun lachten auch die anderen. Das wäre doch zu schön um war zu sein. 


	10. Kräuterkunde mit den Slytherins

Kräuterkunde mit den Slytherins  
  
Oliver und Melissa kamen getrennt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Melissa huschte in den Mädchenschlafsaal und Oliver setzte sich an den Kamin.  
  
Im Mädchenschlafsaal wartete Diana bereits auf ihre Cousine. "Hallo," sagte Melissa kurz. "Ich hab gehört, du warst mit Oliver zusammen!?" sagte Diana mit einem Blick, als könnte sie Melissa durchleuchten. Melissa lief rot an: "Na und?" sagte diese. "Ziemlich lange," fügte Diana hinzu. Melissa warf einen Blick auf ihren Wecker. Sie gab eine Art Quieken von sich. Es war wirklich spät geworden. "Wir haben uns lange unterhalten," sprach Melissa und zog sich ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf. "Unterhalten, was?" Diana wandte sich zu ihrer Cousine und beäugte diese ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, "worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?" Melissa wurde noch rötlicher: "Über dies und jenes...Was geht dich das an?!?" rief sie. "Nichts, nichts," sagte Diana und ließ sich in ihre Kissen fallen, immer noch mit dem Blick auf Melissa gerichtet, diese ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. "Nie wieder harte Krankenbett-Mattratzen!" nuschelte sie in ihr Kissen. Sie schaute zu ihrer Cousine, die sie immer noch beobachtete. "Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" Melissas Geduldsfaden war kurz davor zu reizen. "Ich will nur wissen, was du wirklich die ganze Zeit gemacht hast!" sprach Diana ganz ruhig. "Das ist mein Geheimnis," Melissa grinste sie an. Sie wünschte ihr eine 'gute Nacht' und zog ihre Vorhänge zu.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen verhielten sich Oliver und Melissa wie immer. "Da ist was faul..." sagte Diana vor sich hin. Der Unterricht war wie vor Melissas Unfall und auch das Mittagessen verlief ziemlich normal. Diana zerrte Melissa am Ärmel von ihrem Platz, obwohl Melissa noch gar nicht fertig gegessen hatte. "Was ist los?" fragte Melissa. "Ich muss mal mit dir reden," war das einzige, was sie als Antwort bekam. Diana schliff Melissa runter zu den Räumlichkeiten, in denen sie als nächstes Zaubertränke hatten. Es war noch keiner da, da es noch recht früh war. "Sag schon, was los ist!" sagte Melissa nun etwas lauter. "Das müsste ich dich fragen!" Diana war nun etwas wütend: "Was ist da zwischen dir und Oliver?" - "Nichts," beteurte Melissa. "Lüg mich nicht an!" schrie Diana sie an. Melissa starrte auf den Boden. "Ich hab gedacht, wir haben keine Geheimnisse vor einander," sagte Diana nun ganz Ruhig. Beide schwiegen. Diana beobachtete Melissa, wie diese sich auf den kalten Boden setzte und sich gegen die Wand lehnte. "Okay," sagte Melissa leise. "Okay was?" Diana kniete sich zu ihr runter. "Ich erzähl's dir, aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, es niemandem zu sagen!" Melissa schaute ihrer Cousine und besten Freundin tief in die Augen. "Ich schwöre," sagte diese. "Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt..." Diana unterbrach sie: "Das ist doch toll! Und weiter?" Diana strahlte. "Wir haben uns sogar geküsst, lange... Und viel unterhalten, aber..." wieder machte sie eine Pause. "Aber was?" hakte Diana nach. "Er und ich wollten es eigentlich erstmal geheim halten, aber so etwas kann ich..." - "Kannst du nicht vor uns verheimlichen, weil wir deine besten Freunde sind, richtig?" - "Ja." - "Und?" - "Und was?" fragte nun Melissa. "Wie ist es jemanden zu küssen?" fragte Diana. Melissa lief knallrot an: "Einmal angefangen, wirst du süchtig davon und wenn du die Person vollkommen liebst, dann ist es .... unbeschreiblich schön!" Melissa war überglücklich, dass sie jetzt jemanden hatte mit dem sie darüber reden konnte, obwohl es doch erst gestern das erste Mal gewesen war, dass sie jemanden geküsst hatte. Diana hätte noch mehr Fragen gestellt, wären nicht die ersten Mitschüler gekommen. Melissa stand auf und ehe sie sich versahen begann schon der Unterricht.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht beeilte sich Melissa sehr, um rechtzeitig zum Quidditch- Training zu kommen. Sie holte ihren Feuerblitz 13 und machte sich auf den Weg. Vor der Eingangstür wartete Oliver. "Komme ich zu spät?" rief sie ihm vom weiten zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ehe er sich versah, war sie ihm schon um den Hals gefallen. "Komm gehen wir," sagte er und bekam noch einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt, bevor er die Tür öffnete.  
  
Der Schnatz hatte es bei diesem Training besonders auf die Torringe abgesehen und Sean hatte Probleme den Quaffel zu fangen, da Melissa ihm des öfteren in die Quere kam. Sie entschuldigte sich immer wieder. Melissa fing so schnell sie konnte den Schnatz und beobachtete die anderen nun beim Training. Sie jubelte immer, wenn Orlando, Kitty oder Oliver ein Tor erziehlen konnten.  
  
Diana ging mit Varity zusammen zum Quidditch-Feld, während die anderen noch trainierten. Melissa sah die Beiden schon von Weitem und flog ihnen entgegen. "Was macht ihr denn hier?" rief sie den Beiden entgegen. Sie landete. "Wir haben schon unsere Aufgaben fertig," sagte Varity. "Und was macht ihr hier?" fragte Melissa erneut. "Wir wollen euch nur zuschauen!" antwortete Diana, "und du?" - "Ich hab eigentlich nichts zu tun!" sagte Melissa, "ich warte nur noch darauf, dass die anderen vor Erschöpfung umkippen." Sie lachten. Und nachdem Melissa noch einige Runden drehte, rief Sean die Horde zusammen. "Sehr gutes Training!" sprach er, "So werden wir Ravenclaw schnell schlagen." - "Gut, dass unser Sucher wieder da ist!" sagte Tom und schlug dem kleinem Mädchen auf die Schulter. Die anderen klatschten. "Ich hab doch gar nichts besonderes gemacht," beteuerte Melissa und lief rot an. "Du hast aber wirklich unter Einsatz deines Lebens den Schnatz gefangen!" sagte Orlando und tätschelte sie. Die sieben setzten zur Landung an. Melissa flog direkt auf Diana und Varity zu, die immer noch am Feld standen. "Bis Mittwoch!" rief sie den anderen noch zu. "Und was jetzt?" fragte Varity. "Jetzt helft ihr mir mit den Aufgaben!" verkündete Melissa. "Das hättest du wohl gerne," lachte Diana.  
  
"Gibt es irgendwas, was du mir sagen willst?" fragte Nadine James, der etwas ratlos ausschaute. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Jason meinte, du wolltest mir irgendwas sagen!" sagte Nadine. "Er meinte zu mir, dass du mir was sagen wolltest!" sprach nun James. Nadine überlegte kurz: "Eigentlich nicht...hmmm..." sie überlegte noch etwas und ging die Treppe zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum weiter abwärts. "Nichts?" fragte er nach. "Doch!" rief sie dann plötzlich und genauso plötzlich fing die Treppe an sich zu bewegen. Nadine und James klammerten sich ans Treppengeländer und warteten darauf, dass die Treppe aufhörte sich zu bewegen. Sie führte nun über einen kürzeren Weg zur großen Halle.  
  
Nadine setzte sich auf die Stufen. "Was ist?" fragte James. "Ich kenne keinen anderen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als über diese verfluchte Treppe!" schimpfte Nadine. Er setzte sich zu ihr: "Dann kannst du mir jetzt in Ruhe sagen, was du gerade eben noch sagen wolltest." Er lächelte sie an. "Naja..." begann Nadine, "ich wollte mich bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du für mich da warst, in der Zeit, in der es Melissa so schlecht ging und in der Zeit, in der Rika mal alleine oder mit Jason zusammen sein wollte!" Sie lächelte zurück. "Immer wieder gerne!" lachte er. Nun schwiegen die Beiden.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten gähnte Nadine: "Bin ich müde!" und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Ihm war das ziemlich egal, auf jeden Fall zeigte er keine Reaktion. Wieder fing sie an zu sprechen: "Und wieder bleibst du hier bei mir!" Nun lehnte er seinen Kopf auf ihren. "Du?" sprach James leise. "Was denn?" fragte Nadine kurz davor einzuschlafen. "Dar..." er wurde unterbrochen, denn die Treppe begann wieder sich zu bewegen. "Bewahr dir deinen Gedanken bis morgen auf!" sagte sie fröhlich. "Okay," sagte er kurz und stand nun auf. Sie gingen das letzte Stück, der Treppe zusammen abwärts. James musste den nächsten Gang entlang während Nadine noch eine weitere Treppe abwärts gehen musste. Sie verabschiedeten sich und wünschten sich gegenseitig eine 'gute Nacht'.  
  
Niemand war mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war Mitternacht vorbei. Melissa saß auf dem Schoß von Oliver und schlief mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter gelehnt. Oliver starrte in die Flamme und überlegte noch eine Weile. Dann flüsterte er: "Melissa, du musst ins Bett!" Sie gab aber nur ein schmunzelndes Geräusch von sich und: "Ich will aber nicht." - "Zwing mich nicht, dich ins Bett zu tragen!" sprach Oliver nun lauter, "Ich werde das bestimmt nicht tun!" - "Du bist gemein," gähnte sie. Sie streckte sich und stand dann auf. Auch er streckte sich während er aufstand. "Geh ins Be- ett," gähnte er. "Das musst du gerade sagen!" sagte Melissa schroff und wandte sich zu ihm. Sie gingen zusammen die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch. "Gute Nacht," sagte Melissa kurz und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal machen, da packte Oliver ihre Hand, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie ein letztes Mal für diesen Tag. Melissa wollte sich nun erst recht nicht mehr von ihm trennen.  
  
Beim Frühstück bekam Melissa endlich wieder ein Päckchen von ihrer Mom. "Frisch gebackene Kekse," schwärmte sie schon bevor sie das Päckchen öffnete. "Woher weißt du das?" fragte Daniel, der ihr gegenüber saß. Sie hielt es ihm vor die Nase und sagte: "Riech doch mal!" Er roch kurz dran: "Stimmt," sprach er, "riecht wirklich nach frisch gebackenen Keksen." Dann setzte sich eine andere, eine schwarze Eule auf die Schulter von Melissa, die sie nicht kannte. Die Eule ließ einen Brief auf ihren Schoß fallen und flog dann wieder davon. In großen Buchstaben stand auf dem Umschlag: PRIVAT. "Von wem ist der?" fragte Diana. "Keine Ahnung," sagte Melissa und drehte den Brief, "noch nicht einmal ein Absender."  
  
Erst auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern öffnete sie ihn:  
  
'Wehe du erzählst irgendjemandem von diesem Brief!' stand oben drüber. 'In Kräuterkunde wird heute in zweier Gruppen gearbeitet und ich möchte dich bitten 'nicht' mit Diana zusammen zu machen, okay? Ich will mit ihr reden! Mit freundlichen Grüßen D. Malfoy Jr.'  
  
"Was stand denn nun in diesem Brief?" fragte Diana, nachdem sie bei den Gewächshäusern ankamen. "Du hast doch gelesen, was auf dem Umschlag stand, oder?" sagte Melissa kurz und betrat die Räumlichkeiten mit einigen Mitschülern. "Du bist gemein!" war die Reaktion von Diana und: "Was machst du da?" Melissa sprang auf und ab und schien jemanden zu suchen. Melissa erblickte Junior und fing nun an über die Menge hinweg zu winken. Junior erblickte sie und lächelte etwas zurückhaltend zurück. Dann begann Professor Sprout auch hinter ihnen an zu sprechen: "Sie werden sich erst in zweier Gruppen aufteilen und dann werden wir gemeinsam in den Raum nebenan gehen und dort Rosen umpflanzen," sie machte eine Pause, "natürlich sind dies keine normalen Rosen, sie heißen Lacrima. Wenn ihr nur den geringsten Laut von euch gibt oder überhaupt ein Geräusch macht, dann fangen sie an ein sirenenartiges und gleich lautes Schreien von sich zu geben und beginnen Säure zu weinen." - "So einer Pflanze will die uns ausstetzen?" sagte Diana entsetzt zu Melissa. Die schien aber überglücklich zu sein. "Du magst wirklich Kräuterkunde, was?" fragte Diana. Melissa grinste sie an und nickte. "Also ich bitte sie jetzt um Ruhe!" begann die Professorin, "Und wenn sie sich wirklich dringend mit ihrem Partner verständigen müssen, dann bitte über den schriftlichen Weg! Und das bitte auch so leise wie es nur geht!"  
  
Die einzelnen Schüler suchten sich jetzt jeweils einen Partner. Diana wandte sich zu Melissa, die aber nicht mehr neben ihr stand. Sie hörte nur Melissas Stimme: "Lesley, wollen wir zusammen machen?" Diana drehte sich um und sah, wie Melissa auf ein Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Haaren und Brille zuging. Das Mädchen aus Slytherin nickte. Hinter sich hörte Diana einen Jungen rufen: "Malfoy, wollen wir zusammen machen?" - "Nein," erwiderte der. Kurz darauf spürte Diana eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie drehte sich schnell um. Junior lächelte sie an: "Wollen wir zusammen machen?" fragte er. Diana stotterte was unverständliches. Er schaute sie irritiert an. Dann nickte sie. "Haben jetzt alle einen Partner?" fragte Professor Sprout und schaute sich um, "Schön! Dann bitte ich sie jetzt um vollkommene Ruhe! Und ich möchte sie darum bitten, bis zur nächsten Stunde herauszufinden, wofür man die Tränen der Lacrima gebraucht!" Die Junghexen und -zauberer stöhnten. Sie zeigte drei Finger mit dehr dreckigen Fingernägeln in die Luft. Alle hörten auf zu reden. Zwei Finger, einer und sie öffnete die Tür zum Nebenraum.  
  
Auf mehreren Tischen standen Kisten, in denen die Lacrimae (sg. Lacrima, pl. Lacrimae *Latein: Träne*) blüten. Vor den Tischen standen Blumentöpfe, die gut erreichbar waren, damit man sie bloß nicht verrücken musste. Die Schüler, die meisten hatten vorher ihre Schuhe ausgezogen, um noch leiser zu sein, verteilten sich vor den Blumentöpfen. Melissa kniete sich mit Lesley vor einen Tisch, der an einem Fenster lag. Junior wies Diana zu noch freien Töpfen vor einem Tisch am anderen Ende des Raums.  
  
Diana war sichtbar unwohl, weil Junior sie die ganze Zeit anlächelte.  
  
Die Schüler legten los: Immer einer von den Beiden grub eine Lacrima aus, der andere pflanzte sie in einen Blumentopf. Junior grub so leise er nur konnte und Diana pflanzte. Bei den anderen grub Melissa, die nebenbei die Rosen tätschelte, und Lesley pflanzte sie in einen neuen Topf. Sie befürchtete immer das eine von den Rosen anfangen würde zu schrein, wenn Melissa sie berührte, aber den Rosen schien das zu gefallen.  
  
Nach einer geschlagenen dreiviertel Stunde waren die Ersten fertig und durften die Gewächshäuser verlassen. Folglich hatten einige von ihnen noch eine Freistunde. Melissa und Lesley gehörten nicht zu den glücklichen, da sich die Beiden leider zu einer Kiste gesellt hatten, in der besonders viele Rosen schlummerten. Diana und Junior gehörten zu den Glücklichen, die nur wenige Rosen umzupflanzen hatten. Sie machten sich so leise wie möglich aus dem Staub.  
  
Diana atmete erst einmal tief ein und aus, als sie wieder im Freien waren, als ob sie die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hätte. "Ist was?" fragte sie Junior, der sie immernoch anlächelte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Irgendwas muss doch sein!" sagte Diana skeptisch, "Du machst doch sonst immer Gruppenarbeiten mit jemandem anderen!" Statt ihr zu antworten, machte er sich auf den Weg. Diana einwenig eingeschnappt ging ihm hinterher. "Sag schon!" sagte Diana ungeduldig. "Wieso ich mit dir die Gruppenarbeit gemacht hab?" fragte er. "Ja!" antwortete Diana. Er überlegte kurz: "Hmmm...Weil du sonst immer Melissa gemacht hast und diese mit jemand anderem gemacht hat oder weil ich Melissa in einem Brief darum gebeten hab. Such dir eine Antwort aus!" sprach er und ging schnellen Schrittes weiter. Diana musste das erst einmal verdauen und blieb für einen Moment stehen. Sie nahm entschlossen die Verfolgung wieder auf. Sie holte ihn ein, zog ihm am Ärmel und er drehte sich um. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um größer zu wirken und fragte: "Wieso?" - "Das sag ich dir ein anderes Mal!" er grinste sie nun an und stupste ihr mit der Fingerspitze gegen die Stirn.  
  
Er drehte sich auf seinem Absatz und ging davon. Diana lief rot an: "Ich will es gar nicht wissen!" rief sie ihm hinterher und stolzierte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
  
Nach einigen Schritten viel ihr auf, dass der Weg, den sie nahm, nur zu einigen Klassenräumen und zurück zu den Gewächshäusern führte. Sie schaute sich um, ob sie niemand sah und ging mit hochrotem Kopf in die Richtung, in die auch Junior zuvor gegangen war. 


	11. Ärger mit Snape!

Ärger mit Snape...  
  
Rika traf sich am nächsten Tag wie immer mit Jason, in dem Loch. Also ging Nadine zusammen mit Varity und Diana zur Bibliothek. Zumindest wollten sie es, denn als sie in der Tür zur Bibliothek standen, erblickten sie wie Orlando Melanie 'Nachhilfe' so schien es gab. Die Beiden saßen dicht zusammen mit den Köpfen über ein Buch hockend. Die Drei machten schnell kehrt. "Also das macht sie, wenn Sean sich neue Spielzüge überlegt," sprach Varity. "Woher weißt du das denn?" fragte Nadine mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen. "Nur so!" sagte Varity kurz, "wo ist eigentlich Melissa, Diana?" sie versuchte schnell von sich abzulenken. "Ich hab keine Ahnung!" lügte Diana mit einem wirklich ahnungslosen Unterton. "Du weißt es! Gib's zu!" drängelte sie Nadine. "Das geht niemandem etwas an!" sagte sie ebenfalls schnell. "Fragen wir doch Oliver, wo sie ist," sagte Varity hinter Dianas Rücken zu Nadine, so dass Diana es trotzdem hören konnte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Du weißt nicht ganz zufällig wo die Beiden - ich meine er ist?" fragte Nadine mit ihrem durchleuchtenden Blick. Diana schüttelte wild ihre Löwenmähne. "Schade," sagte Varity mit einem aufgesetztem traurigen Blick, "Dann müssen wir die Beiden - nein - ich meine 'ihn' suchen, oder, Nadine?" Nadine nickte natürlich. "Ich hab gedacht, wir wollen unsere Aufgaben machen!" warf Diana schnell ein. "Die können wir auch in unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen machen!" sprachen Varity und Nadine wie eine Person. Und beide zogen Diana hinter sich her. Sie beteurte immer wieder, dass sie nicht in den obersten Stockwerken suchen sollten. Natürlich dachten die anderen gleich dort zu suchen, aber Diana wusste es besser, denn Oliver und Melissa waren nicht oben und auch nicht unten, sie waren draussen.  
  
Oliver und Melissa saßen auf einer Bank, unterhielten sich und aßen dabei Melissas Kekse, die sie dafür aufgehoben hatte. Oliver hielt noch einen extra Umhang über Beide und Melissa hatte ein kleines Feuerchen in ein Marmeladenglas gezaubert, das sie wärmen sollte. "Schmecken gut die Kekse," sagte Oliver mit vollem Mund. Melissa nickte glücklich. Schnell waren alle Kekse aufgegessen. "Da muss ich meine Mom bitten, noch mehr zu schicken," stöhnte Melissa. "Gehen wir wieder rein?" fragte Oliver. Melissa nickte. Sie löschte die Flamme und ließ das Glas in ihrem Umhang verschwinden. Melissa spähte durch einen Türspalt und huschte wieder ins Gebäude. Oliver hinterher.  
  
"Hast du James gesehen?" fragte Nadine Rika am nächsten Tag. Die schüttelte den Kopf. "Wieso?" fragte Rika. "Er wollte mir vorgestern etwas sagen und gestern hab ich ihn nicht gesehen!" erzählte Nadine. "Ich frag Jason nachher, okay?" sagte Rika. Nadine nickte. "Gibt es etwas, was sie uns mitteilen wollen, Adams?" fragte Snape, denn die Beiden saßen im Zaubertrank-Unterricht. "Nein," erwiderte Rika verlegen. "Nicht? Dann rühren sie doch bitte ihren Trank, der gleich überkocht. 5 Punkte abzug für Ravenclaw!"  
  
Während des Mittagessen meckerte Melissa: "Snape schenit wohl heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden zu sein!" - "Wieso?" fragte Oliver. "Er zog unserem Haus 10 Punkte ab! Nur weil bei wirklich jedem der Zaubertrank in die Hose ging!" antwortete Diana. "Aber nicht nur uns zog er Punkte ab!" begann Melissa, "Wirklich jeder Klasse ausser natürlich denen von Slytherin zog er Punkte ab!" - "Hab ich ein Glück, dass wir ihn heute nicht haben!" atmete Oliver auf. "Ich hatte vorhin mit James Unterricht!" sagte Jason am Hufflepuff-Tisch zu Rika und Nadine. "Und?" fragten Beide. "Ihr habt doch gleich eine Freistunde, oder?" fragte Jason und die Beiden nickten. "Er auch! Und er wird sich in der Bibliothek aufhalten und auf dich..." er wandte sich zu Nadine, "...warten." - "Auf mich?" wiedeholte Nadine etwas verdutzt, "Wieso?" - "Dem eiligen Gespräch vorhin zu schließen wolltest du doch mit ihm reden, oder?" nun war Jason ein wenig verwirrt. "Eigentlich wollte James mit Nadine sprechen! Aber sie hatte ihn gestern nicht gesehen, also..." antwortete Rika für ihre Freundin.  
  
"Hallo," sagte Nadine kurz als sie James in einer Ecke der Bibiliothek sitzen sah. "Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?" fragten Beide gleichzeitig. Sie lachten kurz und schwiegen sich dann an. "Du wolltest mich letztens etwas fragen... da auf der Treppe," sagte Nadine und war zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung auf einmal ziemlich verlegen geworden. Ihm ging es ähnlich: "Das - ähm - kann noch ... warten," sagte er etwas schüchtern als ihm einfiel, was er sie fragen wollte. Er zog eine Brille aus einer Umhangtasche. "Ihr seht euch so ähnlich," sprach Nadine. "Wir sind auch Zwillinge," sagte James kurz und setzte seine Brille auf. "Aber ihr seid vollkommen verschieden," sagte sie und setzte sich zu ihm. "Ich weiß," stöhnte er kurz und blätterte nun in einem Buch. (Anm.: Jason trägt keine Brille!!!) "Was liest du da?" fragte sie ihn. "Ich versuche etwas kompliziertes für Astronomie zu lösen," antwortete James. "Schade..." stöhnte Nadine. "Was denn?" fragte er. "Schade, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann," erwiderte sie. "Wir können halt Beide nichts dafür, dass du nicht in der selben Altersstufe bist wie ich," versuchte er sie aufzuheitern. "Stimmt," nickte Nadine und lächelte ihn an. Er wandte seinen Blick von ihr und starrte wieder in sein Buch. Auch in diesem Punkt war er ganz anders als sein Zwilling Jason, denn James war viel schüchterner und zurückhaltender. Nadine war kurz davor zu fragen, was denn war bis sie bemerkte, dass James etwas rötlicher im Gesicht war. Sie starrte ihn noch einen Moment an, bis ihre Blicke sich kreuzten und Nadine sich verlegen abwandte und ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche kramte, was 'ziemlich schwer' rauszuolen war. Er grinste. Nun begann auch Nadine zu lesen. Aber immer wieder warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihn. Sie las manche Zeilen mehrmals, weil sie nach jedem Blick vergessen hatte, wo sie stehengeblieben war. Auch er schielte hin und wieder über seine Brillengläser zu ihr rüber. Wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, liefen Beide rosa an und wandten sich schnell wieder ihren Büchern zu.  
  
Nachdem Nadine endlich die Seite beendet hatte, die sie nun auswendig konnte, schaute sie auf ihre Uhr. "Schon so spät?!" schrie sie auf. Schnell pakte sie ihr Buch wieder in die Tasche und stolperte los. "Wir sehen uns später!" rief sie ihm noch zu. "Okay," sagte er gelassen. Als sie die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, sah er ebenfalls auf die Uhr. "Oh nein!" rief nun er und packte schnell seine Tasche.  
  
Varity und Melanie, die vorgewarnt in den Zaubertrank-Unterricht gingen, sollte es noch schlimmer treffen: Sie durften eine 'Überraschungs'- Zwischenprüfung schreiben. Alle verzweifelten an dieser Prüfung, denn manche Fragen konnten sie einfach nicht lösen, denn sie hatten noch gar nicht die Themen dazu gehabt! Und wenn sie etwas falsches geschrieben hatten, dann tauchte unter der Frage in rotleuchtenden Lettern das Wort 'Falsch' auf und man konnte die eigene Antwort dann nicht mehr überarbeiten. Wenn man dann bei einer Frage zu lang schrieb, dann tauchte meistens unter der nächsten Frage die Buchstaben z, l und ü auf, was so viel bedeutete wie 'zu lange überlegt'. Manche hatten noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken an die Frage verschwendet gehabt und dann konnte man sie nicht ein mal überdenken und/oder sich irgendwas aus den Fingern saugen, da die Frage schon gesperrt war. Melanie hatte gerade Mal drei von zehn fragen richtig, weil sie so viel mit Orlando gelernt hatte, aber die meisten Fragen konnte sie nicht beantworten, weil ihr die Zeit fehlte, verbunden damit, dass Snape nur extra lange Antworten als richtig zählte. Varity hatte auch nur vier und eine halbe richtig. Die halbrichtige Antwort kam zustande, weil sie die Hälfte Richtig beantwortet hatte und dann zu lange über den Rest überlegt hatte.  
  
"Dieser - dieser - ... Snape!" empörte sich Varity auf dem Weg zum Abendessen. "Ganz Ruhig!" versuchten sie Nadine und Rika zu berühigen, die sie auf halben Weg getroffen hatten. Sie waren schon kurz vor der Halle. "Ich darf mich wohl noch aufregen, oder?" brüllte Varity. "Ja, ja," nickten die Beiden. "Gut!" sprach Varity, "Jetzt noch einmal tief durchatmen und ..." sie öffnete die Tür zu Halle, "und alles ist wieder in Ordnung! Wir sehen uns!" Sie verließ die Beiden schnellen Schrittes. "Meine Güte! Die Frau hat Probleme!" dachte Nadine laut. Ihre Blicke wichen nicht von Varity und folgten ihr bis sie sich setzte. "Jetzt ist sie wieder die Ruhe selbst!" sagte Rika verblüfft. "Was steht ihr hier so rum?" fragte jemand die Beiden, die immer noch an der Tür standen. Jetzt machten sie sich schnell auf den Weg zu ihrem Tisch und setzten sich auf freie Plätze.  
  
Melissa hatte Snape wieder vergessen gehabt und machte sich mehr Sorgen wegen des Quidditch-Spiels am übernächsten Tag. Sie stocherte nervös in ihrem Essen rum. "Was ist los?" fragte Oliver, der zu ihrer rechten saß. "Wir haben vorhin in Muggelkunde über brutale Sportarten aus der Muggelwelt geredet und da wurde sie plötzlich nervös - oder eher ängstlich!" antwortete Diana für Melissa, die links neben ihr saß. "Ist das wahr?" fragte Oliver zur Sicherheit das kleine Mädchen. Sie nickte kurz. "Worüber habt ihr denn genau geredet?" wollte er genauer wissen. "Das ist ja das Problem! Wir haben hauptsächlich von den körperlich Beschwerden und Verletzungen geredet!" Diana wurde etwas lauter. "Ich persönlich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir nichts passiert!" sagte plötzlich Tom hinter den Dreien, die sich darauf schnell auf ihren Plätzen umdrehten. "Danke," stammelte Melissa. Der Junge lächelte sie an und tätschelte sie, dann ging er wieder. "Jetzt hast du sogar einen Bodyguard!" versuchte Diana Melissa aufzumuntern. "Wird schon schief gehen, was?" sagte Melissa leise und versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzten.  
  
"Es tut mir so Leid!" versuchte sich Melanie erneut bei Orlando zu entschuldigen. "Du hast versucht, mir das alles beizubringen und dann hab ich es doch nicht hinbekommen!" beteuerte sie immer wieder. "Dann müssen wir halt noch mehr zusammen lernen," stöhnte er als hätte er keinen Bock mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, aber das nur um sie zu ärgern. Melanie wollte gerade sagen, dass er nicht die Zeit mit ihr verschwenden sollte, aber er bagann wieder zu sprechen: "Ich werde so lange mit dir lernen bis du es hundertprozentig auf die Reihe kriegst und bei der nächsten Prüfung etwas besseres bekommst." Er lächelte sie sehr entschlossen an. Melanie wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gesprungen, wäre da nicht ein Tisch und ein Stapel Bücher dazwischen gewesen. Die Beiden waren nämlich wie immer in der Bibliothek. "Fangen wir gleich an! Wer weiß, wann Snape wieder mit dem falschen Fuß aufsteht," er lachte sie an. Nun lachten Beide. "20 Punkte abzug für Gryffindor und Hufflepuff, für diese Frechheit!" Die Beiden zuckten zusammen. Snape sah Melanie und Orlando mit einem verachtenden Blick an, der noch kühler war als sonst! "Und ausserdem möchte sie zwei, Soft und Longbottom," sprach er mit seiner kühlen Stimme weiter, "morgen früh noch vor dem Frühstück in meinem Büro sehen, damit sie ihre Strafe abholen können!" Er ging davon. Melanie hatte noch nie Orlandos Nachnamen gehört, obwohl er doch so lange der beste Freund ihres Bruders war. Natürlich kannte auch sie die Geschichten von Neville Longbottom, wie jedes Kind und Jugendlicher, schließlich gehört er zu den besten Freunden Harry Potters. Und auch sie kannte die Geschichten aus Neville Longbottoms Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts. Wer hätte damals gedacht, dass er so ein exellenter Zauberer wird? Melanie versuchte ihre Überraschtheit über den Nachnamen zu verbergen. Orlando war so überhaupt nicht, wie sein Vater in diesem Alter! "Ist was?" fragte Orlando. "Nichts, nichts," log Melanie, die erst jetzt bemerkte, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Sie lief rot an. "Wirklich?" fragte er nach. Melanie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist aber ganz rot im Gesicht geworden!" er grinste sie schelmisch an. "Bin ich gar nicht!" Melanie fuchtelte mit den Armen wild um sich. Er lachte. Dann begann sie auch verlegen an zu lachen. Sie schwiegen. "Ich hoffe die Strafe fällt nicht so schwer aus!" stöhnte er. "Ich auch nicht!" sagte Melanie. "Was ist denn mit Snape los?" fragte eine aufgebrachte Stimme hinter Melanie. "Hallo Varity," sagte Melanie ohne sich umzudrehen. "Er murmelte irgendwas von: Longbottom, Soft und Quidditch!" Varity setzte sich, während die anderen Beiden hochfuhren. "Erzählt doch mal!" forderte Varity die Beiden auf. "Also..." begann Orlando. Und Melanie und er begannen die kurze Geschichte zu erzählen.  
  
  
  
Kommentar: Irgendwie weiß ich nur von 2 oder 3 Personen, dass sie meine Geschichte lesen! Ziemlich traurig, oder? Aber wenn irgendwer die Story liest, dann soll doch bitte einen Kommentar abgeben, wie gut oder doof ihr die Story findet, denn mich trifft das ziemlich hart!!! 


	12. Die schlechte Nachricht & das zweite Qui...

Die schlechte Nachricht & das zweite Quidditch-Spiel  
  
Am nächsten morgen verkroch sich Melissa unter ihrer Decke und wollte einfach nicht aufstehen! "Ich steh nicht auf!" rief sie durch die Decke. "Du kannst nicht ewig im Bett liegen bleiben!" Diana war etwas genervt, "Wir haben zwar heute frei und es ist für deine Verhältnisse früh, aber bitte, Melissa, ich wollte auch noch was vom Frühstück abbekommen!" - "Dann geh doch ohne mich!" sagte Melissa und ihr Kopf kam wieder zum Vorschein. "Dann geh ich halt alleine," etwas sauer stand Diana von ihrem Bett auf und war schon fast an der Tür, als Melissa es sich schlagartig anders überlegte: "Warte!" rief sie, "du kannst mich doch nicht hier alleine lassen!" Und während sie das so rief, zog sie ihr Nachthemd mit einer gekonnten Armbewegung über den Kopf und zwängte sich in einen Wollpulli mit einer zu kleinen Öffnung für ihren Kopf. "Dann beeil dich!" sagte Diana, die ganz genau wusste, dass Melissa es hasst alleine gelassen zu werden. Schnell knöpfte Melissa ihre Hose zu und stürmte zu ihrer Cousine. "Du hast es dir aber schnell anders überlegt!?" lachte Diana. "Aber später gehe ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und dann kriegt mich keiner mehr hier raus!!!" - "Wer's glaubt, wird selig!"  
  
In der großen Halle hatten sich die anderen schon eingefunden. Der Gryffindor-Tisch schwieg. "Was ist?" fragte Melissa Oliver, der gedankenverloren in seinem Essen herum stocherte. "Orlando wird wahrscheinlich für das nächste Quidditch-Spiel gesperrt!" antwortete er ihr. "Oh!" sagten Melissa und Diana kurz und setzten sich. "Was ist denn passiert?" wollte Diana wissen, "was hat er denn getan?" - "Ich weiß von Sean, dass Orlando Professor Snape beleidigt hat?" sprach Daniel. "Und?" fragte Diana weiter. "Er hat's gehört." - "Wo ist Orlando eigentlich?" Melissa hatte ihn während des Gesprächs vergeblich gesucht. "In Snapes Büro!" begann Oliver, "Und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Professor Dagger und McGonnagal sind auch nicht da! Sind auch bei Snape!"  
  
Die Tür der großen Halle ging mit einem Mal auf. McGonnagal gefolgt von Snape und Dagger betrat die Halle. Man sah McGonnagal an, dass sie versuchte die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Dagger hatte einen hochroten Kopf und stampfte zum Gryffindor-Tisch und flüsterte dem ersten, den sie zwischen die Finger kriegen konnte, etwas zu. Snape stolzierte an ihr mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen vorbei. Dann ging sie ebenfalls zum Lehrertisch. Bei den Gryffindors begann das 'Stille Post'-Spiel, bis es dann auch bei den Vieren ankam: "Die Gryffindors sollen sich nach dem Essen im Gemeinschaftsraum versammeln und der Quidditch-Captain soll etwas zu Essen für Longbottom mitbringen."  
  
Melanie, die die ganze Zeit das Treibender Gryffindors beobachtet hatte, hatte keinen Appetit. 'Ich hatte doch genauso Schuld!' warf sie sich immer wieder vor. Sie konnte nichts machen, als sie wieder weggeschickt wurde, als sie mit Orlando zusammen zu Snape gegangen war. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Orlando alleine am Kamin und überlegt sich passende Worte, um seine missliche Lage den anderen zu erklären. Das Porträtloch öffnete sich und mit einem Mal war der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum gefüllt. Professor Dagger hatte Mühe sich durch die Menge zu drängeln, denn sie war auch nicht viel größer als mancher Fünftklässler. Als sie endlich bei Orlando ankam, stellte sie sich wie gewohnt auf einen Tisch. Sie räusperte sich kurz und sagte dann: "Meine lieben Gryffis, ich bitte um Ruhe, denn ich hab euch etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen." Sean hatte sich gerade erst durchgekämpft, um seinem Freund etwas zu Essen zu geben. "Mister Longbottom hat nichts schlimmes getan! Er hat nur seine Meinung über einen Lehrer laut ausgesprochen! Nun ja, leider hörte der Lehrer das!" - "Und was ist daran so schlimm?" - "Was passiert jetzt?" wurde sie von zwei Schülern unterbrochen. "Nun ja," zögerte sie, "Longbottom wird für die nächsten zwei Quidiitch-Spiele gesperrt und wir dürfen auch keinen Ersatzspieler aufstellen!" - "Was?" schrieen einige und die Menge begann wieder zu tuscheln. "McGonnagal fand dies auch übertrieben, aber ihr hättet den Lehrer mal sehen sollen: Wie ein kleines Kind sprang er auf und ab und brüllte auch so herum!" Einige wie auch Dagger, die genau wussten, welcher Lehrer gemeint war, grinsten schelmisch oder kicherten. "Dann schmollte der Lehrer," begann Dagger, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, "und manchmal muss man einem kleinen Kind auch seinen Willen lassen! Das heißt: Wir müssen noch mehr zusammenhalten und unser bestes jetzt sechsköpfiges Team um so heftiger anfeuern! Ihr schafft das schon!" Die Menge jubelte und klopften den sechs kräftigst auf die Schultern und wünschten ihnen viel Glück. Am Nachmittag sah man die Schüler noch an neuen Bannern und Fähnchen basteln und zaubern. Professor Dagger half natürlich. Die Fähnchen verdoppelten nun, wenn man sie schwank, die Lautstärke der Jubelrufe. Keiner nahm es Orlando mehr übel, dass er nicht mitspielen durfte.  
  
Der Gryffindor-Tisch war während des Mittagessen vollkommen leer, denn selbst die Spieler halfen mit. Melissa und Diana machten mit einigen Mädchen Haarschleifen, die in rot glitzerten und fast den selben Effekt wie eine Disco-Kugel hatten. Golden durften nur einige Schleifen sein, damit Melissa sie nicht mit dem Schnatz verwechselte, aber die die Sucherin von Ravenclaw, eine Halbfranzösin namens Michelle, verwirren sollten. Während des Abendessen wurden einige Fahnen und Schilder an die anderen Häuser verteilt, ausser natürlich an die Ravenclaws und auch nur wenige, sehr wenige der Slytherins nahmen Schilder. Diana konnte Varity noch eine goldene und eine rote Haarschleife heimlich geben und James hätte auch noch ein Schild bekommen, wäre eins übrig geblieben. Der Tag rückte immer näher und keiner bemerkte wie dunkle Wolken aufzogen und über Nacht den ersten Schnee brachten.  
  
'Ich hätte heute morgen nicht aufstehen sollen!' dachte sich Melissa und schaute zu Michelle, die Schulter-an-Schulter mit Melissa dem Schnatz hinterher jagte. Und hinter ihnen jagten die Klatscher. Schnee-Regen schlug ihnen ins Gesicht. 'Wieso bin ich nicht schneller?' Melissa war verzweifelt, 'wenn ich ihn nicht gleich fange, dann können wir auch nicht mehr gewinnen, wenn ich ihn etwas später fange!' Melissa hörte die Menge jubeln. Durch den Schneeschauer konnte sie erkennen, dass rot-goldene Fahnen geschwenkt wurden. Gryffindor war wieder in Quaffel-Besitz und das nach einer Ewigkeit.  
  
Oliver flog mit seinem veralteten Nimbus und dem Quaffel unterm Arm gewagte Manöver um die Treiber, die nichts zu tun hatten, so schien es. Er konnte durch das Schneegestöber aber nicht Kitty erkennen, bis sie hinter den Torringen von den Ravenclaws zum Vorschein kam. Unhaltbar warf Oliver den Quaffel durch einen der drei Ringe. Kitty fing ihn gleich auf. Der Quaffel drückte ihr in die Magengegend, so heftig hatte er ihn geworfen. Kitty, entdeckte von den Ravenclaw-Spielern und gleichzeitig umzingelt, machte einen Tiefflug. 10m - 20m - sie stoppte kurz vor dem Boden. Oliver folgte ihr. Und als zwei der Jäger noch im Sinkflug waren, warf Kitty den Quaffel schon zu Oliver, der erst einem Treiber bzw. seinem Schläger ausweichen musste, bevor er ihn einlochte.  
  
Michelles und Melissas Blicke trafen sich. Die Halbfranzösin grinste sie an. Melissa wandte schnell wieder den Blick nach vorne. Und plötzlich sah sie wie Daniel und Tom über die Beiden herüberflogen. Wieder Jubelrufe der Gryffindors und dann ein lautes Stöhngeräusch von Melissas Rechten. Michelle wurde von einem Klatscher ausgenockt. Aber der Klatscher drehte und machte kehrt, es war ja nur noch ein Sucher übrig also...  
  
Melissa wich ihm aus, verlor aber für einen Moment den Schnatz aus den Augen. Da kam der zweite Klatscher und Melissa merkte wie jemand in sie rammte. Es war Tom, der den Klatscher gekonnt aus seiner Flugbahn brachte. 'Mein Bodyguard, was?' dachte Melissa und plötzlich - da war es wieder. Melissa bremste ihren Besen und flog nun Tom hinterher, denn der Schnatz kreiste um die Zweige von Toms Besen. "Tom!" rief sie. Er stoppte. Melissa flog aber blitzschnell an ihm vorbei. Sie hatte den Schnatz! Die Menge tobte, als sie ihn in die Höhe hielt. Gryffindor hatte doch gewonnen. Tom gratulierte ihr als erster, denn er war ja am nächsten dran.  
  
Sie setzte zur Landung an, nachdem Daniel ihr auch gratulierte. Sie war kurz über dem Boden, als sie schon von den ganzen Gryffindors umjubelt wurde. Einige wollten sie hochheben und feiern, aber Melissa entdeckte etwas - jemanden, als sie den am Schnatz, den sie triumphierend in die Luft hielt vorbeischaute. Jemand hielt mitten im feindlichen Grün ein rotes Fähnchen. Sie löste sich von den anderen und hob ab. Sie flog direkt auf das Fähnchen zu und es war ihr egal, dass einige Slytherins lauthals buhten. Sie hielt den Schnatz noch höher in die Luft und kam den Fähnchenträger immer näher.  
  
Es war niemand anderes als Junior und wie bei den aller ersten Quidditch- Spielen von den Beiden landete Melissa direkt vor ihm. "Das hättest du nicht erwartet?!" sagte Melissa und grinste. Junior begann das Fähnchen ein bisschen zu schwenken und Beide fingen an zu lachen. Sie drückte ihm den Schnatz in die Hand und flog wieder davon, auf den Weg zu Oliver, der ihr schon entgegenflog, um ihr zu gratulieren. 


End file.
